


Trono Rarefeito

by Accohen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Portuguese, Sex, pernico - Freeform, vampire
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Num mundo onde os vampire vivem escondidos, mas a pelas vistas, o filho de um dos Vampir mais poderosos, se vê obrigado a enfrentar a tirania dos Nobile e a trilhar seu próprio caminho em meio a intrigas, jogos de poder e ao amor.Pernico. Vampiro!Au. Deuses Gregos como lideres que governam clãs de vampiros. #Kinktober2019





	1. Vampiros - Masterpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Como eu decidi escrever sobre vampiros aqui vai um masterpost sobre a construção de mundo que eu vou usar nessa historia.

**Introdução**  
O Vampiro é visto como um ser mitológico ou fantástico que precisa de sangue ou essência vital, como a energia de seres vivos, para se manter vivo, tendo relatos por diversas culturas e épocas, tão antigas quanto a pré-história, entretanto o vampiro apenas se tornou popular no início do século XIX.  
  
O termo entrou na língua portuguesa no século XVIII por via do francês vampire, que o tomou do alemão Vampir, que por sua vez o tomou emprestado no início do século XVIII do sérvio вампир/vampir, quando Arnold Paole, um suposto vampiro, foi descrito na Sérvia na época em que esse território estava incorporado no Império Austríaco. O Houaiss dá ainda como possível origem o húngaro, além do sérvio, apresentando como formas históricas vampire (c.1784), vampiro (1815) e vampyro (1857). Uma das primeiras ocorrências do termo registradas na língua portuguesa surge num texto português datado de 1784, em que é usada a forma vampire, indicando a sua proveniência directa do francês. Em 1815 regista-se já a forma atual, vampiro.  
  
**Surgimento**  
Para a nossa construção de mundo, o vampiro será encarado como um ser que já foi humano e que devido a evolução das espécies chegou ao ponto em que todos nós conhecemos, com algumas diferenças pertinentes ao universo da história que estou criando. Então, para deixar claro, tomei a liberdade e mudei alguns detalhes, acrescentando outros, também.  
  
A primeira coisa a se saber sobre os vampiros, que aqui os chamaremos pelo termo “vampire”, (a palavra “vampiro” é considerado um termo de desrespeito e humilhação) é que os vampire nasceram da prática canibal de comer outras tribos quando a agricultura ainda não tinha sido desenvolvida, sendo que nem todos as tribos comiam carne humana, assim diferenciando os humanos dos vampiros ao longo da evolução humana. Assim, os vampiros nasceram da necessidade de evolução para se defender de ataques contra seu grupo familiar e da necessidade de se alimentar quando o alimento não era uma opção viável.  
  
Não se sabe ao certo quando os vampire surgiram, porém os primeiros relatos são de escavações e fósseis, onde esqueletos com mais de 10 mil anos continuam perfeitamente conservados e onde se pode observar caninos mais afiados e longos do que os encontrados em seres humanos comuns.  
  
(Tirei essa ideia de um artigo que relata a primeira guerra que aconteceu a 10 mil anos atrás, onde a agricultura ainda não tinha sido inventada, onde um pequeno vilarejo foi massacrado, contando até com uma mulher grávida. [https://revistagalileu.globo.com/Sociedade/noticia/2016/01/arqueologos-encontram-indicios-de-primeira-guerra-da-humanidade.html ](https://revistagalileu.globo.com/Sociedade/noticia/2016/01/arqueologos-encontram-indicios-de-primeira-guerra-da-humanidade.html))  
  
O que nos leva a causa principal do surgimento dos vampiros; quem conseguisse o domínio de terras férteis e com água poderia garantir a sobrevivência da tribo inteira e de seus descendentes; era a necessidade de desenvolver um senso crítico e estratégico, onde a defesa do território e a habilidade de fazer guerra fosse o principal foco, fato que sempre esteve encravado no ser humano, e mais tarde usando esses mesmos vampiros em cada guerra que se sucedeu desde então.  
  
Reprodução  
Ela se dá de forma igual, tanto para os humano, quanto para os vampire. É através da relação sexual. No início, a população mundial se equilibrava entre as duas raças, mas com o passar dos séculos, a mistura do sangue puro dos vampire com outros humanos que não tinham descendência vampírica foi ficando menos dominante e passando a probabilidade de vampiros nascerem naturalmente de 50 por cento para apenas 10 por cento, diminuindo seus números drasticamente, o que os forçou a se esconderem, assim permanecendo na mente dos humanos como antigas superstições a milênios esquecidas.  
  
**Mordida**  
O primeiro vampiro nascido de uma mordida de outro vampiro se sucedeu por meio de experiências científicas. Com o medo de que os humanos ficassem muito populosos e exterminassem os últimos vampire, foram realizados experimentos. As primeiras tentativas se iniciaram pelo meio de injeções com sangue vampírico em humanos, direito nas veias e depois direto no coração. O resultado desses experimentos foram convulsões seguidas de morte, inconclusivas. A seguir veio o experimento focado apenas na mordida, mas só foi em um acidente onde um vampiro e uma humana se apaixonaram, por algum motivo que nem mesmo o vampiro entendia, o primeiro vampiro transformado nasceu.  
  
A transformação era feita através da troca de sangue, o vampiro deveria tomar o sangue do humano e o humano deveria tomar o sangue do vampiro. Entretanto, a parte curiosa era que para acontecer a transformação o humano deveria morrer depois da troca de sangue ser realizada. O que era um fato interessante, porque os já nascidos vampire, não passavam por qualquer processo de morte. Mais tarde se descobriu que dar sangue de vampiro em pequenas quantidades para um humano, durante dada quantidade de tempo, facilitava a transformação, tanto para o ancestral, aquele que havia transformado o humano, quanto para o descendente, o transformado.  
  
Entretanto, o maior desafio foi controlar os recém-nascidos que se comportavam como crianças e que aprendiam a ver mundo com novos olhos, que se alimentavam de forma diferente e que agiam de modo diferente, se tornando mais agressivos e instáveis. Era imprescindível que o vampiro ancestral estivesse presente ao lado do humano vinte e quatro horas por dia, porque só ele, que tinha um vínculo de sangue com o recém-transformado, seria capaz de controlar o vampiro novato.  
  
A transformação completa poderia durar de um mês até cinquenta anos. Cada transformação sendo um caso diferente, alguns saindo com todas as habilidades de um vampiro puro sangue, outros, com menos habilidades e outros mais, até herdando habilidades individuais e raras.  
  
**Características Comuns**  
* Pele levemente pálida;  
* Super velocidade;  
* Força sobre-humana;  
* Longevidade;  
* Visão noturna;  
* Sentidos aguçados;  
* Resistência física;  
* Compulsão (Hipnotismo): o vampiro é capaz de hipnotizar qualquer ser mortal, fazendo o humano se esquecer ou se lembrar de algo, também manipulando o humano da forma que desejar.  
  
**Poderes Individuais**  
Os poderes individuais podem se estender em uma gama inimaginável, cada vampiro contendo um ou mais poderes, herdados ou aleatórios. Abaixo segue alguns deles:  
  
* Invisibilidade: O vampiro consegue ficar invisível, fazendo com que ninguém o veja.  
* Metamorfogia: Essa habilidade consiste na transformação do vampiro em um animal, cada vampiro poderá se transformar em até 2 animais.  
* Elemental: O vampiro poderá controlar um elemento da natureza, lembrando que precisará ser um totalmente das trevas, pois tal habilidade exirge muito sangue.  
* Super Sensibilidade: sentir o que outras pessoas sentem, e quando estão doentes.  
* Controle de Sonhos: O vampiro poderá manipular os sonhos de qualquer ser mortal, colocando o efeito que deseja.  
* Habilidades específicas: O vampiro poderá herdar poderes raros de seu ancestral ou desenvolver os seus próprios ao passar do tempo.  
  
**Sintomas**  
Antes (ao tomar sangue de vampiro) ou durante a transformação:  
* Sede insuportável de sangue  
* Fraqueza  
* Dores de cabeça  
* Tonturas  
* Náuseas  
* Sonhos/ visões  
* Andar por aí de noite  
* Ficar mais forte conforme o tempo passa  
  
**Mitos**  
* A madeira, alho ou o crucifixo não afetam os vampiros. Eles podem ser mortos com qualquer tipo de armas.  
* Sangue vampírico alimenta um vampiro igualmente ao sangue de um humano.  
* Vampiros são imortais, mas podem ser feridos ou mortos facilmente.  
  
**Fraquezas**  
**Morte:** Desde que não se arranque a cabeça, um vampiro não morrerá. Ele ficara ferido como um humano comum, a beira da morte ou levemente ferido. Arrancar a cabeça, queimar, drenar todo o sangue ou arrancar o coração são os únicos modos de matar um vampiro definitivamente.  
  
**Sangue Animal:** O sangue animal, embora satisfaça um pouco a fome de um vampiro tornará o vampiro consideravelmente mais fraco do que seriam se tivessem bebido sangue humano, fazendo com que suas habilidades físicas sejam inferiores a um vampiro que consome sangue humano, tornando-os a curar muito mais devagar, e tornando sua compulsão menos eficaz.  
  
**Decapitação: **Desmembrar ou remover manualmente a cabeça de um vampiro resultará em morte instantânea e permanente.  
  
**Desidratação: **Os vampiros que se abstêm do sangue por longos períodos de tempo acabarão por ficar fracos e por fim morrer.  
  
**Fogo:** Os vampiros são sensíveis ao fogo, rapidamente queimam e morrerem se as chamas não se forem extinguidas à tempo.  
  
**Extração do Coração: **Remover o coração de um vampiro resultará em morte permanente.  
  
**Luz Solar:** A luz solar afeta os vampiros de diferentes formas. Os vampiros mais velhos, principalmente nascidos vampiros são os mais afetados. Dependendo da pureza do sangue, o vampiro não terá nenhuma mazela. As habilidades individuais de cada vampiro também decidirá se o vampiro terá alergia ao sol ou não.  
  
**Organização Social**  
  
**_Linhagem Vampira_**  
Os vampiros são divididos em três grandes clãs, liderados pelos três grandes Vampir; Poseidon, Hades e Zeus. Cada clã é dividido por castas, assim, organizando a sociedade dentro das castas.  
  
_**Castas**_  
A primeira casta são os **Nobiles:** (Sangue puro em Latim), onde os mais antigos e nascidos vampiros se encontram. São eles que governam essa sociedade.  
  
Em seguida, vem os **Legibus:** (Leis em Latim), que compõe o Executivo, o Legislativo e Judiciário daquela sociedade. Eles estão encarregados em manter a ordem, escrever as leis e ter certeza de que a vontade do Vampir, o líder do clã, seja feita.  
  
Em terceiro, temos o **Statum:** (Estado em Latim), que são os guerreiros e descendentes dos Nobiles, ou vampiro de outros clãs aceitos pelo Vampir.  
  
**Tipos de vampiros**  
**Vampire:**A maioria deles são seres belos e discretos, de extrema inteligência. Fiéis. Ligados a seus ancestrais e incapazes de desobedecê-los.  
  
**Espectros:** Humanos transformados que não conseguiram chegar até o estágio final da transformação, ou desenvolveram sede de sangue sem nunca conseguir se controlar. Esses vampiros geralmente são mortos antes que possam expor outros vampiros ou são fugitivos, se escondendo e espreitando a procura da próxima vítima, sempre atrás de sangue, tanto vampírico quanto humano. São caracterizados desde monstros horrendos e violentos á vampiros com aparência humanóide, mas com fome de sede que não pode ser parada.  
  
**Descendente:** pessoas transformadas por vampiros.  
  
**Ancestral:** Vampiro que transformou o humano.  
  
**Vampire:** o termo aceito para se referir a qualquer vampiro.  
  
**Vampir:** Líder do clã.  
  
**Novatos:** Vampiros recém-transformados. Eles passam por um período de probação até que seja decidido pelo Vampir que eles não representarão um risco a sociedade vampírica.  
  
**Fonte**  
  
<http://www.spectrumgothic.com.br/ocultismo/seres/vampiros.htm>  
<https://aminoapps.com/c/mitologicpt/page/blog/inimigos-da-espada-vampiros-parte-01/Zr8B_8ZSBu5QvvKkVaDLp6Z3Y1xvQbwpWV>  
<https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampiro>  
<https://vampire-diaries.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Vampiro>


	2. Crocodilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, como vão todos?  
E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, venho aqui com um capítulo fresquinho. Mas primeiro eu gostaria de dizer como esse desafio vai funcionar.
> 
> Eu, quando estava dando uma olhada para saber onde minha inspiração batia, decidi escrever sobre vampiros. Tipo, foi feito um raio que atingiu minha cabeça, e do nada veio um monte de plot. Então, esse projeto eu vou usar para escrever um Vampiro!Au Pernico. Vai ter kink, fluff, angust, plot. Eu já tenho quase tudo planejado, é só escrever. Cada capítulo vai ter no mínimo 500 palavras, pode ou não haver kink, vou tentar usar os prompt, mas nem sempre eles vão estar presentes. E como o objetivo desse desafio é escrever o maior numero de prompts, nem sempre a escrita vai estar a melhor de todas. A boa noticia é que vai ter um capítulo novo toda semana.
> 
> Eu fiz um post sobre vampiros, sobre a construção de mundo que eu vou usar nessa historia. Tem algumas diferenças do vampiro normal. Então, vai lá e dá uma olhadinha, ok? 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Nico escuta duas batidas suaves contra a porta e abre os olhos, desorientado, sentindo como se tivesse dormido por milênios, e, talvez, fosse verdade. Sabia que aquele era seu quarto, era o mesmo lugar espaçoso, era o mesmo cheiro que ele se lembrava desde que era um novato e eram as mesmas paredes, pintadas em um leve cinza que acalentava seus olhos sensíveis, mas todo o resto? A decoração, os móveis? Parecia ser de outra época, diferente a sua. 

Sim, agora ele se lembrava, com um aperto no coração e olhos marejados. Will, seu doce Will, estava morto, coração arrancado e corpo enterrado há dez palmos do chão para que Nico pudesse o encontrar em uma noite chuvosa e triste. Will tinha sido o primeiro vampire que havia transformado, por vontade do próprio Will, Nico havia dado a dádiva da longevidade, porém Will havia lhe dado muito mais em troca; o mais fiel e bondoso, o ser mais altruísta que ele já tinha conhecido. Porém, não mais, ele estava sozinho novamente, forçado a encarar a realidade.

Ele escuta mais duas batidas e observa a porta, como se ela tivesse o insultado pessoalmente. Ele não planejava se levantar, decidindo ignorar as batidas insistentes e desejando que quem quer que seja fosse embora, só por mais alguns minutos, por anos se fosse possível. É claro que ele sabia ser impossível, Nico se sentia fraco e sem vida, prestes a se desfazer, o que significava que seu tempo de luto deveria ser interrompido e chegar a seu fim eminente. 

Batem na porta mais uma vez e o barulho do carvalho pesado se arrastando pelo chão soa como uma bomba de ruídos explodindo em seus sentidos, o deixando nauseado por um momento. É uma serva, ele pode ver, uma de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes e sardas claras na face, que ele não reconhece, mas ela que se curva respeitosamente quando se aproxima de sua cama e coloca a bandeja com sangue em cima de seu criado mudo. Uma vampira, se fosse pela força dela, uma novata, pois sua pele ainda tinha o rubor natural de um humano, já chegando ao fim da transição. 

Como gestos práticos e eficientes, a serva coloca um canudo dentro de um copo e despeja uma dose generosa do líquido viscoso e carmin, se aproximando de Nico na cama e segurando cuidadosamente em sua nuca, o levantando e inclinando sua cabeça para trás, oferecendo o canudo a ele.

— Mestre Nico, sua majestade insiste que o senhor se alimente. — Ela diz quando Nico não faz qualquer esforço para mover um músculo sequer.

Ele quase sente vontade de sorrir. Ela era boa, muito boa, paciente e cuidadosa, atenciosa, tocando em sua pele fina feito papel com um dos toques mais leves que ele já tinha visto. E só por isso, Nico decide obedecer, ele não seria responsável pela morte de outro vampire.

Nico abre os lábios pela primeira vez em décadas e inspira, deixando que o ar entre em sua veias, como um amigo que ele não via por anos. Em seguida, ele toma um gole do sangue e praticamente geme de prazer. Não havia nada como sangue fresco, recém saído da fonte, de vampire ou de humano, a sensação sempre era extasiante. 

Ele teve tempo o suficiente para ver a expressão de alívio no rosto da serva, o que enfim o faz sorrir. O mais engraçado foi ver a expressão deslumbrada que substituiu a de alívio e como ela voltou a colocar sua cabeça no travesseiro, toda cautelosa, dando um passo para trás e se curvando novamente, olhando para o chão.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Rachel, mestre.

— Rachel?

— Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

— Ah, sim. Os Dare. — Sim, eles eram uma das família que regiam o governo do clã do pai, um Vampire Legibus. Então, talvez, ela não fosse uma vampira transformada. Era uma dádiva, uma nascida! 

— Senhor?

— Pois bem.

E surpreendendo ele e a Rachel, Nico colocou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou, se mantendo em pé. Nada doía e seu corpo parecia se regenerar há velocidade da luz.

— De quem é esse sangue, senhorita Dare?

— Do próprio Vampir, mestre.

Era o que ele temia, Hades continuava a aprontar por suas costas, como sempre. Se Hades achava que seria capaz de continuar o controlando apenas pelo fato dele ter tomado sangue de seu ancestral, usando o laço de sangue, o Vampir se veria decepcionado. Nico não continuaria a ser um peão nos jogos doentios do pai. 

Nico olha novamente para Rachel e depois para a garrafa que ainda estava em cima de seu criado-mudo e se vira de costas para a servente. Não era culpa dela, também não era dele. Só de quem havia matado Will, só de quem tentava controlar algo que não podia ser controlado.

Somente o apropriado e melhor para os nobile, certo? 

— Leve isso daqui, sim?

Rachel se curvou novamente diante dele e pegou a bandeja com o copo e a garrafa de sangue, mas parou em seu caminho a porta, e se virou para Nico:

— O que devo informar a sua majestade?

— Diga que o sangue foi devidamente entregue.

Rachel faz mais uma reverência e Nico vê a porta de seu quarto fechar suavemente atrás dela.

***

Nico pensou seriamente sobre o que fazer a seguir. Ele podia continuar naquele quarto e dormir por mais algumas décadas até que alguém o acordasse novamente, podia encarar o pai e descobrir quem havia matado Will ou poderia ir embora. Ninguém o impediria, ninguém o machucaria, ele era importante demais, raro demais, filho do próprio Vampir. 

Bem, talvez se fosse há alguns séculos, não seria nada demais, matar um vampiro que se rebelavam contra as ordens do Vampir era comum, mas, agora? Com apenas os que restavam? Pouco provável, principalmente porque ele, Nico Di Angelo, era o herdeiro do trono negro. O que não se podia dizer sobre os outros clãs; o trono dourado, onde Zeus governava, não tinha tanta sorte, tendo Thalia e Jason como herdeiros, que tinham se rebelado no século passado e abandonado as terras do clã. Já o trono prateado, governado por Poseidon, jamais teve qualquer tipo de herdeiro. Nico sentia que se ele não se movesse e fizesse alguma coisa da vida, ele acabaria como os outros vampiros, perecendo apenas pelo simples fato de desistir de viver. Will merecia mais, ele merecia vingança, merecia que seu assassino fosse encontrado e punido de acordo com o crime.

Então, ele se levantou e andou por sua suíte, entrando no banheiro exagerado e que de tão branco quase o cegou. Ele andou até o lavabo, parou em frente a pia e se olhou no espelho, esfregando o rosto e vendo sua face pálida, quase tão branca quanto o de um morto, barba longa e cabelos que desciam por sua cintura em suaves curvas e quase encontravam o chão, olhos vermelhos, cobertos pela fome que ele ainda sentia de sangue. Demoraria algum tempo até que eles voltassem ao normal, até que ele voltasse ao normal. Nico não podia evitar o sentimento de vazio dentro dele, sem Will, sem seu descendente mais precioso. É claro que ele podia sentir os outros vampiros transformados por ele, Bianca, Hazel, Frank, Lou, Alabaster, Annabeth e tantos outros, mas ainda assim, faltava algo, faltava o vínculo mais próximo a ele, o pior de tudo era ter que sentir Hades, a felicidade do pai ao senti-lo consciente, só isso o fazia querer voltar a dormir e só acordar quando os tempos tivessem mudado novamente.

***

— Mestre.

— Mestre Nico.

Nico escutou assim que entrou na sala do trono. 

Ele parou na entrada, onde um tapete vermelho se estendia até os dois tronos negros de mármore, e encarou a multidão, rosto conhecidos e outros tantos novos; aqueles que se encontravam ali eram todos aqueles que tinham sido transformados por ele e vampire transformados por seus descendentes. Eles deveriam ser sua família, aqueles que os protegeria e ele os protegeria em retorno. Todos hipócritas, mentiroso, infieis.

Ele deu o primeiro passo para a frente e o mar de vampire se abriu, se curvando e o reverenciando, enquanto ele caminhava lentamente até chegar aos tronos negros, se sentando no assento da direita.

— Príncipe Niccolas, fico honrado com a vossa presença. — Hades, sentado no trono ao lado do seu, disse, sua voz grossa retumbando pelo cômodo e soando cínica. Nico, obviamente, ignorou o pai, preferindo prestar atenção em seus descendentes, observando seus ombros tensos e posturas imóveis. Eles não eram os vampire que Nico se lembrava. Ele quase conseguia sentir as emoções angustiadas na ponta de sua língua.

— O que vossa excelentíssima graça fez com a minha família? — Ele teve que sussurrar entre os dentes. Não que Hades tivesse que dizer uma única palavra. Ele conseguia ver e ouvir como se ele próprio estivesse na pele deles. 

Medo. 

Desonra. 

Humilhação.

“Eu não pude fazer nada.” — Um deles pensou.

“Eu não podia desobedecer;” — Outro disse.

“Eu tentei, mestre. Eu tentei tanto! Will...” Ao ouvir o nome do descendente morto Nico levantou a cabeça e encarou Hazel, que se apoiava em Frank e em Leo, chorando, desolada.

— Entendo. — Nico disse, e quando ele finalmente falou, um suspiro de alívio conjunto pôde ser ouvido. 

No fim, ele estava culpando as pessoas erradas.

— Nico, você está me ouvindo? — Ele ouviu Hades falar quando o pai colocou a mão em seu ombro, quebrando sua conexão com seus descendentes, seus vampire.

— Isso não vai voltar a se repetir.

— O que você está dizendo, filho? Ele era só um--

— Isso não vai voltar a se repetir. — Reiterou, dessa vez, olhando nos olhos do pai. — Nunca mais.

— O quê? Você acha que eles são sua família? Eles te deixariam morrer, igual aquele seu cachorrinho de estimação. Eu sou sua família.

— Eu rejeito a ti e ao trono.

Não se podia ouvir sequer a respiração dos vampire, apenas os corações batendo juntos e várias linhas de pensamento sussurrando juntas e se misturando. Mas elas eram apenas barulho de fundo, o confortando, suaves; Hades era quem falava mais alto entre elas, mas só para Nico, só entre eles, e a partir daquele momento, ele rejeitava qualquer coisa que viesse de Hades.

— Você não pode fazer isso! Você não sobreviveria um dia sem mim. — Hades esbravejou, se levantando do trono, se curvando sobre Nico. Mas Nico não tinha medo, ele nunca teve. A morte fazia parte da vida e, cedo ou tarde, até o vampire mais poderoso pereceria.

— Eu aceito o desafio. — Ele se levantou também, encarando o Vampir. — Se minha família não está a salvo neste reino, só há uma alternativa. 

Nico se curvou, pela primeira vez na vida, se ajoelhando aos pés de Hades, e acrescentou:

— Eu apenas peço tempo, Vampir.

Dessa vez, foi o próprio Hades que ofegou, furioso e surpreso.

— Muito bem. Tome o tempo que precisar.

Assim, Hades colocou a capa que estava sobre um dos tronos nos ombros e caminhou a passos rápidos para fora da sala do trono.

***

— Mestre. — Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Hades, Hazel foi a primeira a se aproximar do trono. Ela caminhou a passos apressados e se ajoelhou aos pés de Nico, segurando nas mãos dele e as beijou carinhosamente. — Mestre, eu tentei… eles não deixaram que nós falássemos com o senhor. Eu--

— Eu sei, pequena. Eu sei. Aconteceu o que o destino previu. Eu fui muito cego para acreditar.

— O mestre não está bravo? — Era muito difícil ficar irritado com Hazel, aqueles grandes olhos dourados o olhando com tanto amor e devoção quebrava seu coração.

Nico acariciou os cabelos de Hazel e ofereceu seu pulso a ela. Era um costume milenar oferecer o sangue do ancestral para seus descendentes, era a melhor forma de restabelecer ou fortalecer os laços de sangue entre familiares. Nessa caso, principalmente, era significativo que ele compartilhasse seu sangue com aqueles que Nico havia transformado diretamente. É claro que haviam suas exceções, não era compulsório, porém indicava que ambas as partes gostariam de manter os laços familiares e de ancestralidade e descendência, de serventia, obediência e proteção.

Sempre era uma surpresa quando algum membro de sua família aceitava seu pulso de bom grado. Era o puro êxtase, como quando acontecia agora, quando Hazel beijou novamente seu pulso e fincou suas presas em sua pele ainda sensível, puxando apenas um pequeno gole e agradecendo, deixando que o próximo na fila se aproximasse.

— Mestre. — A loira se aproximou em seguida, se curvando levemente e segurando em sua mão. — Eu devo começar os planos?

Nico sorriu da audácia de Annabeth. No começo, ele achava que ela o odiava, entretanto, com o tempo, Nico descobriu que Annabeth agia assim com todo mundo. Menos com Reyna, é claro. Ele nunca encontraria ninguém mais eficiente que ela.

— Seja minha convidada.

Annabeth sorriu de volta e colocou a boca sob suas veias, lambendo a ferida que se fechava lentamente, tomando apenas algumas gotas.

A cada nova pessoa que se aproximava, Nico ficava mais forte, recuperando sua vitalidade e conexão com o mundo através de seus descendentes, e cada vez que algum deles fincava suas presas nele, ele ficava um pouco mais excitado. Era algo inerente dos vampire, sexo, sangue e vitalidade andavam juntos. Ele não tinha certeza, mas os textos diziam que tinha algo a ver como os hormônios dos vampire evoluíram ao longo do tempo, era sobre a pura sobrevivência; primeiro a alimentação, segundo, a força para sobreviver e, então, a reprodução da espécie; o quanto mais melhor, mais chances a espécie deles teria de perdurar.

— Mestre? — Alguém a seu lado disse. — Eu trouxe sangue.

— Oh? — Ele disse, abrindo os olhos depois que outra onda de prazer o abateu momentaneamente. Quem se dirigia a ele era um garoto, nem vampire, nem humano, algo que parecia estar no meio termo, de alguma forma, oferecendo a ele um copo de sangue. 

O garoto sorriu tímido e se curvou, ainda oferecendo o copo pacientemente. O que vinha em boa hora, porque se ele pudesse ser sincero, Nico não podia perder muito sangue, principalmente no estado sensível em que se encontrava.

Ele aceitou o copo e gemeu ao sentir o liquido descer por sua garganta, ainda quente.

— É seu? — Nico perguntou.

— Sim, senhor.

Então, o garoto se ajoelhou a seus pés e ali ficou, o encarando intensamente. Nico levou a copo de volta a seu lábios e tomou mais um gole, tudo isso enquanto outro vampire tomava seu sangue e dava seu lugar a outro. Nico tomou o último gole e devolveu o copo para o garoto. 

Hmmm… ele tinha um gosto peculiar, diferente, o cheiro também, quase como se ele fosse um… 

— Você é humano.

Percy acenou e continuou a olhar para ele entre seus cílios, com a cabeça meio abaixada, submisso. Então era por isso que esse garoto bonito não estava na fila. Interessante…

— Clã?

— Prateado.

— Casta?

— Nobile.

Não! Não podia ser! Poseidon finalmente tinha gerado um filho e ele era um humano?

Nico viu os cantos da boca do garoto se repuxarem, em um sorriso reprimido, e ele próprio jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, longa e gostosamente, até que ele se acalmasse lentamente.

— Com todo o respeito, vossa alteza, o que é tão engraçado?

Ah, sim, Lou, sua velha amiga se ajoelhava a seus pés, ainda segurando seu pulso, acariciando a pele suavemente, com um sorriso no próprio rosto.

— Veja, Lou! Poseidon tem um filho e ele é… olhe!

— É, todos sabem. Você está atrasado, cara. — Lou revirou os olhos, deu um tapinha na perna de Nico e se levantou, o que fez Nico cair na gargalhada novamente.

Por algum motivo, era muito engraçado. Ele não conseguia se controlar. Nico se segurou no apoio do trono e o último vampire se aproximou, incerto com o ataque de felicidade do ancestral.

— Vamos, vá em frente. — Nico ofereceu o pulso, ainda sorrindo e gemeu quando o vampire mordeu um pouco mais fundo do que o necessário, fazendo Nico curvar a coluna e trazendo um rubor agora, saudável, para o rosto de Nico.

— Me desculpe, Mestre. — O vampire praticamente implorou, dando um passo para trás.

— Não há mal. Vá em paz.

O vampire acenou rapidamente e entrou no meio da multidão, fazendo Nico o perder de vista. Nico sabia que aquele vampire não fazia parte de sua família direta, mas ele também já tinha sido jovem e impulsivo. E talvez o fato dele continuar sorrindo fizesse impossível qualquer emoção negativa o afetar.

— Mestre Nico, você--vossa majestade se sente bem?

— Maravilhoso. — Nico respondeu sentindo vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir por mais vinte anos, mas decidindo que já tinha feito o suficiente disso, ele olhou para o garoto, ainda a seus pés. — Qual o seu nome mesmo?

— Percy. Percy jackson.

— Jackson? Eu nunca ouvi esse nome antes.

— É da minha mãe, ela é… — Nico viu Percy engolindo em seco e entendeu tudo, principalmente porque o sangue de Percy navegava por suas veias, criando um vínculo incompleto e passageiro, mas forte o suficiente para ele entender o que acontecia.

— Oh, coitadinho. Poseidon fez isso com você? — Nico levantou a mão e acariciou os cabelos de Percy, como ele faria com uma criança. — Você veio aqui em busca de ajuda? De vingança? Eu posso te ajudar.

A expressão sincera de surpresa no rosto de Percy foi como um presente oferecido a ele, e o gemidinho que veio em seguida, um bálsamo para seus sentidos.

— Vamos, pode pedir. Não é por isso que você está aqui?

— Eu… — Percy olhou para ele, meio incerto, e se aproximou mais, tentando ter mais privacidade. — Não, senhor, eu… eu não esperava que vossa majestade fosse tão…

— Tão?

— Diferente.

Nico sorriu novamente e Percy arfou. Tão bonito e tão humano, mas eventualmente Percy acabaria aprendendo se ele sobrevivesse tempo suficiente.

— E então?

— Hades ofereceu proteção para mim e à minha mãe em troca de trabalho.

— Que tipo de trabalho?

— Servitude.

Percy deu de ombros e Nico relaxou. Ele não duvida do que Hades fosse capaz fazer. O pai tinha provado o suficiente.

— O que você acha de um novo acordo?

— Eu não poderia. Mestre. — Percy adicionou como se por um momento tivesse esquecido onde eles estavam.

— Não é nada de mais. Eu planejo mover minha família para um lugar seguro, você está convidado a nos acompanhar.

— O que? Assim, tão fácil? 

— Porque não? Quando mais longe de Hades, melhor. Acredite em mim.

E assim, Nico se levantou, fazendo todos na sala o reverenciarem novamente e Percy se apressar e segurar nas mão de Nico antes que ele caísse.

— Familiares e descendentes, a reunião de hoje está encerrada. Vão em paz e se reportem a Annabeth e Percy assim que possível. — Nico acenou e Percy o seguiu, Percy andando na frente e apoiando Nico, enquanto a multidão abria caminho para ele, o reverenciado longamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu juro que esse primeiro capítulo deveria ter saído mais triste, mas eu não estava conseguindo, decidi deixar a historia ir pra onde ela quisesse. O que eu amei.^^  
Espero que vocês estejam gostando até aqui, deixem comentarios, vou adora saber a opniçao de vocês, eu até posso colocar na historia algum pedido.
> 
> Obrigada a todos que já leram e deixaram kudos, vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz, mesmo depois das minhas mancadas. Até daqui a sete dias ou antes, tudo depende da minha criatividade.
> 
> Até mais.^^


	3. Convicção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, como vão todos? Aqui está um mega capítulo.  
Eu planejava voltar antes, mas eu acabei me enrolando. Aqui está tudo o que eu escrevi na ultima semana, que no Spirit está separado em três capítulos que na verdade compõe apenas um.
> 
> Espero que você gostem.

Nico parou na entrada de seus aposentos reais e esperou pacientemente por Percy, que havia se curvado respeitosamente e o deixado sozinho por um momento apenas, parado em frente a pesada porta carvalho, enquanto Percy andava até ela e a empurrava com uma mão, parecendo não fazer qualquer esforço.

— Interessante. — Ele murmurou para si mesmo. A única opção viável era que algum vampire, forte e provável ancestral, deveria estar dando sangue a Percy. 

Ele não sabia se gostava disso.

— Senhor? — Percy disse a seu lado. Ele estendeu as mãos em sua direção e curvou a cabeça, em um gesto submisso. 

E se Nico fosse um vampire honrado, ele diria a Percy que não era necessário, que ele podia caminhar sozinho, ele até teria a capacidade de vencer a um duelo sem nem mesmo fazer uso de um equipamento. Porém, Nico não era, ele era egoísta e um tanto mimado, amando sentir o toque quente e a textura áspera das mãos de Percy sobre ele. Nico, então, aceitou o gesto bondoso do servo e se deixou ser guiado pela mão até uma cadeira que agora se encontrava no meio do quarto; algo parecido com seu trono negro, cheio de estofados macios e de cor carmim. E ao lado da cadeira, uma carrinho com alguns utensílios se encontrava, um tipo de creme, um barbeador, lâminas, uma tesoura e algumas toalhas.

Isso se parecia com algo que Hazel faria, pensando em suas necessidades antes mesmo dele saber o que precisava.

— Se o Mestre não se importar… — Percy indicou novamente a cadeira e deu mais um passo em direção a ele, respeitoso, colocando as mãos sob a longa túnica que ele usava e puxando, para que ela deslizasse por seus ombros. — O senhor me permite?

— Oh. — Ele murmurou. 

Nico não esperava por isso, geralmente um vampire diferente viria para cuidar dele, pois era tradição que após o despertar de um vampire um servo cuidaria de seus necessidades e um outro diferente o acompanharia durante os primeiros dias para ter certeza de sua recuperação. 

Ele acenou e estendeu os braços, observando Percy o despindo, deslizando a túnica de seda por seus braços até que ela passasse por seus ombros e caísse a seus pé, revelando seu peito desnudo, e até que ele permanecesse apenas com suas calças negras. Percy, então, se ajoelhou a seus pés e segurou em seu tornozelo, o levantando e tirando a túnica do caminho, depois fez o mesmo com o outro lado, massageando seus pés no processo. Nico arfou e continuou olhando surpreso para Percy, começando a desvendar o mistério. Havia algumas regras básicas que deveriam ser mantidas a fim de se evitar… desentendimentos. A primeira delas era nunca se ajoelhar perante um vampire em situações pessoais, como aquela. Se curvar e reverenciar era aceitavel, porem ficar aos pés de um vampire daquela forma e tocá-lo daquela forma tão… afetuosa, era outra. 

Quando Percy olhou para ele, onde se ajoelhava, todo inocente e ansioso, Nico entendeu, e mesmo que ele estivesse tentado a aceitar o convite que Percy oferecia e que parecia desconhecer, Nico sorriu de volta. Ele se virou e caminhou até a cadeira, se sentando confortavelmente. 

Nico analisou bem a situação e com uma leve sensação de frio na barriga, estendeu a mão em direção a Percy, o convidando a se aproximar. Percy nem mesmo hesitou, de joelhos e agora com as mãos apoiadas no carpete negro, engatinhou devagar em a direção ele. 

Embora Percy parecesse não hesitar, havia algo no rosto do humano, algo que Nico não saberia definir, mas que o fez parar no meio-termo entre preocupação e volúpia. Era o modo que os movimentos de Percy diziam uma coisa e seu falar e expressão dizia outra, desequilibrados. Mas Percy continuou seu engatinhar cauteloso, se arrastando até onde Nico estava e parou entre suas pernas. Ele levantou a parte superior de seu corpo e se manteve ajoelhado, abrindo mais as pernas, e inclinando sua cabeça para trás, Percy ofereceu a Nico seu pescoço, ele fechou os olhos e esperou, quieto e calmamente, pacientemente.

— Percy. — Ele disse, suavemente, suspirando. 

Nico se inclinou para frente e colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Percy, arrastando seus lábios e nariz pela pele macia, para cima e para baixo, deixando que seus dentes roçassem na pele sensível, tentado a mordê-lo, mas apenas o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de outro vampire correr pelas veias de Percy, algumas poucas gotas, porém o bastante para formar um vínculo de sangue. 

Ele se afastou minimamente e observou o rosto de Percy, todo corado, respiração acelerada e lábios inchados, os mordendo, praticamente prendendo a respiração para que nenhum gemido saísse. Nico sabia que não deveria, sabia que era errado se aproveitar de alguém sob uma compulsão tão forte, entretanto Percy parecia desfrutar desse momento, parecia preso em um estado de ansiedade constante. Então, sem pensar muito, Nico fechou os olhos e colocou seu lábios sob a pele de Percy mais uma vez e fincou suas presas, devagar e suavemente, até que elas quebraram a pele sensível, perfurando apenas um pouquinho, o suficiente para derramar o sangue de Percy diretamente em sua língua. Ele gemeu e sugou mais, passando a língua pela pequena incisão e chupando com vontade. Nico ouviu um som estranho, algo entre um gemido, um arfar e soluço, e abriu os olhos, vendo a expressão de completa entrega no rosto de Percy, como ele parecia a ponto de se desfazer a seus pés. 

Nico segurou mais firme no pescoço de Percy, puxou um último gole e se afastou, lambendo a ferida até que ela se fechasse e cicatrizasse, restando apenas a sombra de seus caninos e a marca de seus lábios na pele de Percy, sabendo que até o fim do dia elas não mais estariam ali.

— Como você se sente? — Nico voltou a perguntar, olhando para o rosto agora relaxado de Percy, sua expressão de êxtase a mostra para quem quisesse ver. 

Agora, tudo estava bem claro, a ordem deveria ter sido uma em específico. Ou quem quer que tivesse controlando Percy tivesse dado essa exata ordem ou Percy era um daqueles pets humanos que morreriam apenas pelo prazer de serem mordidos repetidamente até que não sobrasse nada do humano.

— Percy? — Ele repetiu quando Percy apenas piscou para ele, lentamente, parecendo estar voltando de seu próprio mundinho. 

— Mestre?

— Como você se sente? Dói aqui? — Nico pressionou o local onde ele havia acabado de morder e Percy arfou, curvando a coluna. 

Assim que Percy conseguiu, ele falou:

— Não. Eu--eu gosto.

Nico prestou atenção na expressão de Percy, no coração e no corpo dele, em seu rosto todo corado e pupilas dilatadas, como suas mãos tremiam onde elas se apoiavam nos joelhos de Nico, olhando em seus olhos sem os desviar um só momento. 

Como nada parecia se contradizer, Nico julgou ser a verdade; a primeira verdade desde que haviam entrado naquele quarto. Ele manteve suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Percy, continuou olhando fundo nos olhos verdes dele e se concentrou nas emoções que podia sentir através do sangue que havia acabado de ingerir.

— O que você compreende sobre leis vampíricas? 

— Leis? — Percy inclinou a cabeça, como um cachorrinho confuso e encarou Nico, pela primeira vez, esquecendo a etiqueta. 

Era a coisa mais fofa que ele já havia visto e era o que ele suspeitava.

— Quem te solicitou a me servir?

— A… A Anne falou pra mim preparar o senhor para o banquete de boas-vindas?

— Sim? — Ele pressionou.

— Sua excelência pediu que eu…

— Que você?

— Servisse o senhor em todas as formas.

Foi então que um belo rubor subiu pelo pescoço do servo, um sincero e repentino que começava dentro de suas roupas e subia pelo longo pescoço até chegar nas maçãs do rosto de Percy, fazendo Percy desviar o olhar. Isso sugeria que Percy, no final das contas, sabia, porém, superficialmente o que acontecia. O que significava que Nico estava certo desde o começo; o pai tinha intenções nada inocentes. Ele até podia imaginar o pensamento de Hades, Percy deveria ser visto com um presente, um objeto que Nico usaria enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, irritaria Poseidon no processo.

— Querido, sinto que alguns fatos fogem ao seu conhecimento.

— Senhor? — Percy praticamente guinchou, se movendo inquieto, mas ainda sem sair do lugar. Nico ainda o segurava pela nuca, demonstrando a força que tinha, mesmo que sua aparência frágil pudesse dizer o contrário. 

Nico deslizou seus dedos da nuca de Percy para os cabelos negros do servo, e quando isso pareceu acalmá-lo, Nico continuou em uma cadência lenta e afetuosa.

— Há certos aspectos sobre ser um vampire que não são tão divulgados quanto deveriam.

— Como? — Percy disse, parecendo mais confuso ainda.

— Não se deve ajoelhar perante um vampire, especialmente um que você não tenha vínculos de sangue ou parentesco, menos ainda entre quatro paredes. Você sabe o que isso expressa?

Percy balançou a cabeça, ainda todo corado e desconfortável.

— Total submissão. Subserviência. Fidelidade. Principalmente, a romântica. Seuxal, acima de tudo. Nos tempos antigos, se traduzia como abdicar de seus direitos em prol de seu superior. Você compreende?

Dessa vez, Percy acenou rigorosamente, uma expressão de medo passando pela face bonita. Porém Percy não se afastou, como qualquer pessoa, vampire ou não, faria em sã consciência.

— Não há motivo para apreensão. Essa prática deve ter caído em desuso. No entanto, vampire estimam a tradição e as leis. Nós não gostaríamos que isso acontecesse com senhor, correto?

— Sim, Mestre. — Percy disse, evidentemente aliviado.

— Há algo que eu também gostaria de discutir. Doação e consumação de sangue. É algo perigoso. Você pode se tornar um dependente, ser hipnotizado e obrigado a fazer o que quer que o vampire mande. A cada vez que você recebe sangue de um vampire, mais poder ele tem sobre você. Dar sangue é o menor dos males, a influência é mais sutil. Você tem o conhecimento do porque até o dia de hoje essa prática ainda vigora?

— Não, senhor.

— Controle e obediência completa. Sei que alguém está doando sangue a você. Alguém próximo a Hades, espionando meus passos. Eu gostaria de saber o nome do responsável, se for possível. 

— Eu não tenho certeza, mestre. Eu…

— Confie em mim.

Percy desviou o olhar, intimidado, e o encarou novamente, parecendo decidido.

— Thanatos.

— Entendo. — Nico, enfim, deixou que suas mãos deslizassem para longe de Percy, perdendo o fio de conexão entre eles. 

Ele se recostou no apoio da cadeira e observou como Percy continuou parado, ainda ajoelhado, agora de cabeça abaixada. Tudo o que Nico podia sentir, com o vínculo deles se desfazendo, era medo e irritação, observando a inquietação em Percy se manifestar de forma física.

— Não tema. Se você escolher, não precisará mais… trocar sangue com ele. Ou com qualquer outro vampire.

— Eu não preciso? Nem com o senhor?

— Apenas se for o seu desejo. Nunca deixe ninguém se alimentar se essa não for sua vontade, você tem o direito de se negar. Sempre. Entretanto, só há uma forma de quebrar a influência de um vampire sobre um humano.

— Só uma? — Percy engoliu em seco.

— Apenas uma. Ser influenciado por outro vampire. Ou se tornar um vampire, é claro. Mas não sejamos tão radicais. — Ele acenou. — Do contrário, nem mesmo o tempo poderia quebrar o vínculo, que ficaria adormecido até o momento de ser usado novamente.

— Senhor, eu não poderia… minha mãe…

— Eu entendo, querido. Ela estaria segura. Um lugar para vocês dois.

— Eu não posso-- eu não posso esperar. — Percy se atropelou nas palavras, mas parecendo estar seguro de si mesmo.

— Não preocupe. Eu cuidarei de tudo.

Nico continuou olhando para Percy, fascinado, encantado, excitado. Percy era como um sopro de ar fresco antes da primavera chegar, todo verde e novo, delicioso de sentir, de ver e de experimentar. Ele não deixaria que um ser tão puro fosse infectado pela ganância dos poderosos. Porém, o que mais o surpreendia era a expressão decidida no rosto de Percy, todo mandíbula trancada e coluna ereta, orgulhoso e corajoso, exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele gostaria de ter a seu lado; era uma pena que Percy parecia ser contrário à transformação.

Com isso, Nico se ajeitou na cadeira e relaxou contra ela, fechando os olhos enquanto Percy cortava sua barba com uma tesoura e em seguida aplicava o creme, massageando o produto cheiroso por seu rosto e pescoço. Percy começou pela parte alta das suas maçãs do rosto e foi descendo, passando a lâmina cuidadosamente, até que não sobrasse nenhum pelo. Um tempo depois, Nico sentiu aqueles dedos calosos massageando seu couro cabeludo e algo cheiroso chegando a seu nariz, a massagem vigorosa quase o fazendo gemer. Água foi jogada sobre seus cabelos e uma toalha felpuda veio a seguir, os secando e o penteando lentamente, tudo isso enquanto ele se comunicava com Annabeth e Reyna pelo vínculo de sangue. 

Nico ouviu um arfar e abriu os olhos, deixando que o vínculo voltasse aos recessos de sua mente. No primeiro momento, tudo o que viu foi Percy, parado em frente a ele, ruborizado, e segurando um espelho, mostrando a ele sua reflexão. Nico passou a mão no próprio rosto e sorriu para a imagem que o encarava de volta, um garoto que não poderia ter mais que 19 anos, saudável e de cabelos um pouco mais longos do que seria o comum. 

Ele levantou os olhos e piscou para Percy, que ainda o encarava embasbacado. Nico tinha que ser sincero consigo mesmo, naquele momento, considerou oferecer seu sangue e acabar com os planos do pai naquele instante. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Nico se pegou curioso para ver o que Percy ou Hades faria a seguir. Ele gargalhou, agraciado com o olhar de fome no rosto de Percy, decidindo esperar até que Percy viesse a ele por vontade própria. Mas ele não podia negar, agora sim, se sentia como ele novamente; e voltando a observar seu reflexo, rosto ainda jovem e olhos negros, via como o vermelho neles já sumia, permanecendo apenas uma leve irritação, como se Nico não dormisse há alguns dias. As vezes, ele esquecia o quão jovem seu semblante poderia parecer, pois, para um nascido vampire, o tempo parava de evoluir entre, o que para um humano, seria de 18 até 25 anos. 

Ele se olhou no espelho uma última vez e se levantou, pegando novamente a túnica do chão e vestindo a si mesmo. Se sentindo preparado para encarar o mundo, ele se virou para Percy, estendeu a mão e disse: 

— Vamos, Percy. Há muito a se fazer.

  
***

— Vamos, Percy. Há muito a se fazer.

Se olhando uma última vez no espelho, Nico se levantou, girou em seus calcanhares e sem dar tempo a Percy, pegou a túnica do chão e colocou-a sob os ombros, voltando a virar-se para o espelho, arrumando o traje real para a cerimônia em sua homenagem e sentindo-se preparado para encarar o mundo.

Ele passou a mão sob os cabelos, ajeitando-os, e os jogou para trás dos ombros, e olhou para Percy, que ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar com uma encantadora expressão no rosto moreno, algo que mantia-se no meio-termo entre ligeiramente confuso e muito excitado, fato que não fugia a sua percepção e apenas lhe fazia ter mais vontade de continuar provocando Percy, contemplando o que poderia acontecer. 

É claro que Percy não deveria sofrer julgamentos, esse era o efeito do vínculo entre eles, passageiro e avassalador. Percy, pelas próximas horas, não poderia escapar da atração física entre eles, não suportaria estar há mais de cinco metros sem sentir um incômodo em seu âmago, e desobedecer seria o último pensamento na mente de Percy. 

Ao sentir os feromônios de Percy se misturarem aos seus, Nico respirou fundo, sondando o que o sangue de Percy ainda em seus lábios dizia; eram apenas impressões de sentimentos mais fortes, porém eles mostravam-se mais sinceros do que Nico esperava captar, era medo e ansiedade, atração e beleza, confiança e afeto, também, algo que ele não costumava ver nos dias atuais, não no mundo dos vampire.

Apreciando aquela sensação gostosa na barriga, Nico lançou mais um sorriso a Percy, dessa vez, um cândido, e perguntou:

— O que acha? Eu devo trocar?

Percy apenas balançou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, e enfim, olhou para baixo com o rosto corado. Porém, quando Percy falou, quase sussurrando, Nico não pode evitar a palpitação em suas veias.

— Você... é--é lindo. Perfeito. É-- — Percy parou no meio da frase, pigarreou e encarou-o quando disse: — É apropriado para a ocasião, senhor.

Nico forçou-se a manter a expressão serena no rosto e não transparecer o quanto aquela declaração havia soado lasciva a seus ouvidos. Não eram as palavras em si, era a intenção, era a emoção por trás delas, era como Nico podia senti-las deslizando por sua pele e chegando a seu íntimo.

Ele piscou lentamente e viu Percy se curvar, oferecendo-lhe o braço, cortes. 

Nico andou em direção em direção a Percy, com o olhar atento do servo sobre si, e deixou que seu olhar passasse pelo perfil de Percy, aprovando o que via.

— Creio que isso servirá. — Ele disse, finalmente, aceitando a mão estendida em sua direção, colocando a sua sobre a mão de Percy, delicadamente. — Se me permite, quem te vestiu?

— Annabeth? Ela me disse que era adequado. Eu pensei que fosse um uniforme. Eu posso--

Nico o interrompeu, passando a mão pela malha de linho fino que Percy usava, espalhando seus dedos sobre os músculos bem definidos por cima da roupa. E se fosse pertinente, Nico até diria que eles combinavam; sua túnica negra adornada com fios de ouro complementava perfeitamente a camisa que Percy usava, em um tom mais claro de negro com os mesmo adornos em ouro. 

— É, de fato, muito, muito adequado. Oportuno até, senhor Jackson.

— Mestre? — Percy perguntou, ofegante.

Mas, então, Nico escorregou as mãos pelos ombros e braços de Percy, o segurando suavemente pelas mãos e sorriu para ele, um sorrisinho de canto, misterioso e brincalhão, mas que no fundo era mais sério do que a situação parecia. Nico guiou Percy para fora do quarto e escadas acima até que eles chegaram há um grande salão onde várias pessoas, ou melhor, vampire e convidados deslizavam pelo cômodo, conversando e cumprimentando uns aos outros, todos educados e polidos. 

Nico deu mais um passo, pretendendo enfrentar seu martírio de queixo erguido quando percebeu que Percy soltou-se de sua mão. Ele se virou para trás e viu que Percy estava parado na entrada do salão; o servo curvou-se, já desculpando-se, então, Nico se voltou completamente a Percy, caminhando em direção a ele.

— Mestre. — Percy se curvou novamente, escondendo o rosto de suas vistas.

— Qual o problema? — Ele perguntou, atento. Nico deu um passo em direção a Percy e deixou espaço o suficiente para que não houvesse qualquer tipo de controle de sua parte, tentando confortar o servo aflito. 

Percy manteve os olhos abaixados, continuando parado e tenso, calado e fechado a ele. Nico observou cada mínimo movimento, cada reação e o respirar apressado de Percy, quase prevendo o instante que Percy iria fugir entre seus dedos. Era algo difícil de entender racionalmente, mas em seus sentidos, sabia que Percy entendia o que ele gostaria que fosse feito, exatamente com ele sabia o que Percy desejava no momento. Ele também sabia que Percy desejava agradá-lo, satisfazendo todas a vontades de seu mestre, mesmo que fosse contra tudo o que ele acreditava. É por isso que Nico deu um passo para trás e esperou pacientemente.

— Eu gostaria de pedir licença. — Percy disse e fechou os olhos com força, os cabelos castanhos cobrindo o rosto moreno, os escondendo do olhar atento de Nico. E ainda assim, tudo o que Nico podia sentir era medo e algo que ele não conseguia exatamente definir.

— Percy, querido. O que te aflige, hmm? Me diga. 

Ah, sim, ali estava aquele sentimento que aquecia seu peito e o fazia esquecer do mundo que o rodeava, mas, em contraponto, sentia tanta angústia emanar de Percy, que não pode se conteve. Nico se aproximou devagar e novamente, deixou que seus dedos envolvessem as mãos de Percy. Ele jurava ser tudo o que pretendia oferecer, um aperto na mão e um gesto de compaixão, porém, quando Percy arfou e gemeu baixinho, algo dentro dele se rompeu. Devagar e deliberadamente, dando tempo para que Percy se desvencilhasse dele, Nico deixou que suas mãos navegassem pelos braços de Percy e subissem até que elas chegassem na nuca dele, deslizando-as carinhosamente pela pele morena, e voltando a massagear aquele ponto até elas parassem no pescoço e mandíbula, levantando a cabeça de Percy e o fazendo encara-lo, mostrando a Nico tudo o que ele precisava saber, pois a forma que os olhos de Percy se dilatavam e a forma que ele estremecia… despertava o seu melhor e o seu pior lado ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu-eu… 

— Eu sei, querido. Eu sei. Ele te maltratam, abusaram da sua confiança. Você tem que confiar em mim. Você precisa nos dar essa chance. Eu peço, apenas uma última vez. É de extrema importância. — Nico ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Percy no rosto, lenta e longamente, enrolando os braços em volta dele bem apertado. 

Quando Nico voltou a encarar Percy, o servo tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Assim, Nico o puxou pela mão, sorrindo, enquanto a plateia ao redor parava para observá-los e reverenciá-los. Percy foi, hipnotizado e um pouco vermelho, seguindo seu mestre pelo grande salão, e se dependesse de Nico, logo Percy seria um membro honorário de realeza.

***

— Eu sei, querido. Eu sei. Eles te maltratam, abusaram da sua confiança. Você tem que confiar em mim. Você precisa nos dar essa chance. Eu peço, apenas uma última vez. É de extrema importância. — Nico ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Percy no rosto, lenta e longamente, enrolando os braços em volta dele bem apertado. 

Quando Nico voltou a encarar Percy, o servo tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e ainda o segurava bem apertado pela cintura, momentaneamente perdido em sensações. Nico sabia que _ ele _ estava, e por um segundo, somente um, sentiu o vínculo recém-construído entre eles solidificar-se, ronronando e os cobrindo, tornando aquele momento somente deles. O que era óbvio se tratar de uma mente criativa e de meras expectativas infundadas. Assim, ainda meio flutuando, Nico puxou Percy pela mão, sorrindo, enquanto a plateia ao redor parava para observá-los e reverenciá-los discretamente, cochichando entre si. 

— Senhor, eu ainda não tenho certeza… — Percy disse a seu lado, um passo atrás dele, sempre respeitoso.

— Besteira. Venha cá, querido. — ele disse, segurando firmemente no braço de Percy e o trazendo mais para a frente, bem a seu lado, se inclinando sobre Percy e começando a sussurrar no ouvido dele: — Você vê aquela senhorita de vestido vermelho? Aquela é Madame Afrodite. Ela defende o amor e livre escolha. Foi graças a ela que o casamento arranjado entre os vampire caiu em desuso. Porém, em verdade, ela defende o sexo liberal e poligamia, se é que eu fui claro. 

— Oh. — Percy falou, surpreso, levantando as sobrancelhas, com aquela expressão confusa que Nico estava começando a amar, enquanto ambos observavam a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos negros deslizar pelo salão, sorrindo a todos em volta dela e acenando, principalmente quando ela os notou, lançando um sorrisinho de canto diretamente a eles, logo em seguida, seguindo seu trajeto pelo salão de festas.

— E veja ali, o homem alto e cheio de cicatrizes é o marido de Afrodite, Lord Hefesto, o maior inventor vampire que já existiu. Ao lado dele está Ares, conhecido por ser impiedoso e namorado da dama vos falo.

— Você quer dizer que… 

— Sim. — Nico disse, escondendo a animação e adorando ver a expressão no rosto de Percy, principalmente quando ele esqueceu a etiqueta, sussurrando daquela forma para ele, bem pertinho e baixo, para que ninguém pudesse escutar.

— Você não viu nada. Bem do outro lado do salão, temos Artemis e seu gêmeo, Apolo. Você vê algo diferente neles? — Nico observou atentamente Percy se virar para eles e fazer outra careta confusa, virando a cabeça de lado, como se assim pudesse ver melhor. — O que você vê?

— Eles… não parecem irmãos. 

— E porque seria isso?

— Apolo está com o braço em volta da cintura dela.

— E qual o problema, irmãos não podem se abraçar?

Nico manteve o rosto impassível e esperou até que Percy olhasse para ele, e Nico jurava nunca havia visto uma expressão que dissesse tanto quanto aquela.

— Você está brincando comigo, não está?

— Só um pouquinho. — Nico deu de ombros e puxou Percy mais uma vez, seguindo em frente. — Nós não temos a mesma noção de sexualidade que os humanos. Pouco tempo atrás era comum que irmãos se casassem, isso garantiria que o sangue permanecesse puro e a linhagem de sucessão fosse continuada.

Nico jurava que tinha ouvido Percy arfar, foi por isso que ele olhou para o lado e viu algo que o fez cair na gargalhada novamente; Percy tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de nojo tão grande no rosto que era impagável.

— Você… você não fez isso, certo?

— Eu não tenho irmãos, não de sangue. Thanatos e Minos podem ser considerados meus irmãos porque Hades os transformou, mas eu nunca faria isso com eles. Eu não estou tão desesperado.

— Faria isso com eles? Como? Isso não é possível!

— Não é possível? Você tem certeza? As aparências podem enganar. — Nico sussurrou a ultima frase bem baixinho, no ouvido de Percy, e continuou andando, deixando um estupefato Percy para trás.

— O quê? — Nico ouviu Percy exclamando atrás deles, correndo para alcançá-lo. — Você não pode falar isso e sair andando.

— Eu creio que essa é uma conversa para outra ocasião.

— Sim, senhor. — Percy endireitou a coluna e se pôs novamente atrás dele, andando há um passo de distância e praticamente se escondendo atrás dele. 

_ Bom garoto _ , _ Inteligente, também _. Nico pensou, orgulhoso. 

Percy tinha percebido a mudança em sua fala, até porque ele mesmo tinha se endireitado e levantado a cabeça, encarando com firmeza Hades que se aproximava com sua comissão de seguranças e vampires aduladores. E talvez, o fato de que Percy ainda não ter se reportado a Hades e Thanatos fosse grande indicação de medo e cautela. 

Hades não aceitava qualquer tipo de traição, muito menos de um servo.

— Príncipe Nico. — A voz rouca e imponente do Vampir anunciou, fazendo todos os convidados da festa se voltarem a eles, se curvando em respeito. — É com grande alegria que o recebemos em boa saúde.

Hades curvou a cabeça levemente e levantou a taça que segurava, brindando a ele. 

O ar ficou rarefeito, nada se movia ou respirava, até a suave música de fundo parecia ter sumido diante da presença do Vampir. Ele também conseguia ouvir no silêncio e nos feromônios que o bombardeavam pesadamente, Hades ainda estava bravo com ele, frustrado e um pouco de pavor chegava a ele pelo vínculo que agora se apagava lentamente, muito mais devagar do que ele gostaria, porque, infelizmente, um vínculo forjado através de milênios não poderia ser quebrado do dia para a noite.

Nico deu um passo para a frente e encarou o pai nos olhos, se segurando, para mostrar a fachada de segurança que ele não possuía. Naquele momento, tinha vontade de falar muitas coisas, coisas das quais talvez se arrependesse, mas, ao contrário do que desejava, respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair:

— Vampir, me regozijo em tua presença. Agradeço pela hospitalidade. — Foi a vez de Nico se curvar, uma reverência mais longa e curvada, que pareceu agradar Hades o suficiente, o que se traduziu no ar que ficou mais leve, permitindo que todos voltassem a respirar aliviados.

Hades olhou uma última vez para Nico, o olhando dos pés a cabeça e acenou, indicando que ele o seguisse. Nico fez, ele caminhou atrás do pai, com Percy em seus encalços, seguindo a trajetória que o tapete vermelho fazia até que eles chegaram até os dois tronos que se mantinham no centro do salão. Enquanto Hades deu um passo para o lado, se mantendo ao lado dos tronos, Nico continuou andando e somente parou quando avistou a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, o motivo dele ainda estar naquele reino. 

Ele parou em frente ao trono onde, uma mulher de cabelos cumpridos e pretos, com olhos igualmente negros se sentava, majestosa e serena, ela transmitia tamanha tranquilidade que nem mesmo o ser mais hediondo poderia perturbá-la. 

— Minha rainha. — Nico se ajoelhou e segurou na mão dela, beijando o anel real.

— Meu filho. — Ela disse, segurando a mão de Nico entre as suas, um sorriso resplandecente irradiando de seu lábios. Ela, então, se levantou, fazendo Nico ficar em pé, a recebendo de braços abertos em um dos abraços mais apertados que ele já tinha ganhado. — É tão bom te ver acordado.

— Mãe.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta. Meu bebê. Me deixe te olhar. — E assim, Maria di Angelo, a Rainha Negra, segurou suavemente no rosto de Nico, olhando para ele, satisfeita, massageando seus cabelos afetuosamente. — Meu pequeno príncipe.

— Mãe. — Falou Nico, agora constrangido e um pouco ruborizado. Ele amava a mãe, sentia-se honrado de Maria tê-lo em tão alta estima, lisonjeado, até, sentia não merecer a atenção da rainha, seu foco de luz quando os dias se tornavam negros.

— Agora, me diga. Quem é esse charmoso humano que você traz?

— Oh, Percy? 

Nico se virou para trás e viu que Percy continuava ali, olhando para o chão, e recolhido, como se assim ele pudesse desaparecer diante a sua vistas. Mas ao ouvi-lo, Percy levantou a cabeça e deu um passo para a frente, parando o seu lado sob o olhar atento da rainha.

— Esse é Percy Jackson. — Nico apresentou. — O filho de Poseidon, príncipe herdeiro do Trono Prateado. Meu protegido.

— Príncipe? Que bela surpresa. — Maria colocou a mão sobre o peito, delicada, sorrindo placidamente. — Seja bem-vindo à nosso humilde reino.

— Obrigado pelo acolhimento, Rainha Maria. Eu não poderia pedir por recepção mais calorosa. — Percy colocou a mão sobre o coração, demonstrando sinceridade, e se curvou, respeitoso na medida certa, Maria acenou, altiva.

Sorrindo, Nico colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Percy e sentiu seu peito inchar de satisfação, Percy aprendia rápido e ele não poderia estar mais orgulhoso. Eles tinham um futuro promissor se tudo saísse como ele esperava, porém, ele teria que dar as boas-novas a sua mãe.

— Minha senhora, há algo que eu gostaria de discutir. — Ele se curvou ligeiramente, fazendo Maria desviar a atenção de Percy e a trazendo para si mesmo, vendo pelo o canto de olho Percy suspirar aliviado.

— E o que poderia ser tão importante que não possa esperar até o entardecer?

— Creio que o Vampir não compartilhou com a senhora minha decisão de partir caminhos?

Foi então que Nico lembrou-se não estarem em privacidade, o murmúrios cresceram e chegaram a seus ouvidos, porém, o mais alto de todos foi o da Rainha, que apenas levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio, os calando com apenas um gesto. 

— Perdão, acredito que haja um equívoco. Qual o motivo de tal decisão?

— Um dos meus familiares mais antigos foi assassinado. Assim, confio que não seja seguro que eu, ou minha família, continuemos aqui.

— Mio caro, não se precipite. Um caso infeliz não exprime essa necessidade tão apressada. — Maria juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, esticando as mãos em sua direção e desceu os três degraus que separavam a área do trono do resto do salão, parando em sua frente e segurando em seus ombros, a apreensão emanando dela em ondas.

— Eu creio que seja necessário. Sei que o Vampir poderia ter impedido e ainda assim… — Nico deu de ombros, deixando escapar uma parcela mínima do que ele sentia. Ele poderia amar a mãe com tudo o que ele tinha, porém, cedo ou tarde, podendo demorar milênios ou não, ele encontraria o verdadeiro culpado pela morte de Will.

— O Vampir? Não seja inocente. Ele não pod--

— Maria. — Hades enfim se pronunciou. 

Ele andou os poucos passos até a esposa e segurou nas mãos dela, encarando Maria e Maria encarou Hades de volta, franzindo o cenho. Eles ficaram assim durante algum tempo, tempo esse que Nico sabia ser em comunicação pelo vínculo deles, isto é, até que ambas as expressões de Maria e de Hades se suavizaram, se virando sincronizadamente, ambos lançando um olhar cheio de afeto e compaixão a Nico.

E ele não gostava nada disso.

— Nós sentimos muito, Nico. — Hades disse, pesaroso.

— Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. — Maria completou com um expressão gêmea.

— Qual o sentido disso? — Nico disse, os encarando de frente, como poucas pessoas tinham a coragem.

— Sei que é difícil no momento, porém, no futuro, você entenderá. E quando você entender, estaremos de braços abertos para recebê-lo.

Com isso, sentindo vontade de destruir tudo em sua frente, Nico se curvou rapidamente e deu as coisas a seus pais, vendo as pessoas abrirem caminho para ele e desviarem os olhos. Nico só parou quando ele estava longe das vistas curiosas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler e não esqueçam de deixar um comentário.  
Até mais.


	4. De verdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Um pouco atrasada, mas um capítulo grandão. Espero que todos gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Sei que é difícil no momento, porém, no futuro, você entenderá. E quando você entender, estaremos de braços abertos para recebê-lo. — Foram as últimas palavras que Nico ouviu Maria dizer antes dele sentir o sangue subir à cabeça.

Controlando a vontade de destruir tudo em sua frente, Nico se curvou perante seus pais e se virou, vendo as pessoas abrirem caminho para ele e desviarem os olhos, e somente parou quando estava bem longe das vistas curiosas e não podia mais escutar os sons da vozes agitadas. 

Ele tinha que pensar. Sim, a primeira coisa óbvia era que Hades e Maria escondiam algo dele, algo de extrema importância se fosse tão sério ao ponto dele ainda não ter conhecimento do ocorrido. Normalmente, Nico não se importaria, pois cedo ou tarde, ele seria notificado, mas desta vez… desta vez, algo tinha mudado, algo que não podia explicar; era algo no ar, algo no modo que as pessoas o estavam tratando, não era indiferença ou crueldade, em verdade, era algo que poderia ser exatamente o oposto disso. 

O que poderia ser tão horrível que faria um reino inteiro esconder a verdade dele? O que, sinceramente, poderia ter acont--

— Mestre? — Uma voz, firme e decidida, porém submissa, disse atrás dele, o tirando de seus pensamentos em um estalo. Era Percy que vinha andando em sua direção, parando a uma distância aceitável, perto o suficiente para que pudessem conversar sem que ninguém os ouvisse e longe o bastante para permitir seu espaço pessoal. 

Ele não pode evitar, Nico sorriu, um sorriso fácil se formando em seu rosto, o fazendo se esquecer momentaneamente sua iria. Ele andou até Percy, tocando no rosto preocupado do servo e fez um carinho ali, sentindo a pele quente se avermelhar mais ainda sob seus cuidados, tentando transmitir por aquele simples toque que tudo estava bem, mesmo que tudo não estivesse.

— O senhor saiu tão rápido do salão… eu quis ter certeza que--que o senhor estava bem.

— Nico, por favor, me chame de Nico.

— Nico. — Percy repetiu, testando o nome, como o som soava, praticamente saboreando as letras. — Você está bem? Precisa de qualquer coisa?

Nico sentia vontade de sorrir novamente. E sim, ele precisava de uma coisa, embora suspeitasse que não era sobre o que Percy se referia. Percy era tão jovem e tinha tanta vitalidade que Nico quase se atrevia a tomar o que ele tanto queria. Quase, porque, em primeiro lugar, nunca tiraria o que não era dado voluntariamente, e, em segundo, Poseidon não iria gostar nada disso. Hades e Zeus poderiam ser corajosos e usar dessa forma o futuro herdeiro do Trono Prateado, já Nico, gostaria de manter boas relações com Poseidon e se possível com Percy, pela maior quantidade de tempo possível.

— Há algo que você pode fazer por mim. — Nico esperou que Percy acenasse, aproveitando aqueles últimos momentos a sós e falou: — Eu preciso que você vá para casa e decida o que fazer. Thanatos ainda tem domínio sobre você. Arrume suas coisa e faça os preparativos necessários, se for seu desejo, alguém te visitará está noite ao entardecer. 

— Nico, eu pensei… é muito cedo. Eu preciso--preciso--

— Eu entendo, querido. Entendo sinceramente. Porém, é necessário que sejam feitos ajustes. Precisamos nos mover.

— Ajustes? Nos mover para onde? Senhor?

— Não posso explicar no momento. Venha até mim quando estiver preparado. 

Nico deixou que suas mãos deslizassem para longe do rosto de Percy, já sentindo a falta do calor de Percy, quando experimentou uma palpitação estranha no peito, algo que o mantinha preso no mesmo lugar, imóvel. Ele olhou para frente e lá estava Percy, com a cabeça abaixada e encolhido nele mesmo, parecendo derrotado e triste. 

Ele olhou ao redor e se aproximou novamente em passos apressados, tocando no braço de Percy, fazendo Percy encará-lo, surpreso.

— Você tem que confiar em mim, eu não posso tomar essa decisão por você. Você tem que decidir por si próprio como você quer viver sua vida. 

Nico continuou olhando por mais alguns segundos para os profundos olhos verdes de Percy, desejando sinceramente poder dizer mais ou fazer mais, que ele pudesse sequestrar Percy e que ambos pudessem fugir, deixando as preocupações para trás. Entretanto, Nico tinha um compromisso com seu povo e Percy, com aqueles que amava. 

Ele olhou mais uma vez para Percy, e decidindo ser estúpido por uma vez, ficou na pontinha dos pés e encostou seus lábios com o de Percy, somente por alguns segundos, somente o suficiente para lhe dar esperanças de que o que fazia era certo.

— Você tem que decidir, Percy. — Ele disse mais uma vez, e deixou suas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo. Ele se virou, deu as costas a Percy e andou até desaparecer, sem olhar para trás. 

***

Percy observou Mestre Nico se afastar pelos corredores escuros do castelo até o vampire sumir na penumbra e levou as mãos aos lábios, ainda os sentindo quentes e formigarem, se arrepiando dos pés a cabeça só pelo simples beijo compartilhado. Percy não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, o porque de Mestre Nico estar tão preocupado com a influência de Thanatos sobre ele ou porque era tão importante que ele tomasse uma decisão. Ele até gostava, na verdade, tinha algo de muito… de muito interessante nesses vampiros; ele nunca seria um deles, não por vontade própria, mas não podia negar que deixar que eles tomarem seu sangue era… era o mais puro êxtase engarrafado. 

Com seus pensamentos tão embaralhados que ele nem sabia se aqueles eram seus ou implantados lá pelos vampiros em sua mente, Percy se escorou na parede com dificuldade e levou a mão a suas têmporas, as massageando, tentando alcançar o latejamento que havia começado no momento em que havia conhecido Nico. É verdade essa dor tinha se clareado quando Nico havia tomado seu sangue, mas agora que ele estava longe… sua cabeça voltava a ficar nublada, tão pesada que achava que se não se sentasse iria cair. De um lado, era a voz de Thanatos dizendo que ele deveria obedecer, do outro, a voz de Nico repetindo ‘Você tem que decidir’, de novo e de novo até que tudo o que ele tivesse vontade de fazer fosse meter a cabeça na parede até que nada mais restasse. Foi quando a porta em que ele e Nico tinham passado se moveu novamente, fazendo sua enxaqueca piorar, a sensação de milhares de martelos passando por seu crânio, logo seguida da fala irritada de Hades:

— Achem-nos imediatamente. Vão.

— Sim, senhor. — A voz de Thanatos então veio a ele.

Isso foi o suficiente para Percy se mover, e mesmo cambaleando, se manteve apoiado na parede, andando em direção ao quarto que dividia com a mãe. Sim, ela ia ter a solução, Sally sempre sabia o que fazer, sempre, porque era o que ela fazia, sempre sabendo o que falar e co-- 

Percy deu urro de susto e tentou lutar, mas quando ele menos viu estava sendo arrastado por um corredor, úmido e escuro em que ele nunca tinha estado, que de tão escuro nem as paredes eram possível ser vistas. 

— Percy, shhh, está tudo bem. É a mamãe, shhh, você tem que fazer silêncio.

— Mãe? — Ele sussurrou na escuridão, movendo o rosto em direção a voz dela, ainda sentindo o homem o segurar por trás, agora começando a soltar-lo devagar. — Onde nós estamos?

— Se acalme, segure aqui. Frank nos ajudou a escapar. — Assim, Sally entregou em suas mãos duas bolsas, uma que parecia contêm roupa e outra com objetos mais sólidos. — Vá com ele, você vai ficar bem. Eu cuido disso.

— O que? De jeito nenhum. Você vem comigo.

— Não, o acordo do príncipe é pra você, eu não--

— Não seja boba, eu não vou a lugar algum sem você.

— Percy, querido, não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

Percy suspirou e segurou na mão da mãe, a apertando forte contra seu peito, sentindo sua cabeça doer mais a cada instante. 

— Nico disse que nós dois temos um lugar com ele. Nós dois, mãe. Nós dois.

— Isso não pode ser. Um vampiro nunca faria esse tipo de acordo conosco. O que fez, Percy? O que você teve que fazer para um príncipe vampiro te oferecer tal acordo?

— Nada, eu juro. Ele já sabia, eu não fiz nada.

— Mestre Nico queria informação. — O vampiro ainda segurando em seu braço disse, calmamente. — O ex-consorte do príncipe foi assassinado, ele busca apoio político e ajuda para encontrar o culpado.

— Oh. — Percy disse, entendendo tudo, aliviado.

— Como você sabe disso? — Sally disse a seu lado.

— Mestre Nico me instruiu a contar se fosse necessário. 

— Oh. — Percy disse, novamente, por algum motivo se sentindo… vazio e decepcionado.

— Por favor, venham comigo. Mestre Nico preparou uma casa segura para vocês.

Percy procurou a mão da mãe no escuro e a apertou novamente, a beijando em seguida, se despedindo.

— Eu não posso ir. Não dessa vez. Você vai com Frank e se esconda, prometo mandar notícias assim que puder.

Percy pegou as duas mochilas, colocou no ombro e se preparou para levantar, mesmo completamente zonzo, quando a mão leve da mãe o impediu de continuar, o segurando pelo braço:

— Querido, o que você está fazendo? Se Hades te encontrar temo--

— Não, você não entende! — Percy sussurrou entre os dentes. — Eu preciso… eu preciso… Nico, ele… Thanatos ainda está dentro da minha cabeça, eu preciso tira-lo, eu preciso… só Nico pode… só Nico!

— Querido, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca deveria, nunca deveria…

— A decisão foi minha e ela ainda é. Me deixe fazer isso, só dessa vez, mãe, só dessa vez.

Percy se soltou das mãos da mãe e se apoiou na parede, a seguindo em linha reta até que ele encontrou um feixe de luz, piscando até se acostumar com a claridade e se escondendo atrás de uma armadura de metal. Ele olhou para os dois lados e quando viu que ninguém vinha, continuou seu arrastar lento pelo piso de pedra até encontrar o quarto de Nico que estava protegido por cinco guardas.

— Droga! — Percy xingou baixinho, deixando que sua cabeça caísse para trás sobre a pedra úmida. Se ele pelo menos pudesse avisar Nico, se tivesse um jeito…

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e soltou o ar, se sentindo melhor a cada nova inspiração, e a cada uma delas, sua mente clareava um pouco mais, mais um pouco e mais um pouco até que todas as vozes dentro dele se aquietaram, sobrando apenas ele e… e uma sensação gostosa que aquecia seu peito e o fazia esquecer do resto do mundo.

—  _ Percy?  _ — Ele escutou baixinho, como se ouvisse através da água, longe e perto ao mesmo tempo. —  _ Entre. _

Entrar? Onde?

_ — Abra os olhos, querido. —  _ Ele fez. 

Ali, parado em frente a porta aberta, estava Nico. O príncipe oferecia a mão a ele e os guardas se curvavam, olhando para baixo, respeitosos.

— Venha, se esse for seu desejo.

Com a garganta seca, Percy acenou e deu os poucos passos até parar em frente a Nico, a aceitando o mão morena entre as dele.

***

— Eu estive te esperando. — Nico disse assim que ambos entraram no quarto e a porta foi fechada atrás deles, como se eles não tivessem se visto a menos de meia hora atrás. Ele deveria ter dito alguma coisa porque Nico apenas sorriu e o guiou pela mão até que ambos se sentassem na cama, no centro do quarto bem decorado.

— Querido, já se passaram três horas desde nosso último encontro. Pensei que algo sério tivesse acontecido. Mas então senti sua presença, você parecia inquieto, em choque. — Nico se virou para ele na cama e colocou a mão sobre sua testa, conferindo sua temperatura. — Como você se sente?

No momento? Maravilhoso. Como se o sol tivesse saído depois de meses de inverno, como se ele pudesse dormir naquele mesmo instante, como se ele fosse invencível e invulnerável. Tudo isso com tanto que Nico continuasse o tocando.

— Mio bello. Porque você não se deita? Conversaremos mais tarde.

Percy não pode resistir a ordem de seu mestre, a última coisa que ele sentiu foi sua cabeça acertando os travesseiros e dedos deslizando por seus cabelos.

***

— Hmm? O que? — Percy acordou em um pulo e olhou ao redor, ansioso. Ele não lembrava muito do dia anterior. Tinha uma festa, Nico sussurrando no ouvido dele e depois… ele fugindo por algum motivo que não conseguia entender… sua mãe! Ele precisava encontrá-la, precisava ir ag--

— Percy.

Ele seguiu a voz que o chamava e relaxou imediatamente, era Nico, que se sentava na cama e tocava em seu ombro, o forçando, suavemente, a se deitar na cama. Por um momento, Percy se esqueceu porque estava tão aflito, ou porque era tão urgente que ele encontrasse a mãe; tinha algo de muito calmante em Nico, algo que Percy nunca havia encontrado antes. Ele não sabia se era a aparência serena do vampire ou se era outra coisa, tudo o que sabia é que olharia para Nico pelo resto da vida se lhe fosse permitido, principalmente quando Nico aparecia assim na frente dele, de peito desnudo, calça de malha negra e os longos cabelos negros jogados para trás em suaves ondas macias. Ele queria tocar, queria saber se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam.

— Do que você se lembra? — Nico perguntou, ainda tocando em seu ombro, pele na pele, olhando intensamente em seus olhos. 

Percy sentiu uma leve vertigem e, de repente, uma porta oculta se abriu em sua mente, mostrando todos os acontecimentos da noite passada e dos últimos meses. Tinha muita coisa ali que não se lembrava, como se encontrar com Hades repetidamente, Thanatos tomando seu sangue, apenas algumas gotas de tempos em tempos, porém com mais frequência que ele se recordava, um encontro com Maria muito antes da festa, seu olhar bondoso e expressão guardada, e… e deuses!? Ele tinha feito aquilo mesmo, por vontade própria? Tinha deixado aqueles vampiros o tocarem daquela forma? O pior foi perceber que se Hades não tivesse interrompido ele já não estaria no mundo dos vivos. Então, talvez… espera aí, Hades não deveria ser o cara mal? Ele não entendia nada.

— Entendo. — Ele ouviu Nico falando e sentiu seu rosto esquentando, não acreditava que… se Nico tivesse visto tudo o que ele tinha visto… Percy engoliu em seco e enfim teve coragem de levantar a cabeça e encarar Nico, seu mais novo mestre e dessa vez, seria por vontade própria.

— Mestre?

— Nico. — O vampire repetiu, quase o repreendendo. Nico o considerou por um momento e acenou, parecendo se decidir. — Você entende o que vai acontecer deste momento em diante?

Percy acenou.

— Você tem consciência das suas obrigações?

— O que isso seria, exatamente? — Perguntou, olhando para suas mãos, desconfortável. 

Se Nico fosse como os outros vampiros… era melhor não pensar.

— Querido. — Percy sentiu Nico se aproximando e segurando em seu queixo, levantando sua cabeça e o encarando nos olhos. E ele? Ele arfou, sentindo choques subirem por sua pele e coluna, era como se Percy não conseguisse se controlar quando Nico estava por perto.

— Quero esclarecer alguns pontos. Enquanto eu adoraria usar nosso limitado tempo com atividades recreacionais, creio não termos oportunidade para tal. Eu preciso que você mantenha sua mente aberta a mim a todo momento. Se eu te chamar, você responderá. Se eu falar corra, você correrá. Eu não exijo obediência, embora o vínculo de sangue vá se encarregar disso. Você sempre pode resistir, é claro. É sua escolha.

— Porque eu iria? — Percy perguntou, se sentindo leve e bem, embalado pela voz de Nico, naquela cadência baixa e íntima. Ele observou Nico sorrir para ele, aquele mesmo sorriso que parecia trazer uma piada interna que não tinha sido contada a ele, e que ele não se importava de saber se fizesse Nico continuar a olhar para ele daquela forma. 

E quando Nico falou “Exatamente”, Percy arfou, entendendo. 

— Você está me manipulando? 

— Não. — Nico balançou a cabeça, a mão que ainda estava em seu rosto, se movendo para seu pescoço, o fazendo querer gemer. — Não de propósito. É algo natural para nós vampire. É mais como, hm… pensamento positivo. Se desejamos algo com vontade o suficiente, isso se transfere para nossos feromônios, se dispersando assim em todas direções. A biologia é o único artifício sincero.

— É por isso que eu esqueci?

— Sim. — Nico acenou e apareceu se inclinar para mais perto ainda.

— E agora, o que acontece?

Nico lambeu os lábios e Percy por um momento pensou que outra coisa fosse acontecer, mas Nico pigarreou e voltou a olhar para seus olhos, a expressão amigável de sempre retornando.

— Agora nós compartilhamos sangue.

— Compartilhar? Isso não vai me transformar?

— Não, é preciso mais do que sangue para que a transformação seja completa.

— Completa? — Percy perguntou fracamente, hesitante.

— Sim. É preciso que o humano morra após a troca de sangue. Entretanto, o vampire deve ser aquele que tomará o último suspiro de vida do humano para que o processo aconteça corretamente.

— Isso é necessário? Thanatos não me deu o sangue dele.

— Essa é a vantagem que temos sobre os humanos. Se tomamos o sangue deles, nós temos controle sobre eles.

— Oh. — Percy arfou, surpreso, percebendo o peso do que Nico não estava dizendo. — Você faria isso por mim? Porquê?

— Você precisa beber meu sangue. Do contrário, não posso garantir sua segurança. 

— Como? 

— Outros vampire vão sentir o meu cheiro em você e te deixar em paz, pois você fará parte da minha família. Porém, se você não tomar meu sangue, não poderei fazer nada. 

— Só isso, tomar seu sangue e eles vão me aceitar? 

— Sim, eu tomo o seu e você toma o meu e esperamos. 

— Porque? 

— Você morreria sem isso, é necessário esperar que vínculo se normalize.

— Então, você beber meu sangue tudo bem, e eu beber o seu, você tem que beber o meu?

— É o que o vínculo de sangue pede, é o que somos. É claro que há casos onde o humano rejeita a mordida. É quando o humano não tem qualquer parentesco vampírico, nem mesmo em sua árvore genealógica. Você não teria nascido se sua mãe não tivesse qualquer traço vampírico no sangue. 

— Então quer dizer… 

— Sim, ela poderia se tornar vampire se fosse o desejo dela. 

— Foi por isso?... 

— Provavelmente. Nem sempre os humanos querem ser vampire. 

— Algo mais que eu deva saber?

Foi aí que aquele sorrisinho no rosto de Nico voltou, trazendo borboletas a seu estômago.

— Você será tratado como realeza e eu espero que você se comporte como tal.

Percy fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e acenou:

— Eu estou pronto.

Ele endireitou a coluna, inclinou o pescoço e esperou, mas quando nada aconteceu, abriu os olhos e encarou Nico.

— Talvez você não esteja pronto. Você entende que não estou te obrigando, certo?

Nico tinha uma expressão tão transtornada que Percy teve que se mexer, ele imitou Nico e levou a própria mão ao rosto de seu mestre, tentando transmitir tudo o que ele não saberia dizer com palavras.

— Oh. — Foi a vez de Nico arfar. — Se você tem certeza.

— Eu tenho.

— Se você tem, você primeiro.

— O que? Eu…

— Sim, você. Se você realmente quer isso, me morda. Você não vai me machucar.

— Nico, você não espera que eu…

Nico, então, se ajoelhou na cama e engatinhou até estar perto demais, colocou uma perna por cima de seu colo e a outra do outro lado, se acomodando em cima dele e se sentando bem no… no centro de seu colo.

— Ahm… eu--eu não acho que isso seja necessário, senhor.

— Não? — Nico se inclina para a frente, enrolando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e deixando que todo o peso daquele corpo firme caia sobre ele, o prendendo em um abraço apertado. — Pensei que pudesse ser um incentivo.

— Não, é melhor se eu… — Percy respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar, e segurou em dos pulsos de Nico, os levando a boca. Mas Nico apenas sorriu para ele e puxou o braço de volta, se inclinou para mais perto e ofereceu o pescoço.

— Não, no pescoço. Esse tipo de vínculo deve ser feito assim. 

— Nico, por favor, eu não me sinto--

— Confortável? — Nico se remexeu em seu colo, se esfregando todo nele e Percy gemeu, segurando com mais força do que pretendia na cintura de Nico.

— Não faça isso. — Ele rebateu, irritado, por algum motivo que nem ele entendia. Mas tudo o que Nico fez foi sorrir e abaixar a cabeça, relaxando contra ele.

— Eu só queria que você relaxasse. — Nico disse, jogando a cabeça para trás novamente. 

Percy podia ver que Nico também estava sendo afetado por esse joguinho deles, ele tinha o rosto levemente rosado, membro excitado que se esfregava suavemente contra sua barriga, mas ele tinha parado de tentar pressioná-lo, ele apenas estava ali, olhando por entre os cílios longos e respiração levemente acelerada, expectante.

— Eu preciso que você tome a decisão, Percy. É importante.

Nico segurou na cabeça de Percy, o guiando para seu pescoço e Percy arfou baixinho. Ele não podia, ele não podia, ele não era um deles e nunca seria, nunca, mas ele podia ouvir Nico em sua cabeça, o guiando suave, docemente, sussurrando as palavras que ele sempre fez questão de não ouvir. 

— Não. — Ele repetiu. 

Não, ele não se transformaria em um monstro. Mas ele não estava se afastando, como fez em milhares de vezes com outros vampiros que ofereceram o mesmo. Não, ele ainda estava ali, nos braços de Nico, sentindo os lábios de Nico contra seu ouvido, o beijando suavemente na pele sensível, continuando a sussurrar tão docemente que ele se sentia desarmado para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ouvir e segurar firme naquela cintura delgada. 

— Vamos, Percy. Apenas dessa vez, eu não vou pedir novamente. Eu nunca iria contra sua vontade. — Nico deslizou a mão por sua coluna, subindo devagar e segurou em pescoço, voltando a encará-lo. — Eu sei que você não gosta, mas está na sua natureza, enterrado no meio desses genes mutados, você só tem que morder. A escolha é sua, sempre será. Eu quero ser capaz de te proteger, de dar o que você precisa. 

Nico juntou seus lábios e suspirou contra eles, falando em seguida: — Você está feliz com o que tem no momento? Você poderia ter muito mais. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é aceitar quem você é e o quão grande você pode ser.

Nico, então, relaxou em seus braços, inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, pela primeira vez sem tentar influenciar o resultado. 

Qual era a alternativa que ele tinha? Esperar que Hades o encontrasse e tivesse misericórdia de sua desobediência? Não, ele não tinha outra opção, ele não podia ir ou podia ficar assim. Sim, Percy enfim se deixou considerar o que seria do futuro, em algum momento sabia que teria que encarar o que ele era e o que ele poderia ser, e sabia que ficar perto de Nico só apressaria esse processo, mas mesmo assim, Percy se pegou relaxando, segurando em Nico como se soubesse que aquele era seu lugar e observou Nico por longos minutos, hipnotizado, e encostou os lábios naquela pele morena e macia. Ele lambeu o lugar, beijando a pele e começou a chupar, não como se fosse mordê-lo e sim como um amante faria, suaves mordiscadas e sucções, aumentando a intensidade conforme Percy ficava mais confiante. 

E Nico? Dessa vez, Nico se deixou se embalar pelo ritmo do coração de Percy e sentir o êxtase quando finalmente os dentes humanos e planos se fincaram em sua pele, até que finalmente, o primeiro gole foi puxado para fora dele, se sentindo como se estivesse flutuando para fora do próprio corpo, o vínculo entre eles se fortificando a cada gole.

***

Ansioso e desajeitado, Percy chupou com vontade. Ele segurou melhor na nuca de Nico e juntou seus corpos, até que nenhum espaço restasse, selando os lábios em volta da mordida e chupando novamente, sentindo seu corpo estremecer e algo dentro dele despertar, sem controle e tão agressivo que sua mente ficou em branco, completamente vazia, apenas focada em ouvir os gemidos de Nico, em sentir o gosto de Nico e tocar em Nico. 

Ah, Nico, Nico, Nico! Ele não poderia deixar de gravar na memória cada segundo, cada suspiro e cada arfar, ah! E quando o primeiro gemido verdadeiro escapou daqueles lábios que o deixavam louco? Percy ronronou, apertou os braços ao redor de Nico, bem no exato momento em que a ferida se fechava, e o mordeu novamente, indo mais fundo, fincando seus dentes humanos até onde eles podiam alcançar. E ele podia ver, claro como o dia, dentro da mente de Nico, geralmente esse seria o momento onde Nico pararia seu mais novo descendente, mas Percy não era seu descendente, ele seria mais do que isso, ele era para Nico, mais do que Percy pensava que pudesse ser. 

“O que é isso?” Ele pensou, enquanto continuava a sugar, sentindo Nico se remexer em seu colo, gemendo longamente, tão agarrado contra ele que se fosse em um momento diferente estaria doendo, mas não agora, não enquanto isso acontecia, não enquanto Nico o deixava ter um pequeno gosto do que era ser um vampire, de como era ser livre e sentir que as regras da física e gravidade não se aplicavam a ele. De qualquer forma, foi o que Nico disse a ele, sem precisar dizer uma palavra ou formar qualquer pensamento, suas mentes se tornando uma só apenas por aqueles breves segundos.

Percy, então, contra sua vontade, tirou os lábios do pescoço de Nico e lentamente, olhou para ele, seu mestre, seu igual, seu senhor, que tinha as pupilas totalmente dilatadas e olhos cobertos pelo vermelho em sua sede de sangue, uma expressão neutra no rosto, como se ele próprio estivesse hipnotizado. Ele fica naquela posição, sem nem piscar, e observa Nico segurar em seu rosto, inclinando sua a cabeça para cima e, então, o morder, devagar e cuidadoso, fincando as presas superficialmente, apenas o suficiente para tirar o sangue necessário para que o vínculo seja satisfeito, e tudo isso enquanto Percy geme baixinho, amolecendo nos braços de Nico. 

Ele... ele não poderia explicar; era como voltar para casa depois de décadas longe, como tomar o primeiro fôlego depois de se afogar, era o ar e era a vida, era atender a vontade de seu mestre e era a obediência, a benevolência e um juramento por toda a vida. Mas esse não era o fim, não, ele se mantém parado, suspendido pelas mãos de Nico e nem mesmo quando Nico para de tomar seu sangue, Percy se move; é assim que ele quer passar o resto de seus dias, sob os lábios de Nico e sob seu toque protetor, e mesmo que soubesse agora estar preso naquele mundo de imortalidade e sangue, Percy se submete às vontades de seu mestre, sentindo de volta a dedicação e a mesma submissão concedida, contente apenas por escutar o forte bater do coração de Nico, sem se afastar, nunca mais. 

Mas eles, por fim, acabam por separar lábios de peles. Mas não mãos, elas continuam e deslizam e se fincam, e olhares se encontram, sem precisar de palavras, intermináveis. Percy observa, vendo cada expressão no rosto agora relaxado e em êxtase de seu mestre, como um livro aberto que só ele poderia ler. 

“Esse seria o momento da separação, em que o descendente volta para seus entes queridos.” Nico sussurrou em sua mente e Percy se preparou, não se sentindo pronto.

“Isso é normal? Esse… apego?” 

“Não.” Nico sussurrou de volta, continuando onde estava, abraçado a ele, o beijando no rosto longamente e encostando a cabeça em seus largos ombros. “Eu posso ser o responsável por isso.” 

“Eu posso estar contribuindo. Eu não sabia. Eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por mim.”

“Acho bom. Espero, sinceramente, que você não venha a se arrepender.” 

“Como eu poderia?” Percy segura no rosto de Nico com as duas mãos e eles se encaram, longamente, como se já estivessem com saudade. “Isso nunca vai acontecer.” 

É então que Percy percebe o que está acontecendo. Ele olha para Nico como se nunca tivesse o visto antes, surpreso, e percebe que essa era a verdade; o Nico que ele via não era o Nico que o resto do mundo conhecia. Não, esse era o verdadeiro Nico, não era o governador, e muito menos o líder benevolente, não, esse era o Nico que vivia e respirava quando ninguém estava olhando, aquele que não precisa preencher expectativas ou estar certo a todo tempo, esse era o Nico que Percy nunca esperava que fosse ser sortudo o suficiente para conhecer. 

Nico sorri de volta para ele, com aquele mesmo sorriso, brincalhão e um pouco zombador, e ele entende, Percy finalmente entende o que aquele simples gesto significava. Não era porque Nico estivesse feliz ou muito menos se divertindo, aquele sorriso era para Percy, era para acalmá-lo e confortá-lo, e só agora, só agora ele entendia o que isso significava, só agora ele entendia o quão solitário o Príncipe do Trono Negro realmente era. 

— Não chore. — Nico disse em voz alta, com o mesmo sorriso bonito, mesmo que aquilo o fizesse querer chorar ainda mais.

— Eu prometo, meu príncipe. Eu prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sempre, espero por vocês e muito obrigada por ler.


	5. Alguém que te faz sorrir

— Nico? — Ele ouviu duas batidas na porta e abriu os olhos, se sentindo feliz e contente como há muito não se sentia. Sorriu e se virou para o lado, vendo um bilhete onde Percy tinha estado há menos de quatro horas, que dizia:

> _ Preciso cuidar de algumas coisas. _ _   
_ _ Volto logo.  _
> 
> _ Percy. _

Nico balançou a cabeça e voltou a se deitar de barriga para cima, encarando o teto. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Percy, os lábios que o tinham beijado com tanta paixão e o exato momento em que a conexão entre eles tinha se formado, se perdendo nas horas que havia passado ao lado de seu mais novo familiar, apenas observando Percy, mergulhado naqueles olhos verdes até que Percy caísse em um sono profundo e ambos se acalmassem, acalentado suas mentes inquietas o suficiente para que o vínculo entre eles se estabilizasse e se fincasse no fundo de suas consciências.

A verdade era que depois de tantos séculos tornava-se cada vez mais difícil se importar com qualquer coisa, até com ele mesmo, e às vezes, com Will também, que no passado costumava despertá-lo com um sorriso amigável e um toque afável. Porém, se alguém lhe perguntasse, Nico negaria, é claro; era só por isso que ele havia se esforçado para continuar ciente e consciente de seus atos, somente por Will. Porém, no fim, o motivo de tê-lo mantido por tanto tempo era o mesmo motivo de ter levado a morte de Will.

O que Nico deveria ter feito? Ter sido mais forte e buscado justiça? Deveria ter persistido até que o culpado fosse encontrado? Nada disso importava, não para ele. Vingança não traria Will de volta, não traria seu melhor amigo de volta, seu confidente, sua luz.. Assim, Nico tinha perdido a vontade de viver e adormecido pelos próximos vinte anos, e se dependesse dele, dormiria por mais vinte. Então, sim, não podia evitar de se sentir dessa forma, despreocupado, porque mesmo agora, sentindo as emoções de Percy palpitarem em suas veias, era insignificante se ele próprio sobreviveria e em parte porque sabia com quem e exatamente onde Percy estava, sentindo pelo vínculo de sangue tudo o que precisava saber. 

Mas, então, um aperto e um latejar se enterraram no lado direito de seu peito, o fazendo pular da cama, o acordando de seu transe. 

Sim, era ele, sentia nas emoções sempre intensas de Percy, naquela essência vivida e luminosa, emanar ira e ansiedade e medo, como se Percy estivesse bem a sua frente, frenético e preocupado e irritado, o sentindo tão entranhado em seu ser que Nico poderia acreditar que aqueles eram seus sentimentos, suas preocupações e que aquele afeto, aquele amor que sentia transbordar, fossem seus. 

Nico inspirou e se concentrou, se sentindo meio zonzo, desacostumado com tantas reações e a ações. Esticou sua consciência e tocou sob a de Percy, suavemente. 

“Ah”, ele exclamou, um sorriso voltou a seu rosto, o confortando. Ele ouvia a voz de Percy em sua cabeça, há milhares de metros de distância em uma casa segurava que ele mesmo havia escolhido a mão, e ouvia a outra pessoa que o respondia, devendo ser a mãe que Percy tanto queria proteger. Frank também estava lá, tentando acalmá-los, junto com Hazel que permanecia ligada a Frank pela conexão de sangue, suspeitando que o único motivo deles ainda não terem destruído o lugar era a essência calmante de Hazel. 

“Percy.” Ele sussurrou, se concentrando apenas em Percy, na ligação recém-formada entre eles, mas que era a mais forte que já havia experimentado.

“Mestre”, ele escutou de volta, na voz levemente arfada e instável. “O que--”

“Por favor, se acalme. Tudo vai ser explicado. Sí? Mio bello.” 

“Mestre, eu não posso. Isso é--”

“Shhh… silêncio. Nos encontraremos logo mais. Nesse tempo se concentre em se acomodar.”

“Mestre!”

“Você está me desobedecendo?” 

Foi quando veio o silêncio, como se Percy estivesse tentando quebrar a conexão, como se Percy estivesse tentando esconder algo. Nico manteve o vínculo aberto e se forçou para dentro de Percy, sendo bombardeado com uma emoção… ou melhor, com uma sensação que dessa vez aqueceu outra parte dele. 

“Que garoto arteiro você é. Se você deseja, nós pod--”

“Nico! É sua culpa, ninguém mandou você--”

“Eu?” Nico deixou um sorrisinho escapar, sentindo como resposta um arfar e um arrepio que não pertencia a ele.

“Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer e não vai funcionar.”

“Não? Eu acho que já funcionou.”

Mais um momento de silêncio se seguiu, mas dessa vez, a atmosfera tinha um tom totalmente diferente. Ele saboreou todo o constrangimento flutuando entre eles e afrouxou seu agarre nas emoções de Percy, deslizando entre os pensamentos de Percy como um amante faria.

“Eu… ” Percy arfou, parecendo tentar se conter. “Eu vou te esperar.”

“Bom garoto. Não vou demorar.”

Assim, Nico fechou a conexão entre eles, mantendo Frank e Hazel com eles. 

“Continue com eles.” ordenou. Os dois acenaram e, imediatamente, o vínculo se fechou, o trazendo para o mundo físico.

Era curioso como cada vínculo que havia criado através dos anos era diferente. É verdade que não costumava focar-se nesse tipo de detalhe, pois seus descendentes sempre estiveram lá, com suas presenças confortantes e discretas, cada um tendo seu nível de transparência e relevância, organizados em uma hierarquia de importância. Porém, Percy se mostrava ser uma exceção; ele estava na frente de todos, bem a seu lado, em vez de estar atrás dele, como tantos outros, cheio de afeto e abrasador, algo entre carinhoso e sexual, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes. O que era bem interessante se Nico levasse em consideração o fato de Percy nem mesmo ser um vampire, embora ele soubesse que fosse provado cientificamente que para se formar um vínculo de sangue com qualquer indivíduo não necessitava, precisamente, que ambos os indivíduos fossem da mesma espécie. O importante era descobrir se havia semelhança nos genes e se havia compatibilidade sanguínea, o que se mostrava ser mais verdadeiro do que Nico esperava.

— Nico? — A voz veio novamente e Nico empurrou Percy junto com suas emoções e vivacidade para o fundo de sua mente, se concentrando em quem batia na porta. 

Annabeth.

Ele andou em direção a porta e abriu-a, a recebendo com um abraço. Ela retribuiu, é claro, até se lembrar que mostrar afeto estava acima dela. Nico viu Annabeth revirar os olhos e entrar para dentro do quarto, colocando em cima da mesinha de cabeceira um calhamaço de papéis tão gordo que ele demoraria horas para ler.

— Ainda feliz em me ver? — Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Sempre. — E realmente era, ele não podia pedir por alguém mais eficiente e sincero que ela.

O ignorando, ela continuou:

— Está feito, Percy e Sally estão seguros na cidade dos humanos.

— Sally?

— Sally Jackson, a mãe do Percy.

— Oh. Entendo. — Nico lembrava-se que antes de adormecer Sally Jackson costumava ser a namorada de Poseidon, ele sabia disso porque Poseidon em pessoa havia lhe dito que pretendia se casar com Sally, porém o que aconteceu depois era um mistério para ele, e deveria ser para Annabeth também, senão, ela já estaria lhe contando.

— Nico.

— Hm. — Ele respondeu, saindo de seus pensamentos.

— Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? — Annabeth tinha uma expressão preocupada e algo que ele raramente via, medo. — Todo aquele dinheiro… é muita liberdade para alguém tão jovem. Você não sabe quem Percy Jackson é, ele pode ser apenas mais um--

Então, a expressão de Annabeth se suavizou, ficando vazia, ao mesmo tempo em que ela parava de falar.

— Mais um  _ o quê _ ? — Nico deu um passo para a frente e tocou no ombro desnudo de Annabeth, abrindo o vínculo entre eles. O que quer que Annabeth tivesse pensando, era um completo branco para ele. Nico sabia que a resposta estava bem em sua cara, mas não importava o que ele fizesse, não conseguia entender a resposta. Era como se todos soubessem, menos ele.

— Nada, não é importante. — Annabeth balançou a cabeça e no momento seguinte, continuou a falar como se nem tivesse parado. — Já temos algumas ofertas para a habitação. Alguns pontos mais o norte da europa, na ásia também e--

— Annabeth, você está bem? Você falava algo sobre Percy?…

— Eu? O que sobre ele?

Nico franziu o rosto e observou Annabeth. Ela, sinceramente, parecia não saber sobre o que ele falava.

— Ah. — Ela disse, enfim. — Eles já se acomodaram, mas não querem aceitar o dinheiro. Frank ainda está com eles. Mando seguranças para vigia-los? 

— Vigia-los?

— Sim. — Ela revirou os olhos, olhando desconfiada para ele. — Ele não é mandante do Hades?

— Não. Ele nunca foi. 

— O quê? Eu falei com ele essa manhã, o cheiro do Hades estava nele.  _ Nele todo _ . — Annabeth frisou a última parte e levantou a sobrancelha, querendo implicar algo, e Nico sentiu aquela sensação amarga no fundo do estômago, sensação essa que ele não sentia a milênios.

Entre os dentes, Nico disse: 

— Você. Notou. Algo. Diferente?

— Não, tirando o cheiro do Hades… era difícil reparar em qualquer outra coisa, se é que você me entende.

— Annabeth!

Annabeth levantou as mãos, em gesto de paz, e deu um passo para trás.

— Eu só estou dizendo. Porque mesmo você está protegendo ele?

— Sinto algo diferente, como eu senti em você. — Annabeth voltou a cruzar os braços, mas corou, sua pele branquinha destacando mais ainda o rubor.

— Não era assim,  _ desse jeito _ .

— Nem tudo é sobre sexo, é sobre o que faz alguém lutar por algo. Você lutava pelo direito das mulheres, Percy luta por quem ele ama. 

Annabeth abriu a boca, como se fosse falar algo, mas em seguida, sua expressão ficou vazia novamente e ela acenou, balançando a cabeça, e saiu do quarto, deixando Nico sozinho seus pensamentos.

***

— Mestre Nico, alcançamos nosso destino. — Bateram em sua janela e depois de certa deliberação, Nico fechou a agenda em seu celular e acenou. Em seguida, seu chofer abriu a porta, o convidando a sair. Nico aceitou, ele se pôs a deslizar para fora do carro, fechou os botões de seu termo e andou alguns passos, esperando até que o guardas-costas abrisse o grande portão de ferro para ele. 

E com ambos, o chofer e o guarda-costas, em seu encalço, Nico olhou em volta e certificou-se da qualidade do imóvel, analisando a entrada. A casa tinha um portão de altas grades e um jardim extenso, onde plantas de vários tipos e árvores altas cobriam a frente dela, deixando espaço apenas para um caminho de pedras no meio, o lugar perfeito para quem preferia privacidade e calma. Ele andou pela pequena estrada de pedras ônix e enfim chegou a casa, que era pintada em tons pastéis e tinha dois andares, completa com piscina, quadra de esportes e ofurô; a parte de dentro era composta por quatro suítes, biblioteca, despensa, escritório, cozinha espaçosa e alguns cômodos vazios para o caso de necessidades adicionais. 

Se colocando em frente a porta de entrada, Nico esticou a mão para tocar a campainha, mas antes que ele pudesse, ali estava Percy; seus cabelos molhados e espetados para todos os lados, expressão toda retorcida e mãos ansiosas que foram diretamente a seu rosto, deslizando por seus ombros e se firmando ao redor de sua cintura. Percy enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e inspirou, ronronando, todo contente. Nico mal teve tempo de reagir, quase perdendo o momento em que Percy o envolveu mais apertado ainda, encostou os lábios contra seu pescoço e o mordeu, forte e fundo, o fazendo arfar e abraçar Percy de volta, sorrindo feito um lunático, enquanto uma explosão de sentimentos foi de encontro a seus sentidos feito a heroína mais potente.

— Eu te senti, Nico. Eu te senti! Eu não sei explicar, eu--eu sabia que você estava aqui. — Percy sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda abraçado a ele, o segurando forte.

— Isso é bom. Você está aprendendo a se controlar. 

Percy, então, se afastou ligeiramente e o encarou, confuso, lhe dando oportunidade de ver o cenário mais bonito que ele poderia ver. Percy tinha as pupilas dilatadas, sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca e uma expressão tão intensa e séria, que Nico sentia que seria engolido se continuasse sobre sua mira.

Ah, Percy tinha tanto a aprender. 

Ele iria se divertir em ensinar cada uma delas. 

E, depois de ponderar por alguns momentos, Nico disse, segurando no rosto de Percy, tentando focar a atenção de Percy no que ele dizia:

— Você vai experimentar mudanças. Força intensa, visão melhorada, comunicação mental. Não há nada a se temer, são aspectos herdados através do sangue.

— Quando você diz força intensa, quanto seria isso exatamente?

— Difícil mensurar. Depende da compatibilidade entre ancestral e descendente. O que você acha, bello?

E, novamente, Nico mal teve tempo de reagir. Ele escutou um rugido baixinho e quando viu, curvava a coluna com um gemido preso na garganta, sentindo Percy segurar em sua nuca, o puxando pelos cabelos. 

Percy inclinou sua cabeça para cima, aproximou novamente seus corpos e, voltando a prendê-lo naqueles braços musculosos, encostou seus lábios juntos, sem se conter, como se Nico tivesse o ar que ele precisava para respirar. E Nico? Ah, ele apenas suspirou, sentindo Percy em volta dele e dentro de sua cabeça, o beijando tão gostoso, com aquelas mordidinhas em seus lábios, que ele nem percebeu quando estava sendo encostado contra a parede, uma perna colocada entre as suas. 

“Percy?”, ele arfou pelo vínculo, apoiando os braços nos ombros largos de Percy. De alguma forma, suas pernas foram parar ao redor da cintura de Percy e de outra, ainda mais incrível, seu terno estava aberto e Percy descia as mãos por seu abdômen e chegava na braguilha de seu zíper.

“É sua culpa, é tudo sua culpa. Sua, só sua… você...”

Nico se contorceu todo, sentindo um choque de prazer atingi-lo por completo e se agarrou contra Percy mais forte ainda. “Oh”, ele gemeu, e com as mãos tremendo, tocou no rosto de Percy, o vendo esfregar o rosto contra seus dedos feito um gatinho manhoso, parando momentaneamente com o avanço para dentro de suas calças.

“Isso mesmo. Olhe para mim.” Percy fez, e quando ele fez, Nico viu que Percy tinha as pupilas dilatadas e expressão vaga, arfando e tremendo. Ele virou a cabeça de Percy para um lado e depois para o outro, acariciando os cabelos negros e observando quando Percy relaxou contra ele, voltando a encaixar os lábios contra os seus, agora calmos e afetuosos, o beijando lenta e cuidadosamente, como se Percy quisesse o conhecer através daquele gesto amoroso. 

“Percy.”, sussurrou novamente e fechou os olhos, se concentrando, deixando que Percy tomasse o que fosse necessário, tudo o que o vínculo de sangue pedisse e expandiu sua consciência, indo em busca daquele fio de lucidez que deveria estar em algum lugar dentro de Percy. 

Nico se forçou mais a dentro da mente de Percy e se sentiu estremecer de prazer, nunca tinha visto alguém reagir ao vínculo como Percy reagia. É verdade que a libido crescia no início do vínculo e que o descendente tinha a necessidade de ficar perto de seu ancestral, porém ele nunca tinha experimentado nada nesse nível antes. Toda aquela força e agilidade e habilidade que Percy mostrava já possuir lhe dizia o suficiente, ele teria que prestar mais atenção ao desenvolvimento de Percy. 

Era sinceramente notável.

“Nico?” Sim, finalmente. Eles ainda mantiveram suas bocas juntas, mas a luxúria parecia se aquietar, se dissolvendo feito palavras ao vento, sendo esquecidas lentamente.

“Como você se sente?”

Então, veio o pânico e ansiedade, Percy se afastando dele como se estivesse sendo queimado.

“Oh, meus deuses! O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz…?” Percy repetiu eternamente em um loop e limpou a boca, como se tentasse se livrar das provas de um crime, até que Nico teve pena e tocou no ombro de Percy, fazendo Percy olhar para ele.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, você não entende. Eu-- eu queria-- Percy se interrompeu e deu um passo para trás, se abraçando, com uma expressão assombrada no rosto.

— Está tudo bem, querido. Eu sei, é sua parte vampire falando. — Porque, na realidade, não era culpa de Percy. 

Nico entendia tão perfeitamente que não havia como se enganar, sabia sobre cada pensamento e cada vontade que o vínculo trouxe a tona. Sabia que Percy queria o forçar contra a parede e o tomar ali mesmo, que Percy queria o manter escondido do resto do mundo, só para fazer suas próprias vontades e sabia do desejo de Percy de tomar seu sangue até que Nico não tivesse mais nada a oferecer. O mais interessante era que essas vontade escondidas não vinham do vínculo, nem de seu sangue dentro de Percy, e sim, das vontades reais e sinceras de Percy. E se fosse em outra situação, Nico estaria a bordo dessa ideia, ele incentivaria e daria de bom grado todo o controle da situação, porém, essa não era uma situação comum e esse não era um vampire comum. Não, esse era Percy Jackson, aquele que pensava que tudo isso era desumano, pavoroso e tudo de ruim em um pacote só, aquele que nunca quis nada daquilo.

E foi com olhos tristes que Nico observou Percy se afastando ainda mais dele, o encarando de frente:

— Eu não quero seu dinheiro, a sua casa ou a sua proteção. 

***

— Eu não quero seu dinheiro, a sua casa ou a sua proteção. 

Percy andou para trás até encostar na parede e continuou caminhando de costas, observando Nico e o olhando desconfiado. Percy sabia que isso ia acontecer, ele tinha certeza, e ainda assim, decidiu confiar em Nico pensando que pudesse ser diferente. 

Abaixando a cabeça e tentando manter sua mente focada, Percy deu as costas a Nico e andou pelo corredor até chegar à sala de estar onde sua mãe e Frank Zang esperavam. 

Ele entrou na sala e foi só olhar para eles para saber que os dois tinham escutado tudo. Percy manteve sua cabeça abaixada, se sentou no sofá e nem mesmo quando sentiu Nico se sentar a seu lado se moveu. Ele… ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, sabia que era em parte consequência do vínculo, mas até antes de Nico dirigir qualquer palavra a ele, Percy já sentia essa atração que não conseguia explicar, essa vontade de estar perto e olhar para Nico para sempre, desejando dominar Nico e obedecer ao mesmo tempo. 

Nada fazia sentido.

Ele, então, pegou o contrato de compra e venda, junto com as chaves da casa e colocou em frente a Nico, ainda sem olha-lo.

— O que isso significa? — Ele ouviu a voz calma de Nico e tudo o que ele queria fazer era… não, ele se negava. Ao invés, decidiu dizer:

— Não podemos aceitar essa generosa oferta,  _ Mestre.  _ — Percy frisou a última palavra e olhou para frente, suas mãos tremiam e o lado direito de seu rosto ardia, o olhar de Nico em cima dele o esquentando como nada seria capaz. — Eu não posso ser comprado.

— Bello, olhe para mim. 

Percy fincou os dedos nas pernas, tentando ficar imóvel, e fechou os olhos com força, deixando um gemido de dor escapar quando não conseguiu mais desobedecer a ordem direta. 

Sem ter forças, ele se virou para Nico e olhou para seu mestre, seu coração dando um pulo dolorido dentro do peito; mesmo que Nico levasse uma expressão agradável e quase sorridente, aqueles eram os olhos mais tristes que ele já havia visto. Entretanto, nada disso importava, não quando Nico esticava a mão e tocava assim em seu ombro, o trazendo para perto tão gentilmente, tentando passar conforto. E Percy? Percy se sentia preso, tão aprisionado naquele olhar negro e tristonho que, de alguma forma, era o bastante para fazê-lo esquecer de todo o resto. 

— Sinto muito, eu pretendia apenas ajudar. — Nico disse, sincero e sério, massageando seu ombro e sussurrando em seu ouvido. — Nem todos nós somos ruins.

— O que você ganha com isso?

— O seu favor. Você tem tanto a oferecer… e isso, esses desejos percorrendo suas veias, são passageiros. Eu preciso que você entenda isso. Como humano, haverá poucas mudanças fixas, já se você tivesse se tornado vampire seria um caso diferente.

— Oh. — Percy disse, toda a raiva e frustração desaparecendo à medida que Nico descia as mãos por seus braços, num toque quase invisível, para cima e para baixo. — Então… então porquê--

— Vínculos de sangue podem reagir de formas inesperadas. Você é forte e talentoso, era de se esperar.

— E sobre… — Percy apontou para a própria cabeça.

— Eu não farei  _ isso  _ novamente. E se a comunicação mental te incomoda tanto assim… eu entendo.

“Porém, se for necessário, você pode se comunicar comigo dessa forma. Eu sempre estarei aberto a você.” E então, Nico se afastou e se sentou em a uma distância considerável dele, o observando, e pela primeira vez desde que havia conhecido de Nico, Percy se sentiu sozinho, verdadeiramente sozinho. Não havia mais aquela sensação esquisita em sua mente, pensamentos além dos seus e muito menos aquela emoção que aquecia seu peito. 

Percy queria de volta o que Nico tinha tirado dele.

Ele segurou na mão de Nico que estava sobre seu ombro e disse numa voz engasgada:

— Eu… me desculpa. Eu não quero isso, eu não quero. É tudo tão novo, eu… eu não sei. Eu--não me deixe.

— Oh. — Foi a vez de Nico arfar. 

Percy se jogou nos braços de Nico e o abraçou com força, se sentindo imediatamente seguro, dizendo:

— Mas eu não posso aceitar a casa.

— Percy. — Nico suspirou, cansado, contra seu pescoço, massageando sua nuca. — Você me dá dor de cabeça. 

— Eu?

— Sim, você. A partir do momento que você aceitou minha mordida, sua segurança e bem-estar são de minha responsabilidade, e sendo assim, espero obediência.

— Isso é muito, muito dinheiro mesmo.

— Qualquer necessidade que você tenha será meu prazer sanar. 

Percy cruzou as pernas e se sentiu arrepiar, aquelas palavras ditas ao pé de seu ouvido não estavam ajudando em nada. Ele… ele queria-- isto é, ele teria continuado essa linha de pensamento se não tivesse escutado um barulho de vinha do outro lado da sala. 

Ele virou a cabeça e lá estava sua mãe com o rosto vermelho, tentando não olhar para eles.

— Não quero atrapalhar. Mas, Percy, querido, porque você não me contou que seu contato era o príncipe do trono negro?

***

— Não quero atrapalhar. Mas, Percy, querido, porque você não me contou que seu contato era o príncipe do trono negro?

Nico se recostou contra o sofá e trouxe Percy junto, achando a situação divertida. Ele não se importava com o que Sally pensava ou se ela era contra, embora a ocasião tivesse um toque irônico. Percy e Sally haviam fugido dos vampire por tanto tempo, só para depois se verem na circunstância de que tanto fugiam. Entretanto, Nico sabia que a aprovação de Sally era importante para Sally e por isso, só por isso, colocou um sorriso nos lábios, vendo Percy se aconchegar a ele e encarar a mãe, praticamente escondendo o rosto contra seu queixo, todo tímido e feliz e encabulado, com um resquício de confusão e medo que ainda permeava o vínculo entre eles.

Nico, sentindo Percy se apertar mais contra ele e seu corpo chacoalhar, uma gargalhada borbulhando dentro de peito de Percy, se apressou em responder:

— Eu posso explicar, senhorita Jackson. Eu recrutei Percy, senti que Percy estaria em melhores mãos.

Sally Jackson colocou a mão no coração e depois cobriu a boca, parecendo perturbada e levemente chocada. 

— Melhores mãos? Percy nunca…

— Creio que Hades tenha se aproveitado da situação.

— Hades? — A expressão de Sally enegreceu e ela se levantou, passando a mão no pescoço, angustiada. — Como Hades pôde? Como? Ele não vai gostar de saber, não, não vai.

Sally, então, se virou para eles e caminhou até estar perto de Percy, se ajoelhando perto do filho.

— Meu doce, meu Percy. Se eu soubesse, nunca teríamos colocado os pés nesse reino. Eu vou cuidar de tudo, não se preocupe. Eu só preciso--

— Não é necessário, minha dama. Percy foi bem tratado, nos orgulhamos de ser reconhecidos como um reino tolerante. Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo sobre o que Percy passou sob os cuidados de Zeus. 

Nico se curvou levemente, respeitoso, entendendo tudo. Entretanto, Nico apenas entendeu o mistério porque Sally estava perto o bastante para ele sentir o cheiro de Poseidon a cobrindo dos pés a cabeça, o que significava que eles deveriam ter se encontrado há poucos dias e tido algum tipo de contato físico intenso. 

Sally, dessa vez, arfou, seu rosto se retorcendo em uma careta de dor.

— Percy, não, diga que isso é mentira… diga que…

Percy deu de ombros e tocou na mão de Sally, sorrindo tristemente: — Eu precisei. E quando eu me neguei… — Percy deu de ombros novamente. — Zeus me expulsou. Hades e Nico são diferentes, eles me trataram bem e me deram o que eu precisei.

— É isso? Eles te deram o que você precisava? — Sally perguntou novamente, prestando atenção na resposta de Percy.

— Sim. — Percy acenou. — Hades e Nico pediram em troca informações.

— Que tipo de informações, querido?

— Hades queria saber porque eu estava ali e não no reino prateado. Eu contei. Disse todos os segredos de Zeus que eu reuni. Hades ficou muito contente. — Percy deu um sorriso contente e olhou animado para Sally. — Nico quer saber sobre quem matou Will Solace, um de seus descendentes mais antigos.

_ Bom garoto. _ Nico não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso. Ele não havia dito muito a Percy, mas mesmo assim, Percy soube o jeito certo de conseguir a informação. Ele sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa ao escolher Percy.

Sally sorriu suavemente e se levantou, se sentando em frente a eles no sofá.

— Fico contente de ouvir isso. — E se dirigindo a Nico, ela disse: — Terei que informar Poseidon. As coisas não podem continuar assim. Você está disposto a tornar as coisas oficiais?

— Oficiais? Poseidon? Mãe, o que est--

— A senhora tem ciência que Percy ainda é humano? Entretanto, me sinto honrado pela chance. — Ele se curvou novamente perante a Sally.

— Oh. — Sally disse, colocando a mão sobre o coração. — Sei que outro vampire no lugar do senhor teria transformado ou matado Percy. Ele sabe demais e se envolveu com quem não deveria. Sou grata.

— Ma-ê! — Percy exclamou, irritado. — Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Sally mantém comunicação com Poseidon, íntima e física. — Disse, tentando acalmar Percy.

— Nico está certo. A decisão de nos afastar foi minha. Eu queria você tivesse uma vida humana, sem preocupações, exatamente como uma criança deveria ter. Agora, vejo que foi em vão.

— Você--Você não tinha o direito. Ele é meu pai, eu pensei… pensei que…

— Você não entende. A vida de um vampire é cheia de solidão e aparências. É tão triste e fria, e o jeito dos vampiros… Poseidon queria que você fosse criado como um vampire. Por um tempo considerei o que seria a vida dessa forma, o descaso com a vida e a eternidade que os torna gelados como um bloco de pedras. Eu queria que você desse valor ao que mais nos é precioso.

— E Nico? Nico não é assim.

— Sim, Mestre Nico sempre foi uma exceção, jovem comprado aos governantes vampire. — Sally abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos no colo, ansiosa, suplicante: — Não fique bravo com Poseidon, eu sou a única culpada. Eu tomei todas as decisões que nos levaram até aqui. Então, se tem alguém que você odiar, é a mim.

— Eu nunca poderia. — Percy diz, ainda abraçado a Nico. — Eu preciso de um tempo.

Sally acena e Percy se levanta com Nico logo atrás, saindo da casa em seguida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler^^


	6. Eu não sei lidar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Meio atrasada, mas com um capítulo que eu achei muito interessante de escrever. E com Smutt de verdade! Espero que eu não esteja muito enferrujada e que vocês gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Obrigada, sra. Jackson. — Annabeth aceitou o pedaço de papel com o telefone pessoal de Poseidon e se curvou respeitosamente, surpresa. 

Ela nem acreditava que tinha sido tão fácil. Annabeth só precisou dar uma palavrinha com os seguranças do lado de fora da casa, andar até a porta de entrada e falar com Sally. Ela até pensou em usar de artifícios nada morais, mas no fim decidiu ser sincera, e com admiração, Sally foi sincera de volta, suspeitando que fosse tudo por causa de Nico, ou ainda melhor, da proteção que Nico estava dando a Percy. 

Geralmente, ela não ousaria desobedecer seu mestre, seu amigo mais antigo, mas já que Nico se negava a pedir ajuda fora do reino, cabia a ela se virar como conseguisse. Situações desesperadas, pedem medidas mais desesperadas ainda. 

E foi assim que Annabeth foi pega, despreparada e meio maravilhada, quando Sally a abraçou forte e olhou para ela, sorrindo docente:

— É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, vocês nos salvaram. Eu não esperava bondade de quem eu sempre rejeitei. — Sally segurou nas mãos de Annabeth e disse abertamente. — Entretanto, se você me permite, como você soube da minha ligação com Poseidon?

— Não há segredos no nosso clã.

— Você quer dizer, no reino de Hades?

— Não, no nosso clã, no clã do Mestre Niccolas.

— Vocês tem um clã? Como eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso?

— São assuntos internos, proibidos àqueles que não fazem parte do reino. — Annabeth deu de ombros e Sally a convidou a se sentar. — Oficialmente, somos um grande reino, regidos por um único líder, mas todos sabem que não funciona bem assim. Na realidade, o reino é dividido em três partes iguais, os descentes de Hades e Maria são governados juntos, já a outra parte, que compõe um terço de toda a população, pertence ao Mestre Niccolas.

— Oh. — Sally disse, se inclinando para a frente, interessada. — Eu não sabia que Mestre Nico era tão influente.

— Ele costumava ser tratado como um Vampir antes de adormecer, todos acatavam suas ordens e seguiam seus ensinamentos, sempre justos. Entretanto, com seu despertar, mudanças parecem estar acontecendo.

— Eu não entendo. Que tipo de mudanças?

— Eu própria não entendo bem. O vínculo de sangue está mais forte do que nunca e vampire que não faziam parte do nosso clã parecem estar dispostos a seguir Mestre Niccolas.

— Entendo. É por isso que você precisa da minha ajuda?

Annabeth acenou.

— Estamos procurando terras não populadas por vampire.

— Essa pode ser uma boa oportunidade. — Sally murmurou.

— Me desculpe? — Annabeth disse, confusa.

— Nada. Nada importante. — Sally segurou na mão de Annabeth e sorriu novamente a ela. — Diga que foi minha recomendação. Você será bem atendida.

— Eu agradeço em nome de Mestre Niccolas.

Annabeth, então, se levantou, curvando-se mais uma vez perante a Sally e se virou, andando em direção ao carro que a esperava no lado de fora da casa.

***

Annabeth entrou no carro, acenou para Frank e Luke que a acompanhavam, e discou o número que Sally tinha lhe dado, torcendo para que não fosse um número falso. Esperou a linha fazer conexão e os toques de chamada se iniciaram. 

Um toque, dois toques e então o terceiro, quando o quarto chegou, alguém do outro lado falou:

— Quem fala? — A voz de homem perguntou, ríspida e ansiosa, soando poderosa até do outro lado da linha. 

— Onde está Sally? Perseu está bem? Eu prometo, se algo aconteceu com el-- — Poseidon voltou a bradar e finalmente Annabeth saiu do transe.

— Vampir Poseidon, perdoe minha indelicadeza. Ligo em nome de Mestre Niccolas de Ângelo. 

— Nico? Ele acordou? O que ele fez com a minha família?!

— No momento, Mestre Niccolas oferece proteção a Percy e Sally Jackson.

— Oh. — Annabeth ouviu Poseidon deixar escapar em forma de um suspiro aliviado.

— Me desculpe, senhor. Eu não devo ter me expressado devidamente. Me chamo Annabeth Chase, ligo a mando de Mestre Niccolas. Percy e Sally Jackson estão sendo bem zelados, porém, o motivo dessa ligação se diz respeito a outro assunto. 

— Que outro assunto eu teria a tratar com você, senhorita Chase? Se Nico não teve o bom senso de me saudar… esses jovens não tem mais nenhuma educação mesmo…

— Vampir, Sally Jackson me recomendou ao senhor. É um assunto de extrema urgência.

— Sally recomendou? — Poseidon disse com uma voz sonhadora e suspirante. — O que poderia ser tão urgente?

— Mestre Niccolas solicita amparo.

— Amparo? Esse não é o Nico que eu conheci. A senhorita está mentindo, senhorita Chase?

— De forma alguma. Mestre Niccolas não tem conhecimento deste telefonema, porém, o que digo é a verdade. Procuramos um território para firmar um novo reino. Gostaríamos de nos estabelecer em algum lugar da Europa ou Ásia. Seria de grande ajuda se o senhor estivesse disposto a nos auxiliar.

— Um Reino, é? Curioso. Muito curioso. Porque depois de tanto tempo? Seja sincera. Eu vou saber se você mentir.

— Mestre Niccolas tem a impressão de que já não é seguro permanecer junto a Hades. 

— Isso se trata de Will Solace?

— Sim, em parte. Desacordos também podem ser a causa.

— Eu não tenho certeza, o que obterei desse acordo?

Annabeth parou por um momento e analisou se valia a pena contar segredos que não pertenciam a ela, entretanto, ela se lembrou do que Sally havia dito, sabendo que a melhor escolha estava com Poseidon, assim, Nico teria proteção se Hades decidisse impedi-los. 

— Percy está sob a proteção pessoal de Mestre Niccolas. Para onde Mestre Niccolas vai, Percy vai. Digamos que Mestre Niccolas precise viajar para o reino prateado, essa seria uma viagem longa, certo? Mestre Niccolas teria que levar uma comissão, não? E se Percy e Sally fossem junto? Mestre Niccolas poderia aceitar estabelecer o reino na Europa. Ninguém iria estranhar se uma reunião de negócios se estendesse por alguns meses. Afinal, são muitos detalhes a serem discutidos. 

— Você, deveras, tem bons argumentos, minha jovem. Nós poderíamos usar alguém como você. 

— Obrigada, senhor. Posso passar a mensagem ao Mestre Niccolas?

— Sim, minha jovem. Esperarei ansioso vossa visita.

Assim, Annabeth desligou o telefone e sorriu, vitoriosa. Agora só faltava convencer Nico de que essa era uma boa ideia. 

— Nós chegamos. — Frank disse a seu lado, abrindo a porta e a esperando do lado de fora, a tirando de seus pensamentos. Annabeth desgrudou os olhos do celular e o guardou no bolso, saindo logo em seguida.

— Frank. — Ela disse, o chamando.

— O que você precisar.

— Como você sabe que eu preciso de alguma coisa.

— Sua cara me diz tudo. — E, como raramente ela via, Frank sorriu pequeno, porém sincero. 

— Preciso falar com Nico.

— Menos isso, é claro. Mestre está… — Frank pigarreou e desviou os olhos. — … ocupado.

***

— Nico… — Percy murmurou baixinho e urgente, tremendo todo em suas mãos, contra seus lábios e dentes, enquanto agarrava em seus cabelos.

— Hmmm. — Ele ronronou, mantendo as pernas de Percy contra seus ombros, segurando em sua cintura musculosa. 

Nico levantou a cabeça, e respirando fundo com suas presas expostas, voltou a encostar a boca contra as pernas de Percy, subindo e subindo, até chegar às coxas e virilha de Percy, voltando a mordê-lo aí, um lugar particularmente erógeno. Ele deixou que suas presas se afundassem um pouco mais e observou atento quando Percy guinchou, jogando a cabeça para trás bem no momento que algo molhado atingia seu rosto, um jato atrás do outro até que Percy ficar estatelado contra a cama, olhando para o teto sem piscar e quase sem respirar. 

Nico lambeu a ferida até ela se fechar e seguiu com a língua o rastro molhado até envolver a cabecinha vermelha entre os lábios, pegando as últimas gotas e chupando até que nada restasse.

Ele se forçou afastar os lábios da pele de Percy, e se ajoelhando na cama, segurou o rosto de Percy entre suas mãos:

— Doe? — Ele perguntou. Percy negou com a cabeça e piscou lentamente, olhando para ele, todo corado e relaxado. Era maravilhoso como alguém tão forte e tão alto quanto Percy poderia aparentar ser tão frágil. 

Ele se equilibrou na cama e se abaixou, até estar perto e suficiente para beijar os lábios de Percy suavemente, apenas uma bitoquinha que fez um sorriso beato aparecer no rosto de Percy.

— É isso o que você chama de se alimentar rápido? Que tal um buffet? Ou banquete? Onde estão minhas calças?

— Porquê? Você pretende ir a algum lugar? Sente dor de cabeça? Vertigem? Fome? Sede? — Nico colocou a mão na testa de Percy e Percy fechou os olhos com uma expressão contente no rosto, como se ele estivesse exatamente no lugar que deveria estar.

— Nico… — Percy reclamou, dengoso. — Minhas calças.

— Se você insiste.

Nico saiu da cama e procurou pelo quarto, até encontrar as benditas calças debaixo da cama. Agora, como elas chegaram até lá era um mistério. Ele colocou as roupas em cima da cama, mas antes de deixar Percy vesti-las, ofereceu um copo de água e uma maçã.

— Eu não estou com fome.

— Eu sei, meu sangue dará toda a nutrição que você precisar. Entretanto, é sensato comer comida para ter certeza que não haja uma dependência química.

— Hm. — Percy disse depois de tomar a água e dar uma mordida na maça. — Feliz?

— Muito. Porém, terei que pedir que você se vista.

— Porque tanta pressa?

— Annabeth vai bater na porta em 59 segundos.

E exatamente, assim que Percy terminou de abotoar a calça, dois toques foram escutados pelo quarto.

— Entre. — Nico anunciou.

A porta se abriu de uma vez, mostrando uma Annabeth nem tão feliz.

***

Annabeth mal esperou que Nico terminasse de falar, ela já foi entrando e fechou a porta atrás dela, não passando despercebido o modo que Percy puxava o zíper da calça para cima sem encará-la. Sim, talvez ela estivesse apressando as coisas, mas já havia esperado tempo suficiente por eles. 

Suspirando, Annabeth se sentou no sofá que ficava contra a parede, estrategicamente se mantendo longe da cama onde Mestre Nico e seu consorte acabavam de usar, e os encarou de frente, sem entender o que realmente acontecia entre eles. Nico havia passado tanto tempo sozinho, até se recusando a ter mais do que um relacionamento amigável até com Will e de repente ele era todo amores com Percy Jackson, um garoto que não sabia a metade sobre onde ele estava se metendo ou o que realmente significava ser leal a um vampire. 

Sabe, às vezes, era muito difícil ser tão próxima daquele que você deveria obedecer sem objeções, muito difícil mesmo. Na opinião dela, Annabeth tinha a forte convicção de que Nico deveria guardar melhor seus sentimentos e seus brinquedos, e se fosse possível, manter a conexão do vínculo fechada pela maior quantidade de tempo possível, assim, ela não teria que ver… que ver aquilo, mesmo que o fato estivesse estampado no rosto deles, sem ela sequer precisar imaginar. Não que Nico tentasse esconder, é claro, Mestre Nico sempre foi um livro aberto e fazia questão que todos soubessem disso.

— Annabeth? — Nico finalmente falou quando ela não disse nada e Annabeth ficou tentada em permanecer calada e sair daqui o mais rápido possível. 

Ela balançou a cabeça e se fechou para Nico, tentando arrancar as memórias que já passavam para ela, nítidas e a cores. Annabeth se arrepiou de desgosto e coçou os olhos para ver se as imagens saiam de suas retinas, tentando apagar tudo o que tinha visto. Era como assitir o pai dela transando. 

— Sim, é claro. Tenho boas notícias.

— Estou ouvindo. — Nico disse e se ajeitou na cama. Ele colocou um travesseiro sob o colo e lambeu o sangue que tinha escorrido pelo canto da boca. 

Pelo menos, ela esperava que fosse sangue.

— É sobre as terras na europa.

— Europa? — Nico, dessa vez, olhou para Annabeth, prestando atenção nela e a encarou sem piscar, tentando fazer contato através do vínculo. 

Nico, sem sucesso, fechou os olhos e permaneceu assim por alguns segundos. Entretanto, quando ele voltou a abri-los, Annabeth sabia que estava encrencada. Nico olhava para ela desaprovador e com uma expressão que dizia que Annabeth estava prestes a entrar em um mundo de dor sem volta se ela ousasse se pronunciar.

— Annabeth, faça o favor de--

— Poseidon nos convidou para visitá-lo ele está disposto a ajudar. — Annabeth disse em um fôlego só antes que Nico pudesse dar a ordem para ela calar a boca. Se ele tivesse sido mais rápido, nenhuma palavra teria saído dela, mas como Nico não esperava que ela o desobedecesse, Annabeth conseguiu dizer tudo o que precisava.

— P-poseidon? — Percy repetiu, uma expressão complexa se formando em seu rosto, algo entre ansioso, temeroso e agitado. 

— Sim, ele está disposto a discutir o assunto se formos até ele.

Ninguém mais falou uma palavra sequer. Annabeth abaixou a cabeça, se submetendo a vontade Nico e observou pelo canto do olho Nico olhar para Percy e Percy olhar para Nico. Dessa vez, mesmo ela abrindo o vínculo, foi incapaz de ouvir sobre o que eles conversavam. Não que fosse difícil, Percy agora tinha uma expressão esperançosa e Nico suspirava, derrotado.

Ela reprimiu um sorriso vitorioso que teimava em querer sair e levantou a cabeça quando Nico se dirigiu a ela, segurando na mão de Percy:

— Pois bem, parece que seu plano funcionou. Faça os preparativos. E ah, não se esqueça de levar Reyna com você.

— Levar Reyna? — Ela estranhou, Annabeth não costumava se ausentar, principalmente quando Nico não estava.

— Sim. Você acha que eu vou sofrer sozinho? Tenho certeza que a Rachel vai adorar te ver.

Oh, não. Nico não seria tão cruel a ponto de forçá-la a ir--

— Sim. — Nico disse novamente, agora bem contente. — Eu vou ter um imenso prazer em ver você acertando todos os detalhes diretamente com ela. Todos eles.

— Nico, você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai?

— Já está feito.

Annabeth se levantou, já sentindo a dor de cabeça vir e se retirou, ouvindo Percy perguntar a Nico o que estava acontecendo. 

Bem, como Nico tinha dito, ela não tinha opção senão obedecer. 

Ela abriu o vínculo entre os membros do clã e começou a dar as ordens para os preparativos, decidindo quem iria ficar e quem viajaria com eles, e só procurou Rachel Elizabeth-Dare quando não pode mais evitar. 

Seria uma longa viagem.

***

— Nico! Mestre Nico? — Percy tentou novamente. 

Ele se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao lado de Nico, tentado a abraçá-lo, ainda segurando sua mão. Percy queria fazer mais, queria abraça-lo e queria beijá-lo, queria se afogar em Nico até que Nico se acalmasse e contasse a ele o que estava acontecendo.

— Por favor, o que está acontecendo?

Ele precisava saber.

— Mestre?

Finalmente Nico se virou para ele, e ainda emburrado, o puxou para mais perto, o abraçando pelo pescoço, praticamente sentando em seu colo.

— Poseidon quer te ver.

— Ele quer?

— Hmmhm. — Nico murmurou. — Agora que você está mais perto dos vampire, é a hora perfeita para ele te roubar de mim.

— Me roubar? Eu não sou--

— Você não é? Você tem certeza? — Nico o beijou delicadamente no pescoço, exatamente onde a marca do vínculo estava e Percy estremeceu por completo, segurando na cintura de Nico.

— O herdeiro do trono prateado. Príncipe Nobile. Servo leal. Habilidoso. Eu preciso continuar?

— Isso não é justo.

— O que não é justo é Poseidon aparecer quando eu tive tanto trabalho. Onde ele esteve esse tempo todo, hmm? O que ele andou fazendo? — Nico sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Se fosse meu filho eu não tiraria os olhos dele até ter certeza que nenhum mal aconteceria a ele.

— Você ouviu minha mãe. — Percy tentou argumentar e falhou miseravelmente. Ele nem sabia sobre o que falava, ele só sabia que a voz de Nico o acalentava e as mãos de Nico desciam por seu abdômen lentas e decididas, o esfregando por cima da calça novamente, como se ele não tivesse acabado de ter um orgasmo maravilhoso, talvez o melhor de sua vida.

— Você acredita nisso? Que um pai deixaria um filho sozinho, assim? Eu nunca seria capaz de te abandonar.

Percy jogou fora toda a pretensão de conversar e quando ele menos percebeu, ele mesmo havia segurado Nico pela cintura e o colocado sob seu colo, o beijando forte e prendendo as mãos de Nico contra a cama. Ele segurou Nico pela nuca, o agarrando firme pelo quadril e se roçou contra ele, mantendo Nico preso tão junto a ele que Percy sentia que como se fossem se fundir em um só. Mas, então, ah! Veio o gemido, o primeiro som de prazer que Percy arrancava de Nico, música a seus ouvidos e combustível em suas veias. 

Ele empurrou Nico contra a cama com mais força, sentindo pernas se enrolarem em volta dele, e foi direto as calças de seu mestre, tirando o membro ereto e inchado para fora, afastando as calças sociais de Nico até onde era possível.

— Você-- Nico arfou, sem controle, mantendo as mãos onde ele as havia deixado. — Você não precisa fazer isso.

— E se eu quiser? Eu posso? — Ele, então, envolveu os dedos em volta de Nico e percebeu que ele cabia na palma de sua mão, todo moreno, corado e vazando na pontinha, tudo isso enquanto Percy encarava a expressão de surpresa e êxtase no rosto de Nico, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. — Eu posso? Se eu tiver passando dos limites…

— Não! Você nunca-- ah! — Nico guinchou num gemidinho ardido quando Percy desceu os dedos da outra mão e o massageou na entrada apertadinha, fazendo o ponta de seu dedo entrar ligeiramente. Porém, tinha sido um gemido tão agudo que fez Percy querer continuar só para saber o que mais ele poderia tirar de Nico, o quanto ele ainda poderia provocar Nico e até onde Nico estava disposto a ir.

— Mestre, eu quero tentar algo.

E assim, Percy segurou nas pernas de Nico, as tirando ao redor dele, e despiu o resto das calças de Nico, se metendo entre as pernas de seu amo, as segurando para cima e deixando que a ponta de sua língua passasse sob a cabecinha pequena, a lambendo devagarinho, quase sem o tocar. Quer dizer, Nico não era exatamente pequeno, mas se comparado com o que ele costumava ver nesses vampiros… era tão fofo, tão… bonitinho, tão gostoso que ele sentia vontade de devorar Nico por completo.

— Assim tá bom? — Ele perguntou, voltando a beijar a cabecinha e descendo os lábios pela extensão, o molhando do jeito certo. 

Nico não respondeu, mas ele achava que o jeito que Nico tremia e enrolava as pernas ao redor de seu pescoço, se esfregando contra seu rosto, era uma resposta bem aceitável. 

Percy deu um último beijinho na glândula, a lambendo demoradamente, e chupou seus dedos até que eles estivessem molhados, logo voltando a sugar a cabecinha avermelhada, deslizando seus lábios para baixo e para cima em um vai e vem cuidadoso e lento, enquanto corria seus dedos pelo períneo de Nico até encontrar novamente a entrada apertada. Foi quando ele ouviu um arfar tão alto que pensava que Nico estivessem tendo um ataque cardíaco, mas era difícil saber, naquela posição, ele não podia enxergar o rosto de Nico, ele só conseguia sentir e tocar e ouvir, chupando Nico longamente e o esfregando devagar até que Nico se abriu sob seus dedos, delicado e macio, se derramando em sua garganta no momento em que seus dedos o penetravam profundamente.

E então, foi como se uma bolha estourasse. Nico gemeu longamente, o apertando entre suas pernas e em seguida Percy se movia mais rápido do que podia controlar, acuado contra a parede, só agora percebendo o que tinha feito. 

Ele tinha mesmo… deuses! Mas ele não pôde se controlar, até ele tinha um limite, não conseguiu se impedir, principalmente quando Nico agia daquela forma, tão lindo e… e… tão sapeca. Sim, essa é a palavra que sua mãe usava na infância quando ele não se comportava. Essa atitude toda o fazia quer virar Nico na cama de bunda para cima e… Deuses! Ele tinha que ir embora, agora, naquele exato momento, era ele quem merecia punição, como ele teve coragem de fazer isso com seu mestre. É, ele ia--

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Nico sussurrou baixinho, chamando sua atenção.

— Eu-- Percy engoliu em seco, se dando conta que ele já segurava na maçaneta para abrir a porta quando se voltou para dentro do quarto e se deparou com Nico semi pelado, todo esparramado na cama como uma pintura barroca, todo cheio de cores e emoções quentes, o olhando com olhos semicerrados e um sorrisinho arteiro no rosto que ele não havia visto antes, ainda com as pernas abertas e membro agora flácido, parecendo se oferecer como uma oferta digna dos deuses.

— Eu… hmm… embora?

— Porque tanta pressa? — Nico estendeu as mãos em sua direção e como em um passe de mágica, Percy andou até Nico, sem pensar. Sabia que Nico não usava qualquer truque com ele, exatamente como Nico tinha prometido, ainda assim, ele se ajoelhou no chão ao pé da cama e segurou na mão de Nico, beijando seu pulso, submisso e obediente.

— Mio bello, não há necessidade. Apenas me surpreendi.

Nico acariciou os cabelos de Percy, como uma mãe caridosa faria, e continuou sorrindo para ele, como se soubesse cada mísero pensamento na mente de Percy e gostasse de cada um deles. O que provavelmente era bem possível. Bem, Percy também tinha se surpreendido. Por isso, Percy apenas acenou e continuou olhando para Nico, admirando como a pele de seu amo parecia brilhar com uma luz sobrenatural, lhe passando uma impressão de tamanho contentamento que Percy foi se acalmando devagar, tentando se acostumar a esses pensamentos e vontade que ele, sinceramente, não sabia de onde vinham. E, de novo, o pior era não saber se Nico agia daquela forma para agradar a si próprio ou a Percy.

— Mestre, eu--

— Você deveria saber que eu não faço nada de que eu não queira.

— Mas, Mestre… 

— Você está me contradizendo?

Percy negou com um movimento de cabeça e se rendeu os sentimentos que estouravam em seu corpo. Ele se deixou relaxar e encostou a cabeça na cama, enquanto continuava a olhar para Nico até que os dedos enrolados em seus cabelos o ninaram em direção ao mundo dos sonhos. 

Ele teve a impressão de escutar alguma coisa antes de perder a consciência, mas era tarde demais para se importar com isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler!


	7. Deixa o Tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vão todos? Um pouco atrasada, porque eu queria desenvolver mais os personagens, mas como eu não tive criatividade decidi apressar o plot. Espero que esteja aceitável.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Nico segurou na mão de Percy e sorriu a ele, orgulhoso, passando todos seus sentimentos pelo vínculo. Ele não poderia estar mais contente se tentasse, principalmente quando Percy segurava forte em suas mãos e tentava devolver o sorriso, nervoso e agitado, tão bonito que Nico chegava a perder o ar. 

Vestido com as cores do Reino Negro, preto e vermelho, e com uma lista cinza no peito, lista essa que todos os seus descentes e aqueles sob sua proteção usavam, Percy estampava a qual Vampir obedecia e pertencia. 

Percy respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e com uma expressão imponente e séria no rosto entrou no grande salão. Nico estava ao lado dele, é claro, maravilhado e um pouco excitado, vendo Percy emanar aquela aura de poder tão naturalmente que ele não poderia pedir por mais ou poderia ter planejado mesmo que quisesse. 

Nico manteve o sorriso no rosto e diferente de Percy, entrou logo em seguida, relaxado e brincalhão. Ele continuou segurando na mão de Percy e lhe ofereceu um sorriso incandescente, com um sentimento de contentamento sem fim, enquanto andavam pelo tapete vermelho e acenavam para os vampire que os olhavam cochichando baixinho, vendo os mesmos vampire que o recriminavam pelas costas se curvarem perante a eles, cada um deles se abaixando em uma curva longa ao passo que ele e Percy mal olhavam para eles, passando pelos milhares de convidados até que ambos chegassem até o Rei e a Ranha que os esperavam com expressões pesarosas.

— Nico, figlio. — Maria foi a primeira a se pronunciar, suas feições redondas e delicadas mergulhadas em aflição.

Já Nico, apenas a observou durante alguns momentos sem nada dizer. Ele queria que Maria sentisse o mesmo que ele sentiu, que sentisse a angústia a devorar até que apenas sobrasse a vontade morrer. Porém, Nico apenas sorriu para Maria e se curvou ligeiramente, Percy o imitando sem hesitar.

— Pai, Mãe. Agradeço pela hospitalidade. Nunca irei esquecer o que vocês fizeram  _ para _ mim.

A seu lado, Percy apertou sua mão e se aproximou mais dele, com medo de que Nico fizesse alguma coisa imprudente, pois ao redor deles vampire ao redor do salão arfaram, suas vozes aumentando em volume e urgência.

— Niccolas di Ângelo, se retrate agora mesmo! — Hades bradou, se colocando a frente de Maria. — Você não sabe o que fala.

— Eu não sei? Então porque o altíssimo senhor não me diz?

— Nico, por favor, esse não é o momento. — Maria disse, colocando uma mão delicada sob o ombro de Hades.

— Naturalmente, minha senhora. Eu sou apenas um humilde servo. Um servo que obedeceu por milênios e fez as vontades de meus Vampirs.

_ “Agora eu entendo porque Jason e Thalia deram um jeito de sumir.”  _ Foi o que ele pensou, enquanto via a expressão no rosto de Hades azedar mais a cada segundo que passava. Ele escutou uma risada engasgada e olhou para o lado, vendo que Percy tapava a boca com a mão, olhando para baixo.

_ “Você acha isso engraçado, hmm?”  _ Ele disse, mas a diversão em sua voz fez Percy chegar mais perto dele e esconder o rosto em seu ombro, segurando em seu braço.

_ “Nico, se comporte. Você não deveria ser um líder sério e responsável?” _

_ “Eu sou, bebê. Você não vê como eles nos olham com respeito?” _

_ “Não é respeito, não.” _

É claro que Percy tinha razão, eles o olhavam com medo, todos aqueles vampire que se diziam tão superiores não eram nada mais que ovelhas seguindo o rebanho. Já Hades parecia que iria pular em seu pescoço enquanto que Maria iria cair no choro. Não que ele se importasse, se seus pais não iriam lhe dizer a verdade, ele não teria nenhuma conexão com eles. Não mais.

Nico segurou Percy pela cintura, o apertando suavemente e se voltou para Maria e hades:

— Perdoem minha indelicadeza. Agora, devo me retirar. Desejo felicitações até meu retorno. Clarisse e Hazel administrarão meus negocios em minha ausência. Espero que elas sejam bem tratadas como eu seria no lugar delas.

Como isso, Nico se curvou uma vez em direção dos pais e outra em direção aos vampire ao redor. Todos se curvaram de volta e assim, ele e Percy caminharam para fora do salão, Nico sentindo que deixava uma parte dele para trás.

***

_ “Você tem certeza disso?” _ Ele perguntou mais uma vez, segurando nas mãos geladas de Percy. Eles já haviam embarcado na carruagem e suas bagagens sido enviadas para o aeroporto, Sally se sentava à frente deles e Frank ao lado dela, ambos em silêncio enquanto Nico tentava acalmar Percy.

_ “Sim. Eu tenho o direito de conhecer meu pai.” _

_ “Eu sei, bello. Eu me preocupo.” _

_ “Eu vou ficar bem.”  _

Percy disse isso, mas ele não olhava para Nico. Ele olhava para a frente e encarava a mãe sem dizer uma palavra para ela, uma expressão complexa no rosto que até Nico tinha dificuldade de distinguir, mesmo através do vínculo. Já Sally parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ali, olhando de canto para Percy, angustiada, voltando a olhar para baixo, para as próprias mãos.

— Querido, eu fiz o que achei ser o melhor.

— Eu sei. — Percy disse, curto e grosso, se calando em seguida.

— Você não entende. Vinte anos é muito tempo. Se fosse em outra época, se fosse--

— Se fosse o quê? — Percy disse, ríspido, olhando pela janela, observando o castelo negro ficar para trás, distante e borrado ao longe.

Nico apertou a mão de Percy e decidindo tirar todos daquela tortura, disse:

— Há vinte anos acontecia a quarta guerra vampírica. Você deveria ser muito jovem para lembrar, bello. Muito jovem.

— Guerra? Que Guerra?

— É algo que você não encontra em um livro. — Frank disse, olhando para fora da janela, sempre alerta, verificando os arredores.

— Sim. — Nico concordou. — Zeus costumava ser o Vampir Primeiro, aquele que governava a todos nós. Jason ainda era um príncipe coroado e Thalia General Militar do Reino Dourado.

— O que aconteceu?

— Os próprios filhos de Zeus se voltaram contra ele, começando o levante de dentro para fora. Foram longos quarenta e dois anos. No fim, os Reinos Prateado e Negro se juntaram aos apoiadores da causa até que Zeus se rendeu. Zeus concordou em abdicar parte do controle sobre os vampire, porém Jason e Thalia decidiram rejeitar seus títulos nobile. Hoje, Zeus prefere se isolar do resto dos reinos, enquanto que a administração de cada Reino tem suas próprias leis e regentes.

— Oh. — Percy disse, a surpresa superando a mágoa. — Mas, porquê?

— Você ainda precisa perguntar? — Ele disse e Percy deu de ombros, soltando um sorrisinho depreciativo. — O apelido de Zeus ainda é ‘Vampir Tirano’ por um motivo. Eu não sei como vocês sobreviveram por tanto tempo.

Nico balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar, porém ele colocou um braço ao redor do ombro de Percy e o beijou no rosto, longamente, até que Nico sentiu a angústia abandonar o vínculo entre eles.

— Melhor?

— Hmmhmm. — Percy murmurou, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Eu não fazia ideia. Porque eu sempre sou o último a saber?

— Sua mãe pretendia te proteger. É o fazemos por quem amamos.

— É o que você fez por Will?

Nico parou por um momento, pensando e decidiu ser sincero.

— Sim, eu o protegi o quanto pude.

— Quinhentos anos. — Frank voltou a falar da janela, vigilante.

— Oh. — Percy repetiu, outra expressão se formando em seu rosto, expressão que Nico também não entendia. — Eu dia eu gostaria de escutar a história.

— Um dia. — Ele concordou.

***

_ “Bello, está na hora.”  _

Percy murmurou, incomodado, e sentiu lábios sob os seus, suaves e molhados. Por um momento, sentiu o pânico subindo, mas logo em seguida mãos macias massagearam suas costas, subindo e descendo devagar.

_ “Nico.”  _ Ele pensou, só Nico o tocaria dessa forma, suavemente, sem tentar ganhar nada com isso.

_ “Pousamos em Mônaco”. _

Com isso, Percy abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto moreno-oliva, lábios avermelhados e brilhantes olhos negros, tão escuros quando uma noite sem fim. Percy se deixou ser beijado por mais um vez, suave, tão suavemente que se sentia flutuar ainda preso entre realidade e sonho, até que Nico lambeu lentamente seus lábios e ele os abriu, mergulhando de mente e corpo nas sensações que só Nico poderia lhe trazer.

_ “Nós deveríamos…?”  _ Ele pensou, suspirando.

_ “Sim, deveríamos.”  _ Porém Nico o segurou mais firme pela nuca e o prendeu contra a poltrona da área privativa, montando em seu colo e aprofundando o beijo. A língua de Nico enfim passou por seus lábios e elas se encontraram, se roçando e--

— Hmhm. — Alguém pigarreou atrás da cortina que separava as duas áreas de avião.

— Sim? — Nico suspirou, decepcionado.

Era Frank Zang, sempre discreto e prestativo.

— Somos aguardados. Devo despachar a bagagem?

— Sim. — Nico disse novamente. — Obrigado, Frank.

Nico o beijou mais uma vez, rapidamente, e se levantou, oferecendo a mão para ele. Eles desceram do jato e foram recebidos por Annabeth e Reyna que já os esperavam discutindo algo, enquanto uma garota de cabelos ruivos estava mais atrás delas, mantendo sua distância.

— Annabeth. 

— Mestre. — Annabeth disse como cumprimento. — Príncipe Perseu.

— Percy, por favor. — Ele disse, corrigindo Annabeth. Annabeth deu de ombros e os guiou até um carro que os esperava. Ele e Nico entraram na limousine primeiro, seguidos de Annabeth, Reyna, Sally, a garota ruiva e Frank.

— É o seguinte. — Annabeth disse quando todos tinham entrado no carro. — Percy e Mestre Niccolas serão recebidos pela comitiva e pela guarda-real de Poseidon. Vocês devem cumprimenta-lo e oferecer presentes. E Percy? 

— Hm? — Ele perguntou, confuso.

— Se for possível, eu gostaria que você não insultasse Vampir Poseidon nos cinco primeiros minutos. Deixe isso para quando tiver menos testemunhas, sim?

— Eu nunca faria isso.

— Você não faria?

Bem, Annabeth tinha razão. Há um dia atrás ele faria, mas agora que ele sabia a verdade ou parte dela, ele queria ouvir o que Poseidon tinha a dizer.

— Me comportarei como um verdadeiro nobile. — Ele disse com seu sorriso mais sincero. 

Annabeth apenas olhou desconfiada para ele e continuou a falar:

— Após, Rachel e eu trataremos de assuntos pertinentes a ocupação com Tritão e os Sereianos.

— Sereianos?

— Será que você não sabe de nada? — Annabeth voltou a falar, irritada. 

— Eles compõem o conselho do Reino Prateado. — Nico explicou.

— Sim, são basicamente formados por soldados, vampire de poder e intelectuais. E agora que a aula de história acabou, eu poderia continuar?

Percy acenou e Annabeth desviou o olhar dele, se voltando para o tablet na mão dela.

— Hmm, onde eu parei? Sim, teremos um almoço de boas vindas às quatorze horas, encerrando nosso dia. 

— Isso não é verdade. — A ruiva, que só podia ser a Rachel que Annabeth tinha mencionado, disse: — Poseidon pediu uma audiência particular com Mestre Nico e Mestre Percy.

— Claro, como eu pude me esquecer? Afinal, nós não estamos aqui para fazer a vontade de mais um Vampir, não é?

— Annabeth, por favor. — Nico finalmente se pronunciou, todos fazendo silêncio imediatamente.

— Minhas sinceras desculpas, Mestre Niccolas. — Mas no rosto dela mostrava que Annabeth não se arrependia nenhum pouco. — Eu espero que o senhor se lembre do motivo de estamos aqui.

Com isso, Annabeth abriu a porta do carro, sem esperar pelo chofer, e Reyna a seguiu como uma sombra, seguida por Rachel que olhou envergonhada para ele e Nico por momento antes de se despedir. Apenas Sally e Frank permaneceram no carro com eles, o silêncio se estendendo no espaço compacto.

***

— Você está pronto? — Nico perguntou em voz alta quando nenhum deles fez qualquer esforço para se mexer.

— Não. — Ele disse, decidido, tentado a voltar para casa. Nico deu um sorrisinho de canto e segurou em sua mão, saindo primeiro e depois o puxando para fora do carro. 

Da lado de fora, fazia calor e o sol brilhava alto no céu, enquanto pássaros cantavam suavemente. Percy cobriu os olhos com as mãos e então a paisagem veio a ele; árvores por todos os lados, um lago mais ao fundo onde o campo se misturava as montanhas altas e irregulares, e na frente de tudo isso, um castelo se erguia majestoso, elevado, parecendo alcançar as nuvens. Feito de pedras claras e de algo que brilhava conforme a luz refletia na superfície, um grande alçapão que servia como um porta que protegia a grande muralha estava aberta, revelando os sereianos, seguido de seus guerreiros e o próprio Poseidon que os esperava pacientemente.

Percy respirou fundo e segurou firme na mão de Nico, ele próprio dando o primeiro passo em direção a Poseidon. Ele manteve a cabeça erguida e só parou quando se aproximar mais seria considerado quebra de etiqueta. Ele se curvou levemente perante a Poseidon e arfou, surpreso, quando braços fortes o envolveram em um abraço apertado, tão apertado que ele quase perdeu o ar.

— Filho. — Foi tudo o que Poseidon disse. Ele sentiu Poseidon encostar a cabeça no topo da sua e ficar assim por um algum tempo, até que ele relaxou e abraçou Poseidon de volta, enrolando os braços em volta da cintura do pai. 

Pai, sim, ele agora podia dizer com todas as letras, Poseidon era seu pai, e ele não era indesejado. Ele não era recusado ou desprezado, ele não era menos do que outras pessoas. 

Percy se permitiu aquele momento e abraçou Poseidon até que sentiu que podia respirar novamente, até que o mundo voltou a fazer sentido mais uma vez e até que ele sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro. Nico, era Nico, sempre compreensivo e presente, sempre o protegendo. Ele se afastou de Poseidon e pode finalmente olhar para o rosto do pai. E na realidade, não era nada do que Percy pensava que iria encontrar. Poseidon tinha os cabelos claros, cor de cobre, olhos verde-água como os dele, o mesmo nariz e a mesma forma do rosto, apenas se diferenciando no sorriso de lábios finos, cheio de covinhas e marcas de idade, aparentando ter quarenta anos ou mais, o vampire de aparência mais envelhecida que Percy já tinha conhecido, embora Poseidon ainda parecesse sair de uma capa de revista.

— Poseidon. — Nico disse a seu lado, o tirando do transe.

Poseidon olhou para Nico, sorrindo, e também o recebeu com um abraço. Dessa vez, breve, porém energético.

— Quem diria, o pirralho decidiu sair da toca!

— Não foi minha ideia. — Nico disse e levantou a cabeça, encarando de frente Poseidon que deveria ter no mínimo quarenta centímetros a mais que Nico, sendo que Nico não poderia ser considerado de estatura baixa.

Poseidon jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gostosa gargalhada e segurou a própria barriga, balançando a cabeça.

— Você não mudou nada.

— O senhor tem certeza que deveria estar falando assim comigo? Eu trouxe sua família até você. Talvez devêssemos ir embora.

— Sally? — Poseidon disse esperançoso.

Nico acenou e então Frank andou pela multidão com Sally a seu lado, andando devagar até eles.

— Minha Sally. — Poseidon exclamou e abandonando a formação junto aos sereianos, se apressou até ela, a pegando nos braços e a girando no ar.

— Querido, me ponha no chão, sim? Só fazem alguns dias.

— Uma hora é tempo bastante para sentir saudade.

Porém, Poseidon a colocou no chão e a beijou longamente, na frente de todos, e a partir daí não a soltou mais. 

Poseidon andou por eles, retomando o seu lugar entre os sereianos, mas não sem antes pegar na mão de Percy com o braço que não estava em volta de Sally.

— Venham, garotos. Temos muito a discutir. Venham. Annabeth sabe o que fazer.

— Sim, senhor. — Eles escutaram Annabeth dizer de algum lugar. Percy só sabia que de repente estava andando para dentro do castelo sem questionar, com Poseidon o segurando de um lado e Nico de outro, se sentindo tão feliz como ele nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir.

***

Percy se segurou firme em Nico e observou em volta, quanto mais eles entravam para dentro do castelo, mais os cômodos se tornaram escuros e giravam. Ou talvez fosse ele, sua visão escurecendo. Percy passou a mão na testa e viu que suava frio, calafrios passando por ele e tremores fazendo suas pernas falharem.

_ “Percy?” _ Nico perguntou pela conexão.

_ “Eu não me sinto bem.” _

_ “Me deixe ver.” _

Nico estendeu a mão e tocou em sua testa, depois em seus pescoço e rosto.

_ “Hm. Qual foi a última vez que você comeu?” _

_ “Não me lembro.” _

_ “Entendo.” _

Nico olhou para Frank e Frank acenou, saindo da sala. Percy nem percebeu quando Frank tinha voltado, um pedaço de queijo sendo colocado sob seus lábios e depois uma maçã.

_ “Você tem que se alimentar bem nos primeiros meses, bello. Seu corpo está passando por mudanças. Não lute contra seus instintos. Se eles falarem para você comer, você come. Se eles falarem para você tomar sangue, você toma.” _

_ “Sim, Mestre.”  _ Percy disse enquanto mastigava, distraído. Ele olhou ao redor sem interesse e viu que Frank, Poseidon, Sally e Nico os olhava preocupados.

— Mestre Niccolas di Ângelo, posso saber o que você fez com meu filho? — Poseidon o olhava desconfiado e com o rosto sério, deixando bem claro que ele sabia exatamente o que acontecia, mas que Poseidon queria ouvir a explicação da boca dele.

— Quando eu despertei alguns dias atrás, Thanatos estava controlando Percy. Achei que era uma alternativa melhor.

— Eu conheço esses sintomas.

— Eu aposto que sim.

Nico dizia isso porque se lembrava de Sally ter a mesma exata aparência desde quando ele adormeceu. Depois de vinte anos ela deveria estar muito mais envelhecida do que isso. O sangue de vampire poderia ser usados para muitos casos, tratar doenças, dar força sobre humana e longevidade também era uma delas. Se um humano tomasse sangue por toda a vida ele viveria tanto quanto um vampire.

— Nico, eu falo sério. Me conte a verdade.

— Eu estou. Conheci Percy nas festas de boas-vindas. Ele me servia. Sabe o que isso significa?

O rosto de Poseidon se escureceu mais ainda.

— É claro que eu o reconheci pelo o que ele era. Forte e com sangue nobile. Eu não podia deixar que ele fosse tratado daquela forma antes mesmo de saber a quem Percy pertencia.

_ “Eu não pertenço a ninguém.”  _ Percy disse em sua cabeça, e Nico o consolou, fazendo Percy encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e passando as mãos nos cabelos de Percy.

_ “É claro que sim, bello.” _

Mas a verdade era que todo vampire já pertenceu a alguém.

— Poseidon, não se exalte. Percy foi bem tratado. Hades estava curioso. Você acredita que ele cuidou de Percy? Quando eu vi a memória fiquei surpreso. Eu não posso falar o mesmo de Zeus.

— Zeus?! — Poseidon bravejou, a fúria subindo por seu pescoço.

— Ele me expulsou do reino quando viu que eu não ia fazer o que ele queria. — Percy disse, dando de ombro, tímido por algum motivo. Talvez ele não esperasse ver tudo isso.

— Foi melhor assim, querido. — Sally então disse, segurando na mão de Poseidon, delicada.

— Sim, sim. A melhor escolha. Agora, precisamos seguir a programação ou Annabeth vai arrancar minha cabeça. — Nico disse, tentando fazer piada.

_ “Não brinca com isso. Ela me dá calafrios.”  _ Percy disse em sua mente, parecendo nem se dar conta do que fazia.

Nico riu em voz alta e beijou o rosto de Percy, afetuoso.

— Sim. — Nico disse novamente. — Tragam a oferta.

Frank se levantou, saindo da sala e quando ele voltou veio acompanhado de dois vampire que carregavam um baú pesado. 

— Oferecemos nossas mais sinceras congratulações.

— Aceitamos de bom grado. — Poseidon falou, por um momento parecendo alguém que poderia ser o líder de um reino, logo em seguida sorrindo e abraçandu Nico, bagunçando o cabelo dele. — Eu nunca pensei que fosse falar isso, mas você amadureceu. Seu povo estará em boas mãos.

Nico aceitou o elogio humildemente e assim, eles saíram da sala, deixando Sally e Poseidon sozinhos.

***

— Como você se sente? — Nico perguntou a ele.

Percy parou por um momento, no meio do quarto que haviam dado a eles, e tentou entender. Ele não se sentia bem exatamente e tão pouco se sentia mal. Era difícil entender, ele não queria ou sentia a necessidade de nada específico, mas tinha algo dentro dele… algo dentro dele inquieto e ansioso. Pensava ser o encontro com Poseidon, ou a irritação com a mãe, porém não estava mais irritado ou ansioso, ele… ele… sua visão também não girava mais e o tremor em seus músculos havia sumido. Ele não entendia.

— Bem. — Respondeu enfim, incerto.

— Bem? É isso?

Ele acenou, se sentindo fora do lugar, como se seus membros estivessem deslocados e ele não soubesse ao certo como colocá-los no lugar. 

— Porque você não vem aqui? — Nico deu duas palmadinhas na cama, indicando para que ele se aproximasse.

Percy foi, ainda se sentindo deslocado e no corpo de outra pessoa. Ele se sentou do lado de Nico e observou com a respiração presa Nico passar as pernas em volta dele e se sentar em seu colo, trazendo um dejavu a Percy.

— Oh. — Ele disse estupidamente.

— Sim. — Nico concordou. — Sei que você não gosta. A sensação irá apenas piorar se você não supri-la.

— Acho que tudo bem? — Percy perguntou, inseguro. Ele achava muito errado tomar sangue daquele que deveria ser seu mestre, mas se era o que Nico queria…

— Eu vou te ajudar.

Nico se acomodou em seu colo, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, afastou sua camisa negra, abrindo alguns botões e com um dedo, arranhou a própria pele onde o pescoço encontrava o ombro, fazendo um pequeno filete de sangue brotar da ferida.

— Quando você quiser.

Percy nunca viu nada tão bonito. Nico fechou os olhos, relaxando em seus braços e Percy o segurou pelo pescoço, ouvindo o momento em que Nico gemeu baixinho, apenas um arfar longo quando ele encostou a boca na ferida e lambeu, sugando aos poucos até ter certeza que não machucaria Nico. 

_ “Você não… não me machuca.” _

_ “Você está gemendo.” _

_ “Não é de dor. Mais.” _

Percy se viu abraçando Nico mais forte contra ele e o mordeu, sentindo o fluxo de sangue aumentar e ir direto para sua língua, descendo por sua garganta. Nico se curvou todo, gemendo, um gemido que mais parecia um grunhido, algo entre choramingo e uma emoção animal, que Percy sentia o afetar, nublando sua mente e controle.

_ “Percy, eu…” _

_ “Hmm…” _

_ “Assim.” _

E de novo, Percy se sentia possuído. Deixou que Nico guiasse uma de suas mãos por entre os corpos deles e quando tocou em Nico, algo dentro dele estalou. Ele arrancou os lábios do pescoço de Nico e o jogou na cama, se arrastando para o meio das pernas de Nico. Ele observou Nico respirar rápido e seus olhos geralmente negros brilharem em uma cor carmim, suas presas de fora, praticamente ronronando entre os dentes pontiagudos.

Ele sabia que deveria ter medo, que deveria se afastar, mas era muito difícil quando Nico olhava daquela forma para ele. E ainda assim, Nico era lindo, perigoso e mortal, e completamente de tirar o fôlego. 

— Você está fazendo isso de propósito. — Ele disse, se inclinando em direção a Nico, o beijando da barriga para cima, levando a camisa junto e parando onde a ferida estava aberta há cinco minutos atrás, agora completamente curada.

— O que eu estou fazendo? — Nico disse, parecendo ainda estar em êxtase. Olhos semicerrados e lábios mordidos, presas ainda de fora.

— Me manipulando.

— Eu estou. Ou você está?

Boa pergunta. Era difícil distinguir quando sentia que ambos eram um só.

— O que você acha de devolver o favor?

— Como?

— Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Percy parou por um momento e percebeu que no fim, não tinha tanta certeza se estava sendo controlado. Ele queria transar com Nico? É claro que queria. Porém essa seria a primeira vez deles. Nico não deveria ser aquele no controle? Percy sentia que não tinha nenhum.

— Qual o problema? — Nico disse, o segurando pelo o pescoço, o beijando suavemente.

— Eu nunca…

— Você nunca…? 

— Como eu posso dizer… 

— Transou?

Percy negou.

— Estive por cima.

O rosto de Nico ficou estático por um momento e no outro um sorriso um tanto quanto perverso apareceu, combinando ainda mais com as presas e olhos vermelhos.

— Então tudo isso é talento natural?

— Cala a boca. — Ele disse, desviando o olhar. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele deveria ir--

— Não, não. Eu não estou fazendo pouco de você. Você é tão alto e todos esses músculos, o jeito que você me olha… 

Percy se sentia endurecer só com essas palavras. Mas o que tinha a altura dele haver com quem ele transava? Porque ele era alto era a obrigação dele ser o ativo?

Nico parecia querer rir de novo, porem ao contrario, disse:

— É mais… a vibe que você passa.

— Vibe?

— Hmhmm. — Nico murmurou. — Quando você entra em algum lugar as pessoas param para te observar. Eles não se aproximam. Alguém já abaixou a cabeça enquanto você passava?

— Acho que sim? Eu não sei. — Percy deu de ombros. — O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

— Percy. — Nico disse afetuosamente. — Eles te temem. Temem o que você pode fazer com eles.

— Isso é ridículo. Eu não vou fazer nada com ninguém. 

— Você poderia se quisesse. Por isso eles preferem te isolar, te manter fraco e desprotegido, sob o controle deles. Porque você acha que Sally te mantém em movimento? Eles te matariam em um piscar de olhos se pudessem.

— Eu… eu não sabia. Porque? Porque eu?

— Você é importante. É poderoso. É a próxima geração de Vampir. Nós não vivemos para sempre e Poseidon que está vivo desde o início do tempo dos humanos, ele pode não durar tanto tempo. Isso se aplica para Hades e Zeus. Cedo ou tarde teremos que tomar o lugar deles. Você não percebeu como Poseidon parece cansado? Ou até Hades? Se fosse em outros tempos Zeus já teria invadido os outros reinos e tomado a força o poder que lhe foi tirado.

— Oh.

— A verdade é que o tempo deles está acabando e nosso, só começando.

Isso nunca havia passado por sua mente. Isso queria dizer que quando Poseidon morresse, sua mãe morreria junto? O que seria dele? Como o pai poderia pensar que ele, Percy, estava preparado para assumir o trono de um reino inteiro?

— Eu vou te ajudar, se você ficar comigo. E se você decidir não ficar… — Nico disse, parecendo triste. — …eu posso te apresentar outras pessoas, pessoas que não pensam como nós, mas que te receberiam de braços aberto em um lugar longe daqui, seguro e com a proteção que você precisa.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você. — Percy teve a necessidade de dizer, ouvindo a súplica na voz de Nico. — Eu não sei porque você decidiu me acolher, mas eu agradeço. Eu nunca esperei que alguém como você olharia para alguém como eu.

— Percy. — Nico murmurou, desconcertado. — Você é a melhor coisa desse mundo, e quem não consegue ver isso, não sabe o que está perdendo.

Percy sorriu a Nico e o abraçou forte, prometendo para si mesmo que nunca deixaria Nico escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, aceitável? Eu jurava que ia fazer um smutt no fim, mas... achei que assim ficava mais interessante. Vou tentar fazer algo no próximo capítulo.
> 
> Obrigada por ler e todos que bookmarked, deixara kudos e deixaram um comentário. Você me fazer muito feliz!^^


	8. À Prova de Balas

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você. — Percy disse, ouvindo a súplica na voz de Nico. — Eu não sei porque você me acolheu, mas eu agradeço. Eu nunca esperei que alguém como você olharia para alguém como eu.

— Percy. — Nico murmurou. — Você é a melhor coisa desse mundo, e quem não consegue ver isso, não sabe o que está perdendo.

Percy sorriu a Nico e o abraçou forte, prometendo para si mesmo que nunca deixaria Nico escapar, sentindo Nico enrolar os braços em volta dele, bem apertado, colando seus corpos juntos e suspirando. 

Percy não entendia porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado. Será que era difícil ter um momento de paz?

“ _ Shhh… _ ” Nico disse pelo vínculo.  _ “Porque você não…” _

_ “Eu não…?” _

_ “Relaxa.” _

Percy olhou para a frente e viu como o rosto de Nico estava corado, um vermelhão que subia pelo peito onde a camisa não cobria, chegando no pescoço e maçãs do rosto, quase dando um toque afeminado a Nico. 

Nico olhou para ele, o espiando entre os cílios, e sorriu. Ele se inclinou um pouco para trás e levou os dedos longos ao tecido da roupa, abrindo o primeiro dos botões. A pele morena e sem marcas foi revelada a ele, fazendo Percy querer agarrá-lo ali mesmo. A cintura era delgada e fina, a pele escura era macia, se contraindo, mostrando a ele o caminho de suaves pelos que desciam pelo quadril de Nico até desaparecerem dentro da calça negra. 

De botão em botão, Nico continuou sorrindo a ele, parecendo se divertir com a expressão de Percy, abrindo os botões até que o peito e abdômen dele estivesse exposto a seus olhos, a camisa escorregando pelos ombros largos e caindo na cama. Foi quando Nico fez algo que Percy não esperava, ele segurou nas mãos de Percy e a colocou sob o próprio corpo, incentivando Percy a explorá-lo, descendo suas mãos juntas por seu ombro e parando em seu abdômen, o provocado, fazendo os olhos de Percy seguirem o caminho, vendo os dedos de Nico desceram sozinhos em direção a braguilha da calça negra, descendo o zíper e abrindo o botão, afrouxando a calça até que a cueca branca e apertada estivesse à mostra.

— Você quer me ajudar? — Perguntou Nico, parecendo sem ar.

Sem perder um momento, Percy acenou e desceu as mãos pela cintura de Nico, dedilhando o quadril e contornando as curvas até chegar no tecido macio da calça. Ele segurou nas calças de Nico e a puxou para baixo, devagar, como se desembrulhasse um presente, logo depois fazendo o mesmo com a cueca que tinha um ponto molhado no meio, mas não antes de Nico levantar o quadril da cama para ajudá-lo, se esticando na cama com as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado de Percy. 

Era uma visão que ele não estava acostumado. Não porque Nico era um homem, não, ele já tinha visto muitos membros, de diferentes tamanhos e formas, mas nada como isso. Nico parecia tão… delicado, tão quebrável e tão pequeno que Percy até tinha medo de se aproximar, quanto mais mais tocá-lo, foi por isso que ele ficou ali, olhando, sem se mover, nem para mais perto, nem para longe, preso no meio termo, observado o pequeno membro todo ereto e molhado na cabecinha, as pequenas bolas penduradas e cheias, parecendo doloridas.

Ele tinha feito aquilo com Nico?

— Percy! — Nico reclamou, se mexendo impaciente, enrolando as pernas em volta de Percy. Nico pegou um tubo de lubrificante que estava dentro de uma gaveta no criado-mudo e jogou para ele e quando Percy apenas observou o tubo bater em seu peito e cair entre eles, o próprio Nico decidiu se mover.

Ele observou em câmera lenta Nico abrir o tubo, colocar lubrificante nos dedos e levá-los para seu membro pequeno. Sem acreditar ou respirar, viu os dedos de Nico irem pelas bolas pequenas, esfregarem brevemente o períneo e deslizarem brincalhões até que seus longos dedos sumiram mais abaixo, indo onde Percy não podia ver.

Nico suspirou baixinho e fechou os olhos, parecendo estar em êxtase. Mas quando ele os abriu novamente, seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos, o ordenando e o comandando.

Nico se deitou mais confortavelmente contra os travesseiros, abriu mais as pernas, as levantando, e revelou a Percy o que antes ele não podia ver, o buraquinho avermelhado e molhado, piscando ao redor dos dedos de Nico, tão pequeno e apertado que seria impossível que algo maior que dois dedos magros passassem.

— Nico, eu não tenho certeza. — Ele disse, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

— Você vai ter que me ajudar. — Nico disse, largando de uma de suas pernas e segurou na mão de Percy. Ele colocou lubrificante nos dedos de Percy e os levou a própria entrada, agora praticamente sentado no colo de Percy, com as pernas para cima. 

Nico esfregou os dedos de Percy pela entrada apertada, mas tudo o que eles fizeram foi massagear o músculo tenso.

— Percy, por favor. 

Percy, naquele momento, ouvindo a súplica na voz de Nico, pensou seriamente em parar com aquilo e fugir o mais rápido que pudesse, mas era aquele tom de voz, todo sussurrado e arfado, tão carente, que fazia algo dentro dele brotar, o fazia ter coragem de fazer o que seus instintos mandavam. 

Com um último olhar para o rosto todo corado e angustiado de Nico, Percy segurou nas pernas de Nico, as colocando sobre seus ombros e o puxou para mais perto, o segurando pelas costas, expondo a entrada de Nico completamente, bem na cara dele, perto de seus lábios. Imensamente satisfeito, sem saber exatamente o motivo, Percy viu Nico jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos com força quando o primeiro toque de sua língua tocou na entrada enrugada.

Ele segurou firme nas coxas de Nico, o mantendo preso contra a cama e começou a lamber. Primeiro, ele chupou ao redor e mordiscou a pele macia, suave e pacientemente. Ele lambeu e chupou até que sentiu os músculos cederem, se abrindo a ele. 

“Oh, sim.” ele pensou, praticamente gemendo. Percy abriu a boca e lambeu a dentro, deixando que sua língua desvendasse o caminho sem forçar, dando tempo para que Nico se acostumasse e quando ele menos percebeu, estava com lábios selados em volta da entrada de Nico, lambendo até onde sua língua podia alcançar, a movendo dentro dele e o abrindo um pouco mais a cada movimento.

— Per-percy… — Nico gemeu, desesperado, agarrando os cabelos de Percy e os puxando para cima, para longe de sua entrada, arfando e se contorcendo todo, fechando as pernas e tremendo, criando uma pequena distância entre eles.

— Tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, agora preocupado, arfando, ainda sentindo o gosto de Nico. 

Percy se inclinou sob Nico e tocou no rosto dele, sentindo a face quente de Nico e a ansiedade, o êxtase explodindo no vínculo entre eles.

— Oh. — Ele disse, entendendo. — Eu sei. Você pode gozar se quiser. Você quer que eu…?

— Deuses. — Nico murmurou, Percy vendo Nico encabulado pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. 

Nico cobriu os olhos com o braço e abriu as pernas, tremendo, porém relaxando contra a cama. Percy não perdeu tempo, ele levou dois dedos a entrada de Nico, massageando devagarzinho a pele e quando sentiu que Nico estava relaxado o suficiente, inseriu os dois dedos lentamente até o fim, continuamente, se mantendo parado em seguida. Nico praticamente guinchou e curvou as costas para longe da cama, depois voltando a cair sob ela como se não tivesse energia para fazer mais do que gemer e se contorcer.

— Dói?

Nico negou, balançando a cabeça. Ele tirou o braço dos olhos e piscou, seus olhos levemente molhados, se esticando na cama e agarrando os lençóis, parecendo respirar com dificuldade. 

— Eu… faz muito tempo… séculos… muito antes de Will morrer.

— Oh. — Percy disse, novamente. É por isso que Nico estava tão apertado. — Por algum motivo?

Nico deu de ombros, relaxando mais um pouco.

— É perigoso confiar nas pessoas. Sexo em muito dos casos é usado como uma arma.

Percy bem sabia disso. Ele não se orgulhava, mas perdeu a conta das vezes que conseguiu arrancar informações de pessoas importantes sem precisar dizer uma palavra. Se você agisse como se não tivesse prestando atenção ou ouvindo, eles também acreditariam. A verdade é que Percy não gostava de pensar naquele tempo, por isso,e puxou seus dedos para fora e os inseriu novamente, os girando levemente, procurando por aquele lugar especial que nunca deixava de funcionar, fosse em homens ou mulheres.

Nico se contorceu novamente e jogou a cabeça para trás, seu membro pequeno soltando algumas gotas de sêmen, ainda ereto e duro.

— Chega, chega. É suficiente. — Nico suplicou, quase implorando, voltando a enrolar as pernas em volta dele.

— Você nem consegue tomar dois dedos, o que vai acontecer quando eu estiver dentro de você?

Nico choramingou e de repente, ele estava sentando no colo de Percy, cavalgando os dedos dentro dele, gemendo como se doesse, com vontade e entusiasmo.

— Viu? Eu… ah! Eu consigo.

— Nico, devagar. Eu não quero te machucar.

— Você não pode me machucar.

— Só porque você se cura rápido, não quer dizer que não doa.

— Percy, porque você está me torturando? — Percy parou por um momento e segurou no rosto de Nico, o olhando com cuidado. Ele jurava que Nico estava prestar a cair em um choro verdadeiro. Talvez Nico não estivesse mentindo quando disse que não transava a séculos.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Shhh.

Percy tirou os dedos de dentro de Nico, abriu a própria braguilha e tirou seu membro para fora. Ele mal teve tempo de se lubrificar antes que Nico estivesse montando em seu colo. 

Nico o empurrou, fazendo Percy deitar na cama, e se acomodou melhor em seu colo. Ele só sabia o que acontecia quando sentiu Nico se roçar contra ele, esfregando a cabeça de seu membro contra a entrada apertada de Nico, forçando e forçando, até que com um barulho molhado, a cabeça gorda de seu membro entrou através da entrada macia e apertada, quase o fazendo gozar no ponto. Nico guinchou fino, se curvando todo, mas Percy foi mais rápido, ele o segurou pelas costas antes que Nico caísse para fora da cama.

— Tira, tira. Tira. — Nico murmurou, meio louco e descontrolado, fincando os dedos nos ombros de Percy. Mas Nico não estava se afastando, não, ele estava parado, tentando respirar e tentando se empalar mais a fundo. E se Percy não achasse que Nico iria o esquartejar, ele realmente pararia. Por isso, Percy segurou na cintura de Nico e lentamente, o mais devagar que podia, trouxe Nico para baixo, fazendo Nico tomar centímetro por centímetro, vendo Nico chorar e a rebolar no colo dele como se estivesse possuído.

— Nico, querido. Shhhh.

— Hmmm… mais… mais… eu--

— Você está se machucando.

— Não, eu… — Então, Nico soluçou e abraçou Percy bem apertado, voltando a se mover no colo dele, arfando como se o ar faltasse.

— Eu acho que você não sabe a diferença entre dor e prazer.

— Percy, por favor. — Nico implorou, tentando se mover mais rápido.

Percy se comoveu pela angústia na voz de Nico e o segurou firme pela cintura, puxando para fora e se enterrando novamente dentro de Nico. 

Nico gemeu baixo e se agarrou a ele, arranhando suas costas.

— Assim tá bom?

— Hmhmm. Mais. Por favor.

Percy obedeceu, ele manteve seu agarre firme em Nico, se concentrando, e deixou que seus quadris fizessem seu trabalho, se focando na expressão angustiada no rosto de Nico que sumia a cada movimento, observando quando ela se transformou em puro êxtase. Nico fechou os olhos bem apertados e gemeu, praticamente um miado baixinho e continuo até que Nico se derretesse em seus braços, arfando, lágrimas rolando pelo rosto moreno.

— Tão bom, tão perfeito. — Nico repetiu, em um mantra. Ele esfregou seus rostos juntos, feito um gatinho, e se levantou do colo de Percy, fazendo o membro ereto deslizar para fora dele e bambear no ar gelado do quarto. Nico se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Percy, lambeu a cabeça inchada do membro e o engoliu de uma vez, chupando, como se estivesse saboreando seu manjar preferido.

— Nico, você não precisa… não precisa--

— Hmmm.

Nico olhou para ele, sorrindo, com os lábios em volta de seu membro e chupou mais forte, chupou e chupou e chupou, bobeou a cabeça, engoliu até o membro de Percy atingir o fundo da garganta dele e quando Percy gozou, hipnotizado pela visão a sua frente, Nico engoliu tudinho, o mamou direitinho e o limpou até que Percy estivesse mole em seus lábios e brilhando com saliva, tudo isso enquanto olhava nos olhos de Percy.

***

— Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. — Percy disse, encostado contra o batente da cama, abraçando Nico contra seu peito.

— Hm.

— Você disse que sexo é uma arma. Porque você transou comigo?

— Difícil explicar. — Nico murmurou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Percy, só agora voltando a respirar normalmente. — Ninguém nunca se abriu dessa forma para mim, sabe, aqui dentro? 

Nico indicou a cabeça de Percy e o coração.

— Eu não sabia que era possível, não nesse nível. Eu tenho sonhos que não são meus, sentimentos que eu nunca senti e se eu não me esforçar, acabo indo mais fundo na sua mente do que é aconselhável.

— Porque não? Eu não me importo. Você pode ver tudo.

— Não é justo. 

— Porquê?

— Eu não posso fazer o mesmo por você.

— Oh. — Percy disse, distraído, acariciando as cabelos de Nico. — Eu posso esperar até que você esteja pronto.

— Eu nunca vou estar. Fiz tantas coisas… 

— Eu também fiz coisas que me arrependo. Elas estão no passado, fazem parte de quem eu costumava ser. Eu não as faria novamente se eu pudesse evitar.

— Essa é a questão, não é? Eu as farias novamente. Eu as farei, em um futuro muito próximo. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca te machucaria. Eu quero que você confie em mim quando eu as fizer.

— Nico. O que pode ser tão ruim que você não possa se perdoar?

Nico então se vira de frente para ele e sorri, tocando em seu rosto. 

“ _ Tão lindo, tão ingênuo _ ,  _ tão raro e tão perigoso. Essa confiança toda… _ ” Percy escuta Nico dizer.

— Eu não sou ingênuo. 

— Eu não te mereço. — Nico fala ao invés de respondê-lo, ele segura suavemente no rosto de Percy e encosta seus lábios aos dele, os mantendo assim por um longo tempo. 

***

— Eu me sinto ridículo. — Percy resmunga. — Porque eu não posso usar minhas roupas?

De má vontade, ele deixa que Nico coloque a veste de cor azul-água sobre seus ombros, um azul tão cintilante que chegava a brilhar.

— Não diga isso. Essas são cores do reino de Poseidon.

— E porque é tão apertado?

Nico olha para ele, coloca as mãos sobre seus ombros e sorri, aquele sorriso bonito que Percy sabia ser apenas para manter as aparências.

— Você está fazendo isso de propósito. Quem você está querendo impressionar essa noite? Poseidon? Eu não acho que ele precise ser convencido.

— Poseidon? — Nico diz, distraído, terminando de ajustar a túnica. — Ele é o menor das preocupações. Que tal o reino todo?

— Nico! — Percy segura Nico pelos braços, o fazendo olhar para ele. — Porquê você nunca me conta as coisas?

— Você não precisa saber. Não ainda.

— Nico!

— Confie em mim, certo?

— Eu confio. Eu queria que você também confiasse em mim.

O sorriso some do rosto de Nico, sendo substituído por um de apreensão.

— As coisa podem estar meio… movimentadas por aqui. Você se lembra sobre o que eu falei do três grandes?

Percy acena que sim, atento.

— Todos estão apostando em quem vai ser o próximo Vampir do trono prateado. Pode ser Tritão, Oceano, Tétis, Anfitrite…

Percy concorda novamente, achando justo, mesmo que ele não tenha ideia de quem essas pessoas fossem.

— ...você.

Sim, ele… espera aí!

— O quê? Eu? O que eu tenho a ver com isso.

— Você é o filho de Poseidon. O herdeiro direto ao trono. Outras pessoas poderiam comandar o trono, mas você tem o direito se assim escolher.

— Eu nunca--nunca iria aceitar! Eu não quero nada deles.

— Eu sei, bello. É por isso que estamos aqui, para conseguir apoio e mostrar que não somos uma ameaça.

— Oh. — Percy disse, aliviado. Ele não se importava em passar um tempo com Poseidon, mas esperar que ele se tornasse o novo líder de uma reino todo era pedir muito. E mesmo que ele pudesse, não gostaria de ter tanta responsabilidade em suas mãos.

— Não se preocupe. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, nada vai acontecer.

Era o que Percy esperava.

***

Percy respirou fundo e seguiu Nico, esperando que os soldados liberassem a passagem para eles. Um outro soldado anunciou seus nomes em alto e bom som, todos dentro da sala de jantar se virando para eles. E Percy pensando que o Reino Negro era exagerado, nada se comparava ao que ele via. Ele jurava que as paredes daquela sala tinham conchas purpurinas na parede. Ele quase parou no meio do caminho para tocá-la e ter certeza de que ele não estava delirando. Mas ao invés, ele caminhou pela sala espaçosa que parecia se estender por quilômetros, e parou ao lado da cadeira vazia ao lado de Poseidon, Nico se colocando a seu lado na outra cadeira vaga.

— Companheiros. — Poseidon bradou, animado. Já Percy pulou, assustado com o som de trovão que saiu da garganta de Poseidon e Nico a seu lado apenas sorriu baixinho, colocando a mão no rosto, discreto. — Deem boas-vindas a Perseu Jackson, meu filho e herdeiro.

Esse foi o momento que se fez um silêncio completo. Enquanto Nico arfava a seu lado, Percy sentiu seu mundo parar, sua vista escureceu e seus ouvidos, zumbiram, nada mais fazia sentido. Então, veio a voz de Poseidon, parecendo retumbar pelo ambiente ainda mais alta e grossa:

— Sim, sim. É um boa surpresa. Tratem nosso príncipe com todo o respeito e atenção que ele merece. Que o banquete comece!

Porém, as pessoas não pareciam animadas. Tudo o que ele via era pessoas cochichando, o barulho da voz delas aumentando a cada segundo que passava, fazendo Percy sentir como se a sala se fechasse a seu redor, ficando mais pequena a cada sussurro.

_ “Percy? Respire.” _

_ “Oh.” _

Ele puxou o ar lentamente, deixando que seus pulmões se enchessem devagar e expeliu o ar, tão devagar quanto.

_ “Melhor?” _

_ “Hmhmm.” _

_ “Agora, olhe para mim.” _

Percy fez. Ele virou a cabeça e encontrou o rosto sério de Nico, tenso, porém decidido.

_ “Se controle. Levante a cabeça. Endireite os ombros. Eles estão esperando por seu pronunciamento. _ ”

_ “Quem está esperando?”  _ Ele perguntou, confuso.

_ “Todos.” _ Nico disse, indicando ao redor com as mãos.  _ “Olhe para eles.” _

Percy olhou, realmente prestando atenção. Ele achava que o conselho dos Sereianos estava até mais tenso do que ele estava, eles se olhavam inseguros, observando Poseidon que parecia apreciar seu vinho sem a menor preocupação na vida, parecendo ficarem cada vez mais agitados.

_ “De um passo para frente e fale com eles.” _

_ “O que eu poderia falar?” _

_ “Seja sincero e polido. Tente não ofender ninguém.” _

_ “Nico! Eu não posso fazer isso.” _

_ “Agora, Percy.” _

Percy se via sem escapatória. Nico não o obrigava, porém as pessoas começavam a se levantar de suas cadeiras, levando junto seus aliados políticos.

_ “Percy.”  _

Nico pegou em seu braço, o ajudando a se levantar e por um milagre, se manteve de pé, quando Nico soltou de seu braço. Ele alisou sua roupa amassada, olhou para a frente e pigarreou, sem jeito.

— Antes de continuarmos com as festividades, eu gostaria de ter a atenção dos senhores.

Tinha funcionado. Quem se dirigia à porta parou no meio do caminho, se voltando a ele, e quem ainda se sentava, confuso, o encarou, parecendo mais confuso ainda.

— Eu não sou o herdeiro.

Percy ouviu várias pessoas arfando e cobrindo a boca com as mãos, ofendidas, e quase que ele mesmo não cobriu o próprio rosto, ele não sabia se era para se esconder e ou para bater em si mesmo.

— O que eu quero dizer é… eu--eu nunca esperei estar nessa situação. Eu não tenho o treinamento ou o conhecimento necessário. O líder de um reino dessa magnitude deveria ser alguém que nasceu nessas terras, que as conhece e vive nelas. Eu nunca poderia-- eu ficaria honrado em fazer parte do reino, dessa família maravilhosa, mas vamos ser sinceros, eu sou jovem demais pra isso. — Foi quando Percy escutou risadas. Se sentindo aliviado, continuou: — Espero fazer muitas amizades e contar com o apoio de vocês. Obrigado.

Percy, então, se curva lenta e longamente, demonstrando o respeito e segura na mão de Nico, tentando mostrar que não estava interessado em tomar o trono. Ele apostava que até Poseidon devia estar surpreso com esse desenvolvimento. Em seguida, ele e Nico se sentam e o banquete enfim é servido.


	9. Goodbye

— Percy, se segure em mim. Vamos, mais um passo. — Nico disse, exasperado. Ele jurava, se tivesse que passar mais um minuto com aquele bando de beberrões emotivos, Nico machucaria alguém. Ele segurou bem firme na cintura de Percy e o arrastou pelo chão de pedras do enorme de salão de festa, mas não sem antes ouvir Poseidon bradar alguma coisa que tinha a ver com mais comida e bebida, isto é, algo que ele nem se dignava a prestar atenção. 

E olhando para frente como se essa fosse a batalha mais importante de sua vida, continuou arrastando Percy, fingindo que não via como todos as redor dele estavam bêbados ou olhavam para ele como se ele estivesse roubando o tesouro real. Isso o fez segurar Percy mais firme pela cintura, Nico tendo certeza que os braços de Percy estavam enrolados em seu volta de seu ombro. Quando pareceu que Percy ia parar no meio do caminho para falar com outro sereiano que o chamava de uma mesa ao lado deles, Nico colocou uma de suas mãos embaixo das pernas de Percy e a outra, nas costas, o levantando do chão.

— O que--o que você está fazendo? — Percy disse, sem ar, surpreso com o movimento repentino, mas Percy tinha a fala embolada e o rosto belamente corado pelo álcool, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

— Você está bêbado. Acha que consegue andar até o quarto?

— É claro que eu--que eu consigo.

Percy bateu de leve no peito de Nico e sua cabeça caiu no ombro do Príncipe Negro, se aconchegando contra ele, suspirando sonhadoramente. E Nico? Ele apenas riu baixinho, abraçando Percy mais juntinho de seu corpo, e pôs a andar, acenou para os guardas que protegiam as portas do salão, passou por eles e andou em linha reta até o outro lado do castelo onde se localizava a câmara que havia sido oferecida a eles. 

Nico parou em frente a porta, esperou que os soldados de vigília abrissem a porta para eles e andou no escuro, colocando Percy na cama, sob o travesseiro e admirando seu cabelos negros jogados sob a pele bronzeada. Ah, se Percy soubesse o quanto era amado, o quanto Nico daria para desacelerar tudo e passar aquele momento com ele, só os dois e ninguém para atrapalha-los. Mas infelizmente, as coisas nunca eram como Nico desejava. Ele tirou os sapatos de Percy e o cobriu com o edredom, cuidadosamente. Nico não queria deixar Percy sozinho, nesse estado tão vulnerável, e embora quisesse ficar, Nico tinha negócios a tratar com o conselho de Poseidon. 

Com isso, Nico beijou o rosto de Percy, e saiu do quarto, deixando a ordem para os guardas de que ninguém além dele ou de Poseidon poderiam entrar naquele quarto.

***

Crash!

Percy acordou em um pulo, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Ele estava tendo um sonho tão agradável. Nele, encontrava-se apenas ele e Nico, que estavam do lado de fora do castelo de Poseidon, nas montanhas que tinha visto ao chegar. Nico estendia uma toalha no chão e o segurava pela mão, o guiando até que eles estivessem sentados ao pé de um grande carvalho, escondidos do resto do mundo. Mas agora, piscando os olhos, sabia ser apenas mais uma fantasia de sua mente, pois nesse momento ele se encontrava no quarto que ele e Nico estavam se hospedando, vendo o quarto em completa escuridão, sem qualquer outro barulho que pudesse indicar o que estava acontecendo. 

Sim, Percy não conseguia ver muito na escuridão do quarto, apenas os raios de luz que vinham do luar, mas a sombra de um homem estava, concreta imóvel, e se fosse pela estatura de quase dois metros de altura, não poderia ser Nico.

— Quem está aí? — Ele sussurrou para o escuro, começando a se levantar. Sua visão nublou e sua cabeça girou, o fazendo se deitar novamente.

— Quem está aí? — Ele repetiu quando a resposta não veio, começando a se desesperar.

Então, o homem escondido na penumbra das sombras se aproximou mais dele, parando na beirada da cama, um rosto quadrado se mostrando a ele, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, levemente ondulados. Percy sabia que nunca tinha visto essa pessoa e sabia que ele não deveria subestimá-la.

Os olhos do homem brilharam, rubros, e Percy soube, ele estava lidando com um vampire, um poderoso que o fazia querer olhá-lo para sempre e acatar cada pedido ordenado.

— Bom garoto. — O homem disse, se aproximando mais e segurando no rosto de Percy, o impedindo de desviar o olhar. — Eu quero que você dê um recado a Nico di Ângelo. Isso é, se você sobreviver. 

O homem se abaixou até estar pairando em cima de Percy e abriu a boca, estendendo as presas mortais e pontiagudas. Percy viu por cima de sua respiração apressada, sem conseguir desviar o olhar o sorriso de deboche que apareceu no rosto do homem, e sem nem mesmo poder se mover, o homem voltou a encará-lo de perto, lhe dando um ultimo sorriso. Depois disso só o que pode sentir foi o prazer, o êxtase completo, como nada que ele jamais havia sentido com ninguém, com vampiro ou humano. Jamais. Ele sentiu o homem fincar suas presas o mais fundo que elas podiam ir, sugando seu sangue rapidamente, gole atrás gole, mordendo e mordendo e mordendo novamente, cada mordida dessas provocando choques de prazer mais intensos que o anterior até seu pescoço estar completamente destruído, Percy mal podendo respirar, quanto mais sentir qualquer tipo de desconforto. 

Porém, antes que o homem saísse por onde tinha entrado, ele lambeu os lábios, maliciosamente, e se abaixou até estar com o rosto encostado ao de Percy, mantendo sua mirada presa nos olhos de Percy, bem abertos, e disse:

— Você não se lembrará de quem te atacou, está muito escuro para ver qualquer coisa, certo? Diga que a morte de Will Solace terá consequências e isso é apenas uma demonstração do que está por vir. 

Com isso, os olhos do homem voltaram a cor azul, o rosto quase angelical coberto do rubro mais pecaminoso. Mas, para Percy, não fazia diferença. Ele não entendia o que acontecia, não sabia quem o homem era, sua aparência ou porque se sentia tão fraco, tudo o que sabia era que sua consciência se esvaia junto com aquela memória. A única coisa clara era que precisava de Nico. Mas ele estava tão cansado que fechou os olhos, se sentindo imediatamente melhor, desejando com toda sua força que Nico voltasse logo.

***

— …qui. Temos espaço suficiente. Ou se você preferir, em San Marino. Há muitas reservas naturais e áreas para turismo. Pode ser uma boa escolha.

— Hm. Talvez. — Nico murmurou. 

Ele observou Anfitrite e Tritão falarem, se perguntando porque os sereianos da mais alta casta estavam cuidando desse assunto. O pior era que eles pareciam fazer de bom grado, o que Nico nunca esperaria deles.

— A questão é, vocês concordam com isso? — Ele disse, os sondando.

— Se a gente concorda…? — Tritão questionou, feito um cachorrinho confuso, tão parecido com Percy que por um momento Nico quase sorriu, enquanto que Anfitrite apenas rolou os olhos.

— Sim, nós concordamos. É a vontade de nosso Vampir.

— Não foi o que eu perguntei.

E então, Nico escutou Anfitrite dizer o que ele nunca esperava ouvir:

— Sally Jackson roubou algo de nós. Percy nos pertence. Ele é forte, humilde e digno. Ele deve cumprir seu dever, mesmo que não queira. O destino se encarregará do resto.

— O que você quer dizer com isso! — Nico rugiu, se levantando da cadeira, sentindo seu poder fluir por seu corpo pela primeira vez em décadas. Ele parou no meio de sua raiva e gemeu, sentindo sua vista escurecer, algo não estava certo, sua garganta doía e era tão difícil respirar que achava que iria desmaiar. Por isso, ele não pode ouvir a resposta de Anfitrite, apenas um sussurro atormentado que para ele soava como um grito de agonia. 

Percy! Era seu Percy, ele podia sentir o vínculo entre eles se desfazendo à medida que os segundos passavam.

— O que você fez com ele! — Nico gritou, uma onda de energia quebrando as janelas e empurrando todos dentro da sala alguns passos para trás. — O que você fez?!

— Nós--Nós não-- Tritão que protegia Anfitrite gaguejou, o olhar de medo no rosto dele.

— Nós nunca machucariamos um dos nossos. — Disse, Anfitrite, agarrada a Tritão, tentando se manter firme.

— Se algo aconteceu com ele, se preparem para as consequências.

Com isso, Nico correu para fora da sala e só parou quando chegou em frente a seu quarto, vendo a porta escancarada. A primeira coisa que observou foi a comoção dentro do quarto, pois antes o que era dois guardas agora parecia ser seis; pessoas se moviam ao redor da cama que Percy estava, correndo de um lado a outro com panos, baldes de água e bolsas de sangue.

Nico sentiu seu coração parar, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez. Suas pernas se bambearam e seus ouvidos zuniam, sem realmente entender o que acontecia. Ele se forçou para a frente e andou, parando ao lado da cama, quase perdendo as próximas palavras do guarda mais próximo:

— Mestre Niccolas, nós sentimos muito. Tentamos estancar a ferida e dar bolsas de sangue. Poseidon está a caminho.

Assim, os guardas se afastaram e Nico se sentou na beirada da cama. 

De longe, Nico deveria ter entendido o que acontecia, mas era só agora que ele podia olhar para Percy de frente, que a verdade se revelava para ele. Nico… ele não conseguia olhar para Percy, por isso, pegou na mão grande e áspera do parceiro e se concentrou nas batidas do coração humano. Tum. Tum. Tum. Elas ainda estavam ali, porém, fracas, mais espaçadas a cada segundo que passava.

Percy abriu os olhos e Nico fungou, desolado.

— Você vai ficar bem. — Ele disse, com a voz embargada. 

Mas Percy não sorria para como em todas as outras vezes. Não, ele o encarava com tanta dor que Nico quase terminou ali mesmo o sofrimento de Percy, quase. Mas ele não podia, se negava a continuar a viver sozinho, feliz de saber que o sangue que Percy havia tomado havia lhe permitido esses últimos momentos.

— Você vai ficar bem. — Ele repetiu. Percy moveu a cabeça e abriu os lábios tentando falar, uma expressão agoniada em seu rosto que dizia o suficiente.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ele disse, e mesmo sabendo que Percy o odiaria pelo resto de seus dias, Nico tinha que fazer isso.

— Eu sinto muito, Percy.

Tudo o que ele pôde ver antes de começar, foi os olhos ligeiramente arregalados de Percy, temerosos. 

Nico deixou que o poder fluísse por seu corpo mais uma vez e encarou Percy fixamente, o encantando até que o corpo de Percy relaxasse lentamente e até que a dor sumisse da expressão ensanguentada no rosto de Percy. 

Nem mesmo a chegada de Poseidon no cômodo iria lhe impedir.

— Nico, já é tarde. — Ouviu Poseidon dizer, sem lhe dar ouvidos.

— Mestre Nico, é o suficiente. — Agora, era Annabeth quem falava.

Ele não se importava, ele não abandonaria Percy. 

Respirando fundo, Nico trouxe a mão de Percy para perto de sua boca, fechou os olhos e beijou o pulso de Percy, enfim cravando suas presas. Essa era a parte mais difícil, pois, a partir daquele momento, Percy estaria ligado a ele verdadeiramente até que ambos morressem, mas para que aquilo acontecesse, Nico teria que ser aquele que mataria Percy, aquele que tiraria seu último fôlego e faria o coração de Percy parar. Então, quando o momento enfim chegou, Nico sentiu uma última lágrima rolar de seu olho. Percy não mais respirava ou se movia, estático, parado e inerte, olhando para o teto e em direção a ele com uma das expressões mais tranquilas que Nico já tinha visto. 

Nico soluçou, sentindo seu corpo balançar e se afastou ligeiramente, olhando em volta do quarto e encontrando Poseidon o olhando com uma expressão assombrada no rosto.

— Dê sangue a Percy. — Ele bradou.

— Nico, eu--

— Dê sangue a Percy! — Repetiu.

— Isso não--

— Agora!

Poseidon pareceu sair de seu estado de choque e se aproximou do corpo que já esfriava na cama. Ele fez um corte no próprio pulso, deixou que o sangue caísse nos lábios de Percy e assim eles ficaram, Poseidon alimentando o filho morto, voltando a cortar seu pulso de novo e de novo, até que Nico decidiu que era o bastante. E quando isso aconteceu, Nico tomou o lugar de Poseidon, colocou a cabeça de Percy em seu colo e colocou seu pulso na boca de Percy, o alimentando até que sentiu sua cabeça ficar leve e sua visão escurecer, ele continuou ali até que não restasse mais nada, desejando que pudesse compartilhar do mesmo destino de Percy não importando qual ele fosse.

***

— Mestre, o senhor deveria descansar. — Hazel disse, o perseguindo pelo quarto com uma jarra de sangue ainda quente.

— Sim, eu apoio essa decisão. — Annabeth falou da porta do quarto, encostada ao batente.

Nico agradecia a preocupação, ele agradecia, sinceramente, mas ele se sentia tão estranho… ficar parado era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça. Era como se algo dentro dele faltasse. Era essa dor no meio do peito, essa ansiedade que ele nunca experimentou antes, nem mesmo quando Will morreu, que não o deixava pensar direito. Ele parou em frente a cama de Percy e não se impediu quando a comparação entre Percy e Will veio. 

Enquanto que com Will tinha sido leve e divertido, porém, cauteloso, porque afinal Will tinha nascido no reino Dourado, com Percy era intenso, rápido e ao mesmo tempo, duradouro, Nico guardando uma porta para Percy em sua mente que pertencia somente a Percy. 

Ele não podia explicar o que tinha lhe levado a tal decisão, era como se ele soubesse que podia confiar em Percy, mesmo não sabendo muito mais do que seu nome e sua origem. Ou, ao menos, era o que tinha acontecido no começo, naqueles primeiros dias, e agora, enquanto ele olhava para Percy, estirado na cama, sem respirar ou se mover… era só o que ele podia fazer, ele só podia olhar, observar o corpo inerte de Percy com a pele limpa e já trocado com outra roupa, essa mais solta e leve, porém, não era a imagem que ele via; Nico só podia enxergar o pescoço todo ensanguentado de Percy e o olhar cheio de dor, perdido no teto como se Percy estivesse esperando a morte chegar. 

E mesmo que agora não tivesse restado um pingo de sangue onde não haveria estar, o pescoço de Percy completamente curado e nem uma cicatriz deixada para trás, ele não podia deixar de reviver aquele momento. 

— Nico, por favor. Você poderia se deitar? Você não ainda não se recuperou.

Ele tinha dito que até Sally ficou sabendo que ele tinha sido o responsável pela morte de Percy? Sim, ela estava ali, do lado da cama do filho, compreensiva, sem dizer qualquer palavra dura a ele. 

Era tão injusto! Enquanto Percy ficava naquela cama sem eles saberem se Percy iria acordar ou não, Nico ainda estava ali, só um pouco de sangue sendo o suficiente para ele continuar vivendo.

— Nico, por favor. — Sally disse novamente, segurando na mão agora fria e sem vida de Percy.

Ele se arrastou até o outro lado da quarto e se sentou na cama, no lado desocupado por Percy.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ele voltou a repetir. — Se eu soubesse… eles entraram pela janela. Eu nunca pensei que alguém escalaria sete andares.

Mas ele tinha a desconfiança que quem quer que tenha entrado no quarto, não tinha escalado nada, e sim, voado até a janela. Poderia parecer ficção, porém era muito possível. Veja bem, ele mesmo tinha poderes herdados de seu pai, então ele não descartava que alguém tivesse poderes que poderiam controlar o ar.

Oh! Como ele era idiota. Se esse tipo de habilidade estava envolvida só poderia significar uma coisa, Zeus de alguma forma estava envolvido. Direta ou indiretamente, ele estava. E parecia esse era o pensamento de todos que estavam naquele quarto, especialmente Poseidon que estava pé ao lado de Sally, olhando com uma expressão completamente em branco para Percy.

— Sob o meu teto. — Poseidon murmurou. — Como fizeram isso sob meu teto? Eu deveria ter transformado Percy, eu deveria… 

Poseidon não levantou a voz, ele não precisava. Os pelos da nuca de Nico se arrepiaram e ele finalmente pareceu sair de seu transe, porém Sally foi mais rápida, tocando no braço do marido.

— Querido. — Foi tudo o que ela falou.

Poseidon acenou. 

Ele se curvou ligeiramente e saiu da sala, deixando os presentes sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Mas Nico tinha entendido, ele faria o mesmo se fosse capaz de se afastar de Percy. Mesmo assim, ele disse:

— Devo ir atrás dele?

— Não, todos nós precisamos nos acalmar nesse momento.

De alguma forma, Nico se sentiu aliviado ao ouvir isso. Era um bálsamo não ter que decidir nada naquele momento. Ele se deixou deitar ao lado de Percy, pegou na mão gelada de Percy, seus dedos ainda flexíveis e fechou os olhos, exausto, sabendo que isso era um bom sinal, que Percy estava lutando para sobreviver.

***

— Mestre. — Uma voz rouca disse a seu lado, praticamente sussurrada em seus ouvidos.

Nico franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo aquele arrepio gostoso subir por sua coluna e abriu os olhos devagar, gemendo. Seus músculos pareciam feitos de papel, cada membro em seu corpo latejando, e seus olhos doíam, como se tivesse areia neles. Nico conhecia essa sensação, conhecia bem de mais. Ele tinha adormecido novamente? Por quanto tempo dessa vez? Olhou para o calendário ao lado da cama e viu marcado “14 de Maio de 2020”, isso significava que tinha se passado cinco meses desde a última vez em que esteve acordado. 

Ele se virou para o lado, se lembrando que alguém tinha lhe chamado e quase perdeu o fôlego, sendo bombardeado por muitas sensações de uma vez só. Primeiro, em sua cabeça, sentindo o vínculo mais forte do que nunca e depois a… a mão de Percy que estava apoiada em sua cintura, o segurando forte.

— Doi. — O homem a seu lado disse, seus olhos antes verdes agora tomados pelo rubro da fome, a dor estampada em sua face.

Sim, era Percy, seu Percy, com lágrimas no olhos, olhando para ele, rosto barbudo e longos cabelos castanhos escuros. Mas seus olhos, oh, seus olhos, rubros e atormentados, traziam uma felicidade que Nico nunca pensou que fosse sentir.

— Mestre! O-o-que-- — Percy guinchou e levou as mãos a própria boca, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos que começavam a sair pela primeira vez. Percy tinha uma expressão tão desesperada que seria engraçado se não fosse tão inesperado.

— Shhh, eu sei que dói. — Foi a vez de Nico levar os dedos às presas de Percy e massageá-las. Ele tocou na gengiva de Percy e deslizou os dedos até que as presas de Percy saíssem completamente.

Percy estremeceu na cama e se segurou no travesseiro, gemendo como se não conseguisse determinar se gostava ou não daquela sensação.

— Melhor? — Ele continuou massageando a gengiva e mandíbula de Percy até que o recém-nascido parasse de gemer.

— Obrigado, Mestre.

Então, Percy se sentou na cama, e surpreendendo Nico, ele se ajoelhou no chão e abaixou a cabeça, submisso.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele queria saber.

— Mestre prefere que eu espere do lado de fora?

— Porque?

— Eu não entendo, Mestre. — Percy levantou a cabeça e o olhou, confuso. Percy agia como se ele fosse um servo qualquer… oh! Ele tinha se esquecido completamente, ainda demoraria algum tempo para Percy se lembrar quem ele tinha sido antes da transformação, devia ser por isso que Percy ainda não tinha reagido como Nico esperava.

— O qual o seu nome, você pode me dizer?

— Meu nome? — Novamente, confuso, Percy respondeu: — Percy.

— Percy? Do quê?

— Hmmm… Percy? Só Percy?

— Você pode me explicar porque “só Percy”?

— Eu ouvi.

— Ouviu?

— Aqui. — Percy apontou para sua cabeça, voltando a baixá-la.

— E eu? Você sabe quem eu sou?

— Mestre Nico. Niccolas di Ângelo. Eu ouvi as pessoas dizerem do lado de fora.

Interessante, muito habilidoso.

— Não abaixe a cabeça. Não se ajoelhe. Se levante.

— Mestre? — Percy perguntou novamente.

— Faça o que eu digo. 

Ainda sem entender, Percy se levantou e se sentou na cama, o encarando diretamente nos olhos.

— Bom, muito bom. Agora, me diga, o que você se lembra?

— Eu… hmm… um--um homem. — Percy disse, tremendo os lábios, temeroso. — Um homem sem rosto. Ele me pediu para dar um recado. Ele disse-- ele disse _ “a morte de Will Solace terá consequências e isso é apenas uma demonstração do que está por vir”. _O que isso significa, Mestre? Quem é Will?

Nico suspirou e inspirou, tentando se acalmar. Ele sabia que algo assim iria acontecer, ele só não esperava que fossem atacar tão diretamente.

— Me chame de Nico, está bem? Você se lembra de qualquer outra coisa? Sobre sua vida, sobre seus gostos?

Percy olhou para o lado, franzindo o cenho e enfim disse:

— Eu me lembro de uma mulher de rosto simpático e cabelos compridos, mas eu não sei quem ela é. Eu gosto… eu gosto… comida azul! Esportes! Nico! Eu amo Mestre Nico! — Percy disse essas palavras de uma forma tão feliz, inocente e energética que Nico sentiu vontade de colocar Percy em um potinho e protegê-lo do resto do mundo.

— Eu fico feliz de saber. Agora, eu preciso que você fique quietinho aqui, tudo bem? Vai ser rápido.

— Sim, Mestre Nico.

Assim, Nico saiu da cama, sentindo seus músculos protestarem e abriu a porta, vendo um servo segurar uma jarra de sangue com dois copos. O servo pulou, assustado, e Nico segurou a bandeja antes que ela fosse ao chão.

— Obrigado, você pode ir.

— Mestre Niccolas. — O servo se curvou e andou para longe dele, rápido como um trovão.

Nico fechou a porta, andou até a cama e encontrou Percy na mesma posição de antes, ele nem parecia respirar, o que era verdade. Percy não precisaria mais do ar se essa fosse sua escolha.

— Eu trouxe sangue.

— Sangue? — Percy perguntou, curioso. 

Nico colocou a bandeja na escrivaninha e despejou um pouco do sangue em um dos copos.

— Tome.

Percy aceitou o copo, obediente, e cheirou o conteúdo dentro. Ele fez uma careta e afastou o copo, olhando para ele.

— Mestre…

— Por favor, um golinho? Bem pequeno.

Percy fechou os olhos bem apertados e tomou o gole pedido. Ele colocou a mão na boca e se forçou a engolir, parecendo que iria vomitar a qualquer momento.

— Mestre, por favor… não, por favor… 

Percy se encolheu na cama, parecendo ficar mais branco ainda e Nico estranhou, ele tomou um gole do copo e depois outro até esvaziá-lo, se sentindo bem imediatamente. Ele não via nada de ruim naquele sangue, na verdade, era um sangue grosso e bem nutritivo, ele cheirou o copo e entendeu, aquele era o sangue de Poseidon, era o cheiro de Poseidon e a vitalidade duradoura entrando em suas veias. Era curioso que Percy rejeitasse o sangue do próprio pai, talvez fosse pelo fato dele ter apenas tomado o sangue de Nico? Ou era porque a primeira alimentação deveria ter sido de quem o transformou?

— Está tudo bem. Abra a boca.

Percy olhou desconfiado para ele, mas obedeceu. Nico fez um pequeno corte em seu dedo e ofereceu para Percy que colocou a língua para fora e lambeu devagar o sangue que escorria pela mão de Nico. Nico observou sem ar Percy arfar e envolver seu dígito com os lábios, chupando animadamente. E quando a ferida fechou, Percy o mordeu mais rápido e mais forte do que Nico pensava ser possível e continuou o chupando, com uma expressão feroz mesmo que o objetivo fosse inocente.

— Percy. — Nico disse, tentando controlar o comando na voz.

— Sim, Mestre.

Percy largou a mão de Nico, abaixou a cabeça e tentou esconder o rosto envergonhado. Já Nico, tinha sentimentos conflitantes que ainda não entendia, ou que ele não queria entender.

Nico desviou o olhar de Percy e colocou mais sangue no copo, passando para Percy.

— Tente novamente. — Ele mandou.

Percy obedeceu, ansioso por agradar seu mestre e tomou o sangue, dessa vez, com vontade. 

Então, estava resolvido. Contanto que Percy tivesse um pouco do sangue de Nico, Percy ficaria bem. Mas para ter certeza que Percy ficaria bem nutrido, ele encheu mais um copo e passou para Percy, só se dando por vencido quando Percy tomou todo o sangue da jarra.

— Bom garoto. — Ele disse, testando. Percy sorriu todo feliz para ele, feito um garotinho bem comportado e o abraçou de lado pela cintura, todo inocente e contente.

Bem, Nico acabava de descobrir porque ele se sentia tão… incomodado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler!^^


	10. Verdades que eu tanto guardei

Já era outro dia e com isso, uma nova manhã. As cortinas estavam abertas e os raios do sol entravam pela janela ainda quebrada, aquecendo o ambiente. Se era dia ou se era noite, tanto fazia para Nico, ele não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos ou se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o vampiro recém-nascido, desmemoriado e despreocupado com o que se passava ao redor dele. 

Se fosse meses atrás, Nico daria boas-vindas a esse momento, ele guardaria cada recordação com o mais profundo cuidado e ficaria contente em ter Percy dentro de sua cabeça, rondando cada pensamento seu, mas agora que ele olhava para Percy dormir, todo contente, enquanto ele próprio fingia ler alguns documentos, lhe embrulhava o estômago. Ele jurava que não estava exagerando, pois no momento, Percy abria seus lindos olhos verde-água e tomava obedientemente o sangue que ele havia lhe entregado, engolindo o mais rápido que podia e devolvendo o copo vazio, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. 

Percy se espreguiçou na cama e se deitou contra o batente da cama, se acomodando, apenas… o olhando, o observando com aquele olhar brilhante e contente, todo relaxado contra os lençóis e… e… pelado, sem nem um lençol para cobri-lo. 

Sim, pelado e parecendo nem se dar conta do ocorrido, ou se importar. E se Nico não estivesse enganado, tinha algo naquilo que o fazia querer observar Percy mais de perto, como se ele estivesse… como se Percy estivesse aprontando algo. Entretanto, foi nesse momento que um raio de luz mais intenso passou pela janela do quarto e bateu na pele exposta de Percy. Nada aconteceu, é claro, o sangue que ele e Poseidon tinham dado á Percy na transformação se encarregaria disso. O que aconteceu foi Percy. Ele se esticou mais na cama e ronronou, manhoso, feito um gatinho feliz tomando um banho de sol, tudo isso enquanto olhava para Nico.

Percy estendeu a mão e tocou no próprio joelho, a deslizando para cima e para baixo, sob o olhar atento de Nico.

— Mestre, porque minha pele é diferente da sua?

Nico piscou, pego de surpresa, e se virou de frente para Percy, mantendo seu olhar no rosto de Percy.

— O que você quer dizer?

Percy se inclinou na direção de Nico e o tocou no rosto, o fazendo arfar.

— Sua pele é morena. Você tem olhos escuros. Eu não deveria ser parecido com o Mestre?

_ “Nico, Respira. Não é culpa dele, não é culpa sua.”  _ Nico disse a si mesmo, se sentindo explodir por dentro.

— O que não é culpa sua? — Percy questionou, a dúvida em sua voz clara.

— Eu não sou seu pai. — Nico disse firmemente. — Nem seu irmão.

— Então, o que você é? — Percy disse novamente, aproximando seu rosto ainda mais perto do de Nico, parecendo querer ler sua mente. — Eu sinto como se você fizesse parte de mim, me pertencesse.

Nico olhou para Percy, frustrado. Tudo isso era verdade, o problema era o rosto curioso, tentando entender, sem nenhum pingo de malícia. Era como se Percy apenas estivesse falando o que estava em sua mente. Porém, o curioso, era a escolha de palavras. Se o mestre era Nico, como poderia Nico pertencer a Percy? Não deveria ser o contrário?

Ao invés de prestar atenção nisso, Nico decidiu responder Percy:

— O que nós somos? — Nico se perguntou em voz alta. — Somos… parceiros.

— Parceiros?

— Eu me importo com você. Eu te protejo.

— É isso o que parceiros são?

— Não, é mais do que isso. Nós nos apoiamos, cuidamos um do outro. Suprimos a necessidade um do outro.

— Oh. — Percy disse, parecendo entender. Agora, o que ele entendeu, Nico não sabia. — Então, eu devo gostar muito do Mestre.

— Muito. — Nico respondeu, sem saber o que dizer. 

Isso parecia tão errado que Nico sentia vontade de retirar tudo o que tinha dito. Ele não queria colocar nenhum tipo de ideia na cabeça de Percy; ele não queria dizer como Percy deveria pensar, agir ou sentir, porque se Percy decidisse que queria outro tipo de relacionamento, Nico deveria aceitar de bom grado.

— Eu amo muito Mestre Nico. — Percy o abraçou apertado pela cintura e o beijou no rosto, logo em seguida encostou a cabeça no ombro de Nico, e Nico que não sabia o que fazer, apenas voltou a ler seus documentos. Ele ignorou a forma que Percy enfiou o rosto em sua pele, o nariz de Percy deslizando por seu pescoço, bem atrás de sua orelha, e na nuca, roçando em suaves movimentos sob a pele sensível.

E, mesmo sabendo que Percy fazia isso sem nenhum objetivo obscuro e que deveria para-lo, Nico levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça de Percy, o massageando nos cabelos macios, devagar, sentindo Percy o segurar forte, tão forte que se ele fosse um humano todos seus ossos já estaria esmagados.

— Mestre cheira tão bem.

— Percy…

Foi tudo o que Nico pôde dizer, se sentindo preso no lugar. 

Percy desceu os lábios por sua pele, ao longo de seu pescoço, colocou seus dentes afiados contra sua pulsação e mordeu, rápido e gostoso e profundo, roubando seu ar. 

Oh, não, essa, definitivamente, não era a mordida suave e cuidadosa que um dia Percy tinha lhe dado, não, essa era uma mordida faminta que se fincou fundo em sua pele e que o fez gemer como há muito tempo ele não fazia. Percy o segurava tão forte e gemia tão rouco em seu ouvido… nenhum vampiro recém-nascido deveria ser capaz de morder assim ou ter tanta força, talvez até mais do que ele. 

_ “Mestre Nico… Nico… lindo… gostoso… eu quero te comer inteiro… tão gostoso… tão cheiroso…” _

Nico arfou com se tivesse levado um tapa e saiu da hipnose. Sim, hipnose. Parecia que Percy já tinha aprendido como encantar vampiros… e a se comunicar telepaticamente, também. O que mais Percy guardava na manga? 

Tudo o que Nico sabia era que ele não sabia se queria rir, chorar ou elogiar o precoce bebê vampiro.

_ “Mestre… doi.” _

_ “Onde dói?” _

_ “A-aqui.” _

A imagem apareceu diante de seus olhos, mas mesmo que ela não tivesse, era bem claro para Nico. Ainda assim, ele não fez nada, esperando para ver o que Percy faria.

_ “Do quê você precisa?” _

_ “Mestre, por favor.” _

Ainda com os dentes fincados na garganta de Nico, Percy segurou nas mãos de Nico e as levou ao membro ereto.

Então, queria dizer que Percy não era tão ingênuo, afinal de contas. 

Nico também se deixou acreditar ser ingênuo e disse a si mesmo que estava se sentindo bêbado demais, ele disse a si mesmo que esse era o único motivo que o fez enrolar os dedos ao redor de Percy e segurar nos cabelos de Percy com mais força, o incentivando a continuar a mordê-lo.

— Com quem você aprendeu isso, hmmm? — Nico perguntou, mantendo seus toques suaves.

Percy ronronou e fechou os olhos, se deixando se controlado.

_ “Eu vi. Na mente das pessoas.” _

— Que pessoas?

_ “Muitas.” _

O que queria dizer que Percy já começava a reunir informações e construir sua nova visão de mundo.

— O que mais você viu?

Percy balançou a cabeça, ainda com os dentes cravados em sua carne, e Nico gemeu, a dor sendo entendida como outra coisa. Nico deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, dando mais espaço a Percy e sentiu Percy montar em seu colo, se roçando contra ele devagar, contra seu estômago, indo em busca do próprio prazer, o envolvendo em um abraço apertado. 

— Você pode me contar qualquer coisa. — Nico insistiu, quase se sentindo flutuar.

Percy continuou se roçando contra ele, parecendo o morder mais fundo ainda, e ao invés de falar, ele lhe mostrou.

Como Nico poderia explicar? Err… haviam muitas imagens… posições… hmm… formas de auto-prazer ou de dar prazer a outras pessoas. Entretanto, foi no meio dessas imagens que observou o exato momento em que Percy, literalmente, parou de respirar, gemendo baixinho. Ele arrancou a boca da pele de Nico e se tencionou por um momento, relaxando logo em seguida, sorrindo de olhos fechados. E Nico? Ah, a Nico restou um volume no meio das próprias pernas, o próprio estômago molhado e as imagens que continuavam a passar em sua mente, juntamente com a melhor delas, a de Percy com aquela expressão no rosto e com o abdômen todo manchado daquele líquido clarinho e viscoso.

— Como você se sente? — Nico teve que perguntar quando Percy não se moveu depois de algum tempo, ainda arfando em cima dele.

— Hm. Bem. — Mas expressão no rosto de Percy dizia outra coisa, era uma expressão meio sonhadora, meio abobalhada. Ele parecia estar em seu próprio mundo.

Nico se concentrou em Percy e viu porque Percy não parecia ter energia para mais nada. As imagens ainda passavam na mente de Percy, desordenadas e caóticas misturadas a outros pensamentos que faziam ainda menos sentido.

— Percy, olhe para mim. — Ele disse, segurando na cintura de Percy.

— Eu… eu não consigo. Mestre, por favor…

Nico segurou nos cabelos de Percy, tentando confortá-lo, e mergulhou mais uma vez na mente caótica.

— Se concentre na minha voz. — Nico comandou.

— Mestre, eu não… eu não… hmmm — Percy gemeu, ainda com aquela expressão que não deveria ser tão… felizinha, com os olhos bem fechados, enquanto Nico se dedicava a não se deixar levar pela energia sexual.

— Quer escutar uma história?

— Uma história?

— Hmmhm. Sobre dois príncipes.

— Oh? — Percy disse, curioso. Ele abaixou a cabeça e enfim abriu os olhos para Nico, seus olhos verdes agora brilhando em um carmim incandescente, tão poderoso que Nico se assustou por um momento. 

— Hm. — Nico murmurou. 

Ele segurou na nuca de Percy e deixou que seus próprios olhos se acendessem, o acariciando devagar.

— Sim, dois príncipes. O príncipe cinza e o príncipe prateado.

— Eu… eu sou um príncipe? 

— Sim, você é.

— Você também é um príncipe? — Percy perguntou mais incerto do que antes.

— Eu sou. — Nico disse, divertido. — Como você pode saber sobre sexo e não sobre quem você é?

— Nico. — Percy disse baixinho, resmungando, naquele tom de voz que ele tanto amava, que Nico quase pensou que o velho Percy tinha voltado para ele. — Pessoas pensam muito em sexo. Eu não tive muito tempo.

— E quando isso aconteceu, exatamente?

— Quando eu dormia?

— Hm? — Nico questionou, confuso.

— Eu não sei. — Percy deu de ombros, o abraçando mais forte pelo pescoço. — São… pensamentos. Alguns são concretos, outros, fragmentos. É como se várias vozes sussurassem no meu ouvido, mas elas parecem estar bem longe, sabe? Como se fossem levadas pelo vento até mim? Eu não sei explicar direito. 

Muito curioso, é como ele próprio se sente quando a ligação está aberta e ele não está se concentrando especificamente em uma única pessoa. Será…? Será que Percy pode compartilhar com ele tanto poder assim? É de conhecimento público que parceiros românticos têm a habilidade de compartilhar energia e poderes se eles tiverem uma ligação psíquica forte o suficiente, entretanto, isso significa que tal habilidade poderia se estender a um clã inteiro?

— Nico… Mestre. Eu fiz algo que não devia?

— É claro que não, bello. Você não tem controle.

Percy sorriu a ele e o beijou no rosto, o abraçando forte, todo contente e dócil, se esfregando contra Nico feito um gatinho. O melhor era ver que os olhos de Percy não estavam mais rubros e que ele parecia voltar ao normal gradualmente. 

***

— Você está pronto? — Nico disse tentando conter a risada. Ele ajeitava os últimos detalhes na roupa de Percy e colocava a mesma faixa que Percy tinha usado no primeiro dia em que eles tinham chegado ao reino.

Percy não o respondeu, o bebê vampiro apenas se virou de frente para Nico, se negando a continuar olhando para o espelho e cruzou os braços, fazendo o biquinho mais fofo que Nico já tinha visto.

— Vamos, não faça isso. Você está lindo e charmoso. Meu garoto perfeito.

Era a plena verdade. Mesmo que as vestes fossem apertadas e cor azul-cintilante, Percy era o peixinho mais lindo do mundo. Seu rosto agora barbeado e longos cabelos castanhos junto aqueles olhos lhe davam a impressão de que Percy poderia ser um guerreiro nórdico, um sereiano como qualquer outro que habitava aquele reino.

— Eu tenho mesmo que usar isso? Eu me sinto ridículo. — Percy tinha dito a mesma coisa antes, o que fazia Nico se sentir aliviado, pois isso o convencia de que esse ainda era seu Percy, o mesmo Percy bondoso e teimoso que ele tinha conhecido antes da transformação; nem todos eram fortes o suficiente para permanecer os mesmos após uma mudança fisio e biologicamente tão grande.

— Por favor, bello. Se comporte. — Nico pediu, pacientemente. 

Percy fez outro bico e segurou na mão de Nico, olhando para suas mãos juntas, franzindo o cenho. 

— Eu adoro quando você me chama de ‘bello’. Faz meu coração disparar.

— Seu coração? — Nico perguntou, confuso. Isso, biologicamente, era impossível.

— Eu não sei, é como se ele voltasse a bater quando você diz isso. É normal?

Dessa vez, quem não respondeu foi Nico. 

Parecia uma declaração de amor, uma promessa eterna, algo que Nico não esperava ouvir depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas estava tudo bem, ele sabia que não era o que Percy queria dizer. Deveria ser os resquícios de sua vida anterior, lembranças de como Nico o fazia se sentir. Apenas isso.

— São lembranças, emoções antes da transformação. É completamente normal.

— Eu costumava sentir isso? Essa vontade de gritar e…

— E?

— De sempre estar a seu lado?

— …

— De te proteger?

— …

— De te… morder? Isso é normal? — Percy voltou a perguntar.

Nico, sinceramente, não sabia o que dizer. Ele apenas ficou ali olhando para Percy, encarando aqueles intensos olhos verdes, ainda segurando suas mãos e observando Percy falar aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. 

O que Nico deveria dizer? Que ele compartilhava o mesmo impulso desde que tinha conhecido Percy? 

Nico preferiu desviar o olhar e respirar fundo. 

Ele pigarreou e falou, sem olhar para Percy:

— Nós temos que ir. 

— Você não me respondeu. — Percy o segurou mais forte pela mão e o puxou de volta, para bem perto, fazendo Nico se virar para encará-lo, tendo que olhar para cima, percebendo a forma que Percy se inclinava sobre ele, o cercando, sem lhe deixar escapatória. 

Nico se viu sob o comando firme de Percy, algo na voz de Percy guiando seus pensamentos, o fazendo obedecer cada comando.

— É normal para nós dois. Eu te amo, eu te dei meu sangue. Eu--eu não posso falar por você, se você me ama ou não--

— Eu amo. — Percy disse decidido, com aquele mesmo tom de voz que fazia Nico querer obedecer e se arrepiar. Mas ainda assim, Nico questionou:

— Como você pode saber? Quantas horas foram desde que você acordou?

— Dezesseis.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

— Eu tenho. — Percy acenou, sem aceitar os questionamentos de Nico. — Eu tenho lembranças de você. É a única coisa clara para mim.

— Percy…

— Você é meu.

— …

— E eu sou seu. Eu quero que você saiba disso quando nós estivermos lá fora. Eu nunca vou te deixar ir, nunca. Você me entende?

Nico acenou, arfando, se sentindo preso naquele momento. Percy nem estava segurando tão forte assim em suas mãos e seus olhos continuavam os mesmos verdes brilhantes, mas a certeza na voz de Percy embaralhava seus pensamentos, o fazia questionar todas as suas decisões até aquele momento.

— Porque você não pode acreditar em mim? Você não confia em mim?

Nico abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Ele queria chorar, ele queria beijar Percy e dizer que nunca tinha confiado tanto assim em ninguém. Porém, sentia que eles já tinham tido aquela conversa e que agora os papéis se invertiam. O pior era ver que Percy sorria para ele, meio triste e meio esperançoso, afrouxando seu aperto e acariciando sua mão em suaves movimentos circulares. 

— Eu acredito em você, eu confio em você. Eu te amo. Esse é o problema.

— Problema? — Percy perguntou, virando a cabeça feito um cachorrinho confuso.

— Sim. — Nico engoliu em seco. — Eles te machucaram por minha culpa. Eu tive que te transformar para te salvar.

— Oh. — Percy disse, sorrindo com mais vontade. — Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. — Nico balançou a cabeça. — Eu sinto muito, eu nunca quis ir contra a sua vontade. Eu não tive escolha.

— Nico, eu não me importo. Você me salvou. Como eu poderia ficar bravo?

— Você diz isso agora.

— Deixe que eu decida isso. — Percy disse, dando um ponto final a discussão.

— Percy… — Nico suspirou, derrotado. — Só me prometa que você vai se lembrar disso, do quanto eu lamento, do quanto eu te amo.

— Eu vou me lembrar. Eu prometo. 

Percy segurou no rosto de Nico e se abaixou até estarem de rostos colados. Nico observou Percy virar a cabeça e finalmente encostar ambos os lábios com um dos toques mais gentis e suaves que Nico já havia experimentado, se demorando longos segundos dessa forma, apenas encostando seus lábios e respirando juntos, suavemente.

— O que foi isso? — Nico perguntou quando Percy se afastou o suficiente para que ambos pudessem respirar.

— Para ter certeza que você também vai lembrar.

Nico piscou, surpreso, sentindo algo atrás de suas pálpebras explodirem.

Ele abriu o sorriso mais largo e incandescente possível e abraçou Percy bem forte pelo pescoço, se enrolando em volta dele. Ele sabia que Percy falava isso porque ainda não conhecia toda a verdade, por isso Nico iria aproveitar cada momento que Percy lhe permitisse até que o inevitável viesse.

— Nico, eu-- Percy murmurou em seu ouvido, baixinho e mansinho, porém uma batida soou na porta, os interrompendo.

— Entre. — Nico suspirou, decepcionado.

Ele se afastou de Percy, já sentindo falta do contato e Percy segurou em sua mão, não o deixando ir para longe, bem a tempo da pessoa abrir a porta, entrar no quarto e se curvar perante eles.

— Mestre Nico, Mestre Percy. Vossas altezas são esperados por Vossa Majestade.

Nico parou e observou a cena a sua frente, nada mais poderia surpreender Nico naquela vida, pois quem se encontrava em frente a eles, todo humilde e honrado, com uma armadura que parecia brilhar mais cintilante que a roupa de Percy, cabelos longos negros, olhos verdes e lábios grossos, nada mais era do que o próprio Tritão, o braço direito e filho adotado e corado de Poseidon.

— General. — Nico disse, se curvando igualmente. Percy o imitando em seguida.

— Por favor, me chamem de Tritão. — Tritão fez outra reverência e disse, seu rosto sério e tenso: — Gostaria de me desculpar antecipadamente.

— Se desculpar? — Percy perguntou, confuso.

Nico também estava confuso, mas não com a pergunta. Tritão e Percy eram tão parecidos que ele nem sabia o que sentir. Felizmente, suas personalidades eram diferentes e seu jeito de falar também; enquanto um levava um sorriso simpático e gentil no rosto, o outro tinha feições fortes e uma aura agressiva que faria Nico se sentir incomodado se ele não estivesse tão focado em Percy.

— Eu fui o encarregado da segurança naquele dia. Nós, os sereianos, não queremos que um mal-entendido afete nossas boas relações. 

— Não é necessário. Vocês não poderiam prever o que aconteceu.

— Oh. — Percy disse a seu lado, finalmente compreendendo. Ou talvez Percy apenas tenha lido a mente de Nico.

— Eu tenho certeza que não foi culpa de ninguém. — Percy deu um passo para frente. Ele esticou as mãos e sorriu docemente para Tritão, completamente amigável. 

Nico viu o exato momento em que o rosto de Tritão relaxou, aliviado. 

Tritão, por vontade própria, se aproximou de Percy e sorriu menor, porém era um sorriso tão verdadeiro que apareceram covinhas e marcas de expressão no rosto quadrado, o que fez Nico franzir as sobrancelhas, desconfiado, porque, o que perturbava Nico era algo que ele não esperava sentir, era a forma como os dois irmãos deram as mãos em um cumprimento forte, as balançando energeticamente, como eles se encararam de frente, mantendo suas cabeças erguidas e peitos estufados, presos naquele momento que para Nico parecia durar um tempo longo demais para um simples cumprimento.

Nico se aproximou deles e pigarreou, os fazendo desviar o olhar:

— Se vocês me permitem… — Ele pegou na mão de Percy e o puxou para longe de Tritão, os separando e só se dando por vencido quando Percy e Tritão estavam há alguns bons metros de distância. 

Depois disso, Nico puxou Percy para fora do quarto e Tritão os seguiu de perto, de bem mais perto do que Nico achava confortável.

***

— Percy, eu quero que você conheça algumas pessoas. — Nico disse a Percy assim que eles entraram nos aposentos privativos de Poseidon. Ou era o que Nico tinha dito a ele durante o caminho.

Percy olhou em volta e franziu o cenho, ele queria saber porque tudo era tão… azul e cintilante naquele reino. Tudo o que ele via era conchas, pérolas e as mais inimagináveis tonalidades de azul. De alguma forma, naquela confusão de cores, elas combinavam. Azul e vermelho. Azul e verde. Roxo. Rosa? Longos tapetes negros por todo o cômodo e tapeçarias de ouro. Ele até chegava a ficar tonto com as informações que seu cérebro tentava captar. O mais incrível era que apesar da sala parecer ser pequena, cabia tantas pessoas ali. 

Todas aquelas pessoas realmente eram pessoas importantes e próximas a ele? 

Percy poderia contar facilmente mais de vinte vampiros na sala e um ou outro humano. Ele queria ser capaz de dizer que se sentia confortável com todas aquelas pessoas o olhando. Ele queria, do fundo de seu coração. Queria poder dizer que se lembrava de cada uma delas e que sentia saudade, mas, estranhamente, Percy tão pouco se sentia desconfortável. Ele próprio não conseguia explicar direito, era algo que ficava entre familiaridade e desconhecimento, se é que isso fazia sentido.

— Poseidon. — Um homem alto ao centro do salão se pronunciou. 

Ele saiu do meio dos vampiros e andou até eles, se aproximando e estendendo as mãos, como se quisesse abraçá-lo. Poseidon segurou em suas mãos, as sacudindo energeticamente e sorriu a ele. Entretanto, aquele não era um sorriso qualquer, era um sorriso tão largo que chegava a seus olhos verdes, brilhantes, tão parecidos com os que ele tinha visto naquela manhã em frente do espelho. 

Percy reparou que Poseidon também tinha os mesmo cabelos que ele, escuros com um leve tom acobreado de sol, suas peles igualmente bronzeadas e o mesmo nariz fino e pontudo. Ele devia ser…

— Pai? — Percy disse, incerto. Ele sentia um senso de familiaridade estranho, como se ele devesse estar mais feliz do que isso em ver o pai, mas que algo dentro dele não deixasse a felicidade alcançar o nível certo de emoção.

Poseidon abriu um sorriso ainda maior e o envolveu em um abraço sufocante, prendendo seus braços dentro do abraço.

— Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem. É uma dádiva.

— Uma dádiva?

— Você morreu, Percy. É um milagre você estar aqui, mesmo com a transformação.

— Oh. — Ele empurrou Poseidon levemente pelo peito e olhou para Nico, pedindo ajuda.

Nico sorriu para ele e segurou em sua mão andando pela sala, dizendo enquanto iam:

— Essa é Hazel. Essas são Annabeth e Reyna. Frank. Rachel. Leo e Calipso. — Nico indicou um grupo que tinha se colocado ao lado de Nico assim que ele tinha entrado no salão. Todos o olhavam ansiosos e com sorrisos de diferentes intensidades no rosto.

— Eles são seus…?

— Sim, são meus descendentes. Eles foram transformados por mim.

— Oh. Eles são… sua família, então?

— Família? — Nico sorriu o sorriso mais bonito que Percy já tinha visto ao dizer essa palavra. — Sim, eles são. 

— E o que os outros são? — Percy indicou o outro lado do salão.

— Eles também são família.

— Minha família?

— Nossa família. — Nico disse novamente, todo contente.

Nico o pegou novamente pela mão e se aproximou de onde uma mulher alta com longos cabelos cacheados e castanhos, com alguns fios grisalhos, se encontrava.

— Essa é Sally Jackson.

— Sally? — Percy murmurou, se sentindo estranho de uma forma totalmente nova.

Ele soltou a mão de Nico e se atirou nos braços da mulher, com vontade de chorar. Ele a abraçou com cuidado e afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela, sentindo como se estivesse voltando para casa.

Percy não sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, ele só sabia que precisar fazer. O cheiro que vinha dela o remetia há tempos mais felizes, tempos esses que ele ainda não se lembrava, mas que iria, ele tinha certeza.

— Meu Percy. — Ele escutou a mulher dizer com a voz embargada, enrolando os braços envolta dele com tanto ou mais cuidado do que ele tinha feito. — Meu Percy, meu querido. Me deixe olhar para você.

Percy se afastou ligeiramente e olhou uma vez mais para o rosto da mulher. 

Sim, ele tinha certeza, ela era sua mãe. Era exatamente como ele imaginava que uma mãe deveria ser; rosto arredondado e sorriso gentil, mãos suavemente ásperas, características de quem trabalhava duro, e um coração tão forte que poderia bater por eles dois. 

Ele observou sem piscar quando as mãos dela vieram a seu rosto, fazendo um lugarzinho no meio de seu peito se aquecer. Ele continuou olhando, quase sem entender de onde vinha aquela emoção. Ele sabia que era diferente da forma que Nico fazia seu corpo esquentar e tinha sido diferente de como Poseidon o fez sentir. Esse parecia ser o mais puro tipo de amor que ele poderia sentir, que o fazia se sentir feliz sem ter qualquer motivo para tal.

— Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Por algum motivo aquilo o fez abaixar a cabeça, sentindo algo molhado escorrer por seu rosto. 

Sally limpou seu rosto, seus dedos voltando rubros, e de novo, uma emoção veio a ele, não tão boa quanto a anterior; um tipo de angústia, de desconforto, que o fazia querer sumir, como se o fato do sangue estar envolvido fosse errado, como se isso manchasse a imagem que ele tinha de si próprio e da mãe.

— Percy. — Nico disse a seu lado, tocando seu ombro. 

Ele se assustou e se desvencilhou do toque invasivo. 

Quando ele percebeu o que fazia estava do outro lado da sala, sua visão rodando e suas pernas fraquejando.

— Respire fundo. 

A mesma voz que parecia invasiva agora se derramava em seus sentidos como o melhor néctar. Ele aceitou a mão que Nico oferecia e se deixou ser guiado até um sofá aveludado ao canto da sala, onde se encontrava um estante alta e uma mesa de carvalho. Ele deixou que Nico o deitasse e que aqueles dedos macios e magros se enrolassem em seu cabelo, o acalmando devagar.

***

_ “Melhor?”  _ Ele escutou ao fundo uma voz falar.

A voz que chegava a seus ouvidos vinha em suaves ondas até que ele pode escutá-la perfeitamente, tão nítida que era como se ela estivesse dentro de sua cabeça.

_ “Mhhmh.”  _ Ele respondeu, completamente relaxado. _ _

Percy abriu os olhos e viu que era Nico. Ele se ajoelhava ao pé do sofá e o tocava gentilmente nos cabelos, parecendo não se importar com as pessoas que os olhava um pouco mais distantes de onde eles estavam.

_ “Mestre, o senhor…” _

_ “Nada de Mestre. Pensei que já tínhamos passado por isso.” _

_ “Você--” _

_ “Shhh… descanse, certo.” _

_ “Eu estou bem.” _

_ “Hmmm… você está mesmo? Então, me dê um beijo.” _

_ “Aqui?” _

_ “Aqui.” _

Nico virou o rosto, indicando onde Percy deveria beijá-lo e Percy se aproximou, levantando a coluna do encosto. Ele segurou na nuca de Nico e ao invés de beijá-lo nas maçãs do rosto, Percy encostou seus lábios contra os de Nico num toque singelo e inocente, que fez Nico fechar os olhos com um expressão felizinha no rosto.

Percy achava que estava tudo bem, porque ao contrário do que ele pensava, Nico apenas sorriu para ele e o puxou para fora do sofá pelas mãos, andando até o último grupo de pessoas que ainda os esperava.

— Esses são os sereianos. Tritão, você já conhece e Anfitrite, a líder do conselho e terceira no comando.

— É um prazer conhecê-los. — Percy se curvou, demonstrando o maior respeito que ele podia, e sorriu, esperando que fosse ser bem recebido. 

Por alguma razão, ele achava que era importante que eles gostassem dele, principalmente Anfitrite. Ela era tão bonita e parecia tão altiva que parecia brilhar como a estrela mais incandescente no meio daqueles vampiros com aura grosseira.

— O prazer é todo nosso. — Anfitrite disse, honradamente, devolvendo a reverência, seus cabelos negros e longos parecendo brilhar e ter vida própria, se derramando para a frente com a reverência. 

Percy deu um passo para frente, querendo falar com ela, mas, de repente, uma muralha de músculos se pôs na frente dele. Era Poseidon com seu sorriso largo e braços abertos, o encarando de perto.

— Certo, certo. Chega de tanta formalidade. É hora da comemoração!

_ “Comemoração?” _

_ “É melhor não contrariar.”  _ Nico disse a seu lado.

Ele viu Anfitrite revirar os olhos e se virar, sem se despedir, andando diretamente para fora do salão. Todos a seguiram, assim, saindo pela porta como se todos eles soubessem onde ir, menos Percy é claro.

Ele deu de ombros e Nico pegou novamente em sua mão, o guiando pelo corredores do castelo. Eles pararam em frente a uma enorme porta negra e o cheiro de comida veio a ele, junto ao de sangue e vozes altas. 

O único problema era, porque ele sentia que estava tendo um dejavu? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler!^^


End file.
